


Não conte a ninguém

by quarterbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Secret Relationship, and a lot of touching situations, in resume the best gay experience of kyungsoos fucking life, mas é o que temos agora, não era pra ser comédia romântica, não vai ter pau de ninguém na bunda de ninguém aqui, ok maybe some plot, ou: o curioso caso da pwp que deu errado, sexual tension without plot, tags bilíngues pois acho chique
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterbaek/pseuds/quarterbaek
Summary: Kyungsoo sempre fora um livro aberto. Não havia segredos entre ele e seus amigos, que dividiam uma conexão inabalável desde o primeiro semestre da faculdade. Exceto por Jongin. O calouro de Humanas, além de ser irmão mais novo do seu melhor amigo, era também seu único segredo. Um segredo que não podia contar a ninguém.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 123
Kudos: 89
Collections: quarterbaek's secret collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, meus amores! Como vocês estão? ♥
> 
> Caso tenham me visto pirar o cabeçote no twitter nos últimos tempos, saibam que foi _isso aqui_ que andava tirando meu sono. Todo meu amor e agradecimento à **Clara (@CChanism)** por ter sido, além da beta reader dessa história, uma amiga maravilhosa por ouvir meus choros e me xingar até me convencer de que isso não tá tão ruim assim.
> 
> Recomendo que leiam essa história no próprio site/navegador porque baixar pode estragar a formatação bonitinha das mensagens, mas se você se sentir mais confortável e quiser arriscar, espero que não fique ruim de ler! :)
> 
>  **Considerações (não muito) importantes:**  
>  ➡ Era pra ser uma oneshot, mas eu fiquei com dó de vocês e dividi;  
> ➡ Basicamente uma fanfic escrita apenas para enaltecer o grande gostoso que o Jongin é;  
> ➡ Era pra ser uma _slow born_ (burn+porn), mas acabou virando isso aí que eu não faço muita ideia do que seja;  
> ➡ O narrador dessa história (que eu me nego a aceitar que sou eu) tem a boca meio suja, então alerta de palavrões;  
> ➡ A ambientação da faculdade foi baseada na caracterização universitária que já vi nos dramas, mas também na minha própria experiência, então tá uma mistura louca;  
> ➡ Pega um cafezinho, uma água, uns lanchinhos e deita porque lá vem o monstrinho!
> 
> Pra quem gosta de ouvir música para entrar no clima, fiz com muito carinho uma _playlist_ no Spotify e você pode acessá-la clicando [**aqui ♫**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0VWbJdDGXW74Zu5hofLhqM?si=F52PHmB6RZCMuHlJSmkTcA)

**비밀** (bimil) **se.gre.do  
  
**_substantivo masculino  
  
_ 1\. aquilo que a ninguém deve ser revelado; o que é secreto, sigiloso.  
2\. o que há de mais escondido; o que se oculta à vista e ao conhecimento.  
3\. sentimento íntimo que não se comunica a outrem.  
4\. o que se diz ao ouvido de outrem; confidência, confissão.  
  


* * *

De todas as maluquices que Kyungsoo já fez, aquela era com certeza a pior.

Não que a lista fosse muito longa. Era mais como um daqueles post-its que Junmyeon gostava de colar no mural do quarto ou as pequenas anotações que Jongdae fazia no papelzinho do Trident sempre que esquecia o caderno. A vida universitária era capaz de acumular uma imensa lista de esquisitices, às vezes tão grandes que podiam servir de tapete para uma daquelas passarelas compridas do Oscar ou deslizar para o chão como a saia longuíssima de um vestido de noiva.

O negócio é que universitários costumam achar que são os reis das boas ideias, e aquela parecia uma boa ideia quando, horas mais cedo, Kyungsoo estava na terceira garrafa de soju compartilhada com os amigos naquele barzinho de esquina. Agora que o efeito do álcool estava se dissipando e que as pessoas o olhavam como se testemunhassem um show de circo macabro, ele já não tinha mais certeza.

— Atenção, universitários bêbados passando! — Junmyeon avisava às pessoas o óbvio, acenando despreocupadamente enquanto Kyungsoo guiava um Jongdae meio adormecido, meio desmaiado, em um carrinho de mão pelas ruas de Seul.

Kyungsoo não se lembrava de terem passado perto de alguma obra. Também _não fazia_ _ideia_ de por que estava usando luvas de vaqueta amarelas, mas chegou à conclusão de que elas vieram de brinde junto com o carrinho, que eles podem — ou não — ter pegado sem a autorização do dono.

— O que a gente faz com ele? — Kyungsoo perguntou, empurrando o carrinho barulhento na lateral da avenida.

Junmyeon, que tentava caminhar no meio-fio como um equilibrista, perdeu a estabilidade e caiu ao seu lado na rua cimentada.

— Ele pode ficar na minha casa ou na sua, pelo menos por essa noite. Amanhã a gente vê como faz pra sumir com o corpo.

— Ele está bêbado, não morto — respondeu Kyungsoo, mas a dúvida ficou pairando no ar, então usou o joelho para empurrar a cabeça de Jongdae, só para garantir. O amigo pinguço soltou um resmungo, claramente incomodado, desmaiado com braços e pernas para fora do carrinho. Ainda parecia vivo.

— Você pode levar pro seu apartamento? — Junmyeon questionou, como se estivesse falando de uma mochila, um pendrive ou outro objeto qualquer, e não do amigo que conheceram lá no comecinho da faculdade enquanto esperavam na fila da impressão.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, negando. Os alojamentos da universidade onde estudavam tinham regras estritas. Os portões se abriam às 5 horas da manhã e fechavam pontualmente à 1h. Ninguém podia entrar ou sair fora desses horários. Nem mesmo ele, que agora caminhava com os amigos meio sem rumo às duas da madrugada, sem saber direito onde ia dormir.

Das últimas vezes em que bebeu com os colegas e perdeu o horário de volta, Kyungsoo teve que virar a madrugada em algum Cyber Café, dormir com a cara amassada na mesa de um McDonald’s 24 horas ou passar a noite na casa de Junmyeon, o único que morava fora do campus da universidade. 

— Achei que eu fosse dormir no _seu_ apartamento — relembrou ele, um pouco preocupado com o rumo das coisas.

Não queria ter que dormir estirado no corredor do prédio de Junmyeon. Já aconteceu uma vez. E também não podia apelar para o restaurante fast-food de novo. Aquela atendente mal-humorada do turno da noite já não aguentava mais ver a fuça dele. 

— Puta merda, é verdade! Já passou da 1h. O foda é que meu irmão se mudou lá pro apê, lembra? Acho que te falei dessa parada. Ele vai começar a faculdade na semana que vem, então se mudou lá pra casa e pegou a cama do quarto livre. Tudo bem se você dormir no sofá dessa vez?

— Tudo bem — ele concordou. — Espera. E o Jongdae? O que a gente faz com ele?

Quando olhou para o lado, o amigo já havia tirado o celular do bolso e estava vasculhando sua lista de contatos. O pessoal do curso de Administração conhecia Junmyeon como Jesus dos Trabalhos em Grupo, porque ele sempre fazia milagres liderando os grupos de trabalho dos quais participava, recebendo as melhores notas da turma. Ele era o primeiro a tomar uma iniciativa em quase tudo.

O problema era que Junmyeon, algumas vezes, tinha umas ideias pra lá de esquisitas.

— Pra quem você vai ligar?

— Tô ligando pra namorada dele.

— São _duas_ da manhã, cara! A gente não pode…

— _Ssssshh_ — ele fez, limpando a garganta para se livrar da voz ligeiramente rouca. Não funcionou, e ele tornou a falar como se tivesse comido cinco cacos de vidro. — Oi, é o Junmyeon. Estamos com o seu namorado. O preço do resgate é dez milhões de _wons_ e imprimir meus trabalhos pelo resto do semestre.

Não deu dois segundos e o estudante de Administração já afastava o celular do ouvido, os gritos de Hyeri escapando do aparelho, altos e nítidos mesmo de longe.

— Ela vai nos matar — murmurou Kyungsoo, a voz da razão.

Junmyeon não voltou a colocar o celular grudado na orelha. Ele só aproximou a boca da entrada de som e disse, fingindo simpatia:

— Pede pro porteiro abrir a garagem pra gente. Estamos aqui perto. A gente te ama! Beijão!

E então desligou.

Viraram na próxima esquina, o carrinho de metal rangendo para fazer a curva, mesmo que Kyungsoo fosse surpreendentemente hábil dirigindo equipamentos de construção. O porteiro, um senhorzinho com uns punhados de cabelo branco faltando, abriu o portão para que pudessem entrar. Eles estacionaram o carrinho de mão em uma das vagas, os braços de Jongdae balançando como os de um boneco inflável nas laterais e a cabeça pendendo para trás assim que Kyungsoo o soltou.

Junmyeon puxou o terço do pingente de Jongdae para fora da camiseta, deixando-o propositalmente à mostra, só para lembrar o amigo e Hyeri de que não poderiam matá-los no dia seguinte porque ambos eram de igreja.

— Está entregue — Kyungsoo disse, virando-se para o amigo desacordado e dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro. — Agora vamos dar o fora daqui, Jun.

— Eu tô nessa — concordou Junmyeon.

Os dois se entreolharam. Bastou apenas um segundo para que chegassem à mesma conclusão.

Embora se conhecessem há apenas um ano, eles rapidamente se tornaram melhores amigos depois que sentaram um ao lado do outro em uma palestra de Marketing. Não era disciplina do curso de Kyungsoo, mas quem poderia negar vinte horas complementares dando bobeira em uma sexta à noite? Depois disso, eles toparam com Jongdae na fila da papelaria e, desde então, se tornaram inseparáveis. Agora, eram tão próximos que desenvolveram a capacidade de se comunicar telepaticamente.

Balançaram a cabeça, concordando silenciosamente com o plano, e então fugiram e correram pela rampa do prédio, desaparecendo da vista do porteiro antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer atitude. Infelizmente, não foram rápidos o suficiente para evitar que Hyeri os visse da varanda do primeiro andar. Ela retirou um dos chinelos e o lançou na direção dos rapazes, mas o calçado apenas atingiu o tronco de uma árvore e mergulhou entre as folhagens de um arbusto.

Continuaram correndo sem parar ou olhar para trás, gargalhando e falando alto, voltando para o calor e a intensidade vibrante das ruas de Seul.

Kyungsoo acordou com a bochecha esmagada contra o encosto do sofá de Junmyeon. Ainda estava usando luvas. Eram grossas, pesadas e com um leve cheiro de cimento. E amarelas. Tão terrivelmente amarelas que ele se perguntou como não havia notado na noite anterior.

Sua cabeça doía e seus ombros cediam, esgotados e sem vida, como se tivessem carregado o mundo nas costas. Ele se ergueu no estofado quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Apoiou uma mão no braço do sofá, impulsionando o corpo para cima com a força que lhe restava e, com a outra, esticou a camiseta, que de alguma forma misteriosa subira até a metade das costas. Os olhos piscavam, ainda sonolentos. Ele registrou uma silhueta alta e enevoada. Alta demais para ser Junmyeon ou Jongdae. 

Havia alguém de pé em frente ao corredor.

Kyungsoo piscou, tentando ajustar o foco da visão. Tinha um rapaz vestindo apenas calças cinzas de moletom apoiado no batente da porta da sala, as pernas cruzadas de maneira despreocupada enquanto ele escovava os dentes.

— Quem é o bonitinho no nosso sofá? — perguntou a voz, com a escova vermelha escondida no canto da bochecha.

Kyungsoo mal registrou o elogio. Ainda perturbado pela letargia do sono, colocou-se de pernas cruzadas e lutou contra a vontade de se trancar no banheiro na primeira oportunidade. Ele ficou um pouco constrangido quando seus olhos enfim piscaram, as imagens agora perfeitamente nítidas. O rapaz na porta era bonito. Muito, muito bonito. O tipo de beleza que o fazia sentir um friozinho no estômago e inconscientemente ajeitar os fios rebeldes na cabeça e alisar o tecido amarrotado das roupas.

Ele não podia fazer isso agora. A menos que quisesse parecer ainda mais idiota com o pó acinzentado do cimento manchando seu cabelo.

— Não enche, Jongin — disse seu melhor amigo, atropelando o outro garoto para chegar até a sala. Kyungsoo respirou, um pouco aliviado por Junmyeon ter aparecido para resgatá-lo da vergonha. — E vê se coloca uma camisa. O Kyungsoo tá de visita.

Junmyeon apanhou um casaco preto que descansava sobre uma das cadeiras da sala e jogou na direção do irmão, que o segurou em frente ao corpo e sorriu, satisfeito, como quem recebe um passe perfeito de basquete. Ele se enfiou dentro das mangas longas e fechou o zíper até a altura do peito, antes de cruzar a distância que os separava para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto. Cabelos desarrumados, ombros largos e uma pele dourada que parecia brilhar como o próprio sol. O rapaz era como um daqueles modelos de revista que as pessoas não tem a menor chance de ver pessoalmente.

— Essa deve ter sido uma péssima primeira impressão, mas vou superar — Jongin disse, como se estivesse acanhado, embora o sorriso em seus lábios provasse o contrário. Ele lhe estendeu a mão. — E aí, como vai? Meu nome é Jongin e eu sou o filho bonito da família.

Kyungsoo escutou Junmyeon bufar na cozinha.

Quando ergueu a mão para cumprimentar de volta, percebeu que ainda estava usando as luvas grossas e amarelas. Jongin apenas segurou sua mão e apertou com firmeza antes que pudesse sequer pensar em afastá-la.

— Você deve ser o irmão mais novo — Kyungsoo constatou, falando pela primeira vez desde que o dia amanheceu. Sua voz soava baixa, rouca e um pouco quebrada. — Meu nome é Kyungsoo e sou o amigo inteligente do grupo — devolveu, por fim.

O sorriso dele cresceu mais um pouquinho.

Antes que pudesse apreciá-lo por mais tempo do que deveria, Junmyeon voltou com duas xícaras de café forte e aspirinas.

— Que ótimo, já se apresentaram. Agora cai fora, Jongin.

— Por quê? Gostei do Kyungsoo — respondeu com falsa inocência.

— Você não precisa fazer sua inscrição lá na faculdade ou algo assim? Anda, anda, vai se arrumar e mete o pé. Jongdae vai chegar daqui a pouco e a gente tem muitas coisas da iniciação de calouros pra discutir. E antes que pergunte, _não_ , você _não pode_ ouvir.

Que Junmyeon e seu irmão mais novo viviam em pé de guerra não era novidade. Era um milagre que tivesse aceitado dividir o apartamento com ele. Kyungsoo já ouvira o melhor amigo reclamar sobre a péssima convivência entre os dois na sua cidade natal pelo menos um milhão de vezes. Mesmo com apenas um ano de diferença, eles definitivamente não se davam bem. Junmyeon vivia dizendo que eles eram muito diferentes e que Jongin era, em suas palavras, “um mala sem alça”.

Ele só havia se esquecido de dizer que Jongin também era lindo pra caralho.

Jongdae e Hyeri chegaram logo depois, trazendo pães doces da padaria e uma pequena baguete recheada cortada em fatias. Os quatro se reuniram ao redor da mesinha de centro da sala, sentados em almofadas no chão. A única garota do grupo estava puxando os cabelos longos para cima e prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo, como sempre fazia em discussões importantes. Desde que Jongdae e ela se conheceram no clube de teatro, Hyeri começou a fazer parte do grupo de amigos, e também conselheira nas tomadas de decisão.

Junmyeon desviou o olhar quando ela o encarou com olhos cheios de ódio e rancor. Ela ainda não havia se esquecido do incidente na noite passada. Jongdae, por outro lado, não parecia se lembrar de ter sido abandonado desmaiado de sono dentro de um carrinho de mão em uma garagem. Era do tipo que superava rápido.

— Eles me pediram pra enviar algum de nós no treinamento desse ano — ele começou, mordiscando um pedaço da baguete.

— Mas nós estamos no segundo ano — protestou Junmyeon. — Eles não deviam, sei lá, escolher alguém que já tá terminando o curso? Não quero lidar com calouros catarrentos logo no começo do semestre. 

— Esqueceu que ano passado _você_ era o aluno catarrento? — Kyungsoo perguntou, divertido, mas o amigo apenas encheu a boca de café para se livrar de formular uma resposta.

— Enfim — Hyeri interveio —, os veteranos deixaram a decisão nas nossas mãos. Precisamos escolher alguém antes do fim de semana. Até quinta-feira no máximo, se possível, porque eles precisam explicar como vai ser e repassar as informações para aqueles que vão participar pela primeira vez. O que significa… — Ela pegou a faquinha de pão e a ergueu no ar, girando-a distraidamente. Depois fincou a ponta no centro de um pão doce inocente, forte e rápido. — Alguém aqui tem que se sacrificar, e eu voto pra ser o Junmyeon.

— Eu também! — Jongdae e Kyungsoo acrescentaram depressa.

— Nem fodendo! — ele rebateu, indignado, enquanto Hyeri se inclinava sobre a mesinha para anotar o nome dele numa folha de papel. Junmyeon segurou seus braços antes que ela pudesse finalizar. — Nem vem, nem vem! Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas. Tem um jeito certo e eficaz pra tudo.

— Em outras palavras — disse Jongdae —, tirar a sorte no palitinho.

— Exato! — concordou o outro.

Junmyeon rapidamente se levantou para pegar dois palitos de dente na cozinha.

Ao mesmo tempo, Jongin apareceu na sala de novo, agora vestido com calças jeans de lavagem clara e uma camiseta branca. Não como aquelas folgadas que Chanyeol e Baekhyun, seus colegas do curso de Comunicação Social, costumavam usar. Eram justas na medida certa, ressaltando os músculos dos braços e a curva sutil da sua cintura. Os cabelos agora estavam penteados e estilizados, de modo que algumas mechas da sua franja caíssem na testa.

— Tô indo, hein — ele avisou enquanto passava pela cozinha, mas ainda se deteve perto do sofá, se inclinando um pouco apenas para dar um tchauzinho amigável para eles. — Oi, amigos do Junmyeon! Tchau, amigos do Junmyeon.

Jongdae abanou a mão no ar em despedida.

Hyeri estava estática, os arregalados em surpresa e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

— Ah, e Kyungsoo... — ele disse, virando-se para ele e apontando na direção do irmão, que saía da cozinha. — Ainda dá tempo de fugir. Não deixe as ideias de tiozão do Jun contaminarem você.

Kyungsoo apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça e sorrir, meio abobado, seu cérebro de repente desaprendendo a formular uma frase. Ter uma beleza muito acima da média tinha esse efeito de atordoamento nas pessoas. Talvez por isso ele sentisse esse formigamento infantil na barriga, uma alegria boba por Jongin ter falado especificamente com ele.

Ainda com uma euforia contida, ele o assistiu pegar a mochila, jogá-la sobre os ombros e desaparecer pela porta da frente a tempo de evitar que uma almofada atingisse seu rosto. Junmyeon estava parado em posição de combate, com joelhos dobrados e o braço ainda no ar, ofegando de raiva, como se tivesse errado o alvo no meio de uma guerra sangrenta.

— Já vai tarde, filhote de cruz credo.

O estudante de Administração estava prestes a praguejar um pouco mais, amaldiçoando seu irmão, mas a reação explosiva de Hyeri o interrompeu.

— _Ca-ram-bo-las_ , Junmyeon! Você contou pra gente que seu irmão tinha se mudado, mas você nunca disse que ele é tão… — Ela comprimiu os lábios, cutucando Jongdae com o cotovelo em busca de ajuda. — Amor, me dá um sinônimo gospel pra _gostoso_.

— Formoso abençoado? Varão boa pinta? Ungido cremoso?

— Não, não é o bastante pra ele. Dizer que ele é gato é um pouco brega e faz eu me sentir uma menina de 12 anos ou uma apresentadora de TV cafona, mas não tem outro jeito de descrever. Ele é um _gato_ mesmo. Se eu tivesse conhecido ele alguns meses antes, o Jongdae não teria chance.

— Não teria mesmo — concordou o namorado, nem um pouco ciumento.

— Tá legal, tá legal. O show acabou. Agora que o estrupício foi embora, vamos decidir de uma vez por todas quem de nós vai pro treinamento dos calouros no fim de semana — falou Junmyeon. Ele quebrou os palitinhos sem olhar, despejando-os dentro de uma das canecas vazias. — Ok, todo mundo pega um.

Os amigos obedeceram, esperando sua vez para resgatar um pedacinho dentro da xícara sem espiar.

— Um, dois, três e já! — Hyeri cantarolou, animada.

Todos ergueram seus palitinhos no centro da roda, comparando os tamanhos. Junmyeon soltou um “YES!” e Jongdae o acompanhou, comemorando com sua voz estridente e punhos para o alto. Hyeri apenas deu um sorrisinho mínimo e enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca, como quem festeja silenciosamente pela vitória.

E Kyungsoo…

Bom, Kyungsoo nunca foi um cara de sorte mesmo.

Só havia uma coisa que reunia mais jovens de 20 e poucos anos do que campeonatos de _League of Legends_ : a inscrição das matérias da grade universitária.

Em fins de tarde como aquele, as _lan houses_ estavam lotadas de marmanjos e grupos de amigos, todos disputando por uma mísera vaga no sistema da universidade, atentos a cada virada do relógio e com os dedos calejados de tanto pressionar a tela F5. Era uma batalha sangrenta, com poucos sobreviventes e vitoriosos, como pré-adolescentes guerreando por ingressos de grandes grupos de K-Pop em vendas online.

Com tantos alunos e um número reduzido de vagas, as inscrições se esgotavam em questão de minutos — e, às vezes, até mesmo _segundos_. Para garantir um lugarzinho nas matérias mais concorridas, era preciso ficar atento, ter dedos ágeis e uma conexão rápida de internet. Por isso, era comum que os universitários se aboletassem no primeiro Cyber Café vazio que encontrassem. Kyungsoo e os dois amigos Kim gostavam muito do Covil dos Nerds, porque além de ficar em um cantinho escondido de Seul, tinha uma 7-Eleven do outro lado da rua e eles sempre podiam pedir comida enquanto esperavam.

— Dez segundos — Jongdae avisou, os olhos cravados na tela do computador.

— Nove! — Junmyeon praticamente gritou de volta.

O brilho intenso do site da Chung-Ang University quase cegou Kyungsoo. A essa altura os indicadores que clicavam sem parar sobre o F5 e a tecla de atalho para atualização da página, formavam uma sinfonia desregulada e esquisita no Cyber Café, soando baixinho, mas de maneira tão frenética quanto as batidas do seu coração.

— Três, dois, um… — ele ouviu alguém dizer, do outro lado da _lan house_.

— ABRIU! — um outro berrou. E pronto, estava dada a largada.

O Covil dos Nerds irrompeu em gritos eufóricos, clamores em comemoração e uma cacofonia indistinta de vozes. Era uma mistura de Copa do Mundo com mesa de barzinho em Itaewon. Então, da mesma maneira que teve início, a agitação cessou. A sala de computadores mergulhou em um silêncio taciturno, todos concentrados na inscrição, os rostos iluminados pela luz esbranquiçada das telas. Restaram apenas os ruídos agudos dos cliques dos mouses e alguns suspiros de alívio aqui e ali.

— Consegui — Kyungsoo sussurrou para os amigos, cutucando Jongdae na cadeira ao lado. — E vocês?

Jongdae sorriu, balançando a cabeça em um ‘sim’ empolgado e fazendo um joinha com a mão direita.

Junmyeon, por outro lado, suspirou de modo exasperado e se deixou escorregar na cadeira.

— Consegui pegar Microeconomia II e Estatística, mas bobeei e perdi a de Marketing. Justo a que eu mais queria, né, mas fazer o quê? Fica pro próximo semestre.

— Não sei pra que a pressa — caçoou Jongdae. — O povo de Comunicação é insuportável.

Kyungsoo se inclinou para dar um tapinha na nuca dele, repreendendo-o de brincadeira. O amigo, que estudava no departamento de Psicologia da universidade, sempre fazia questão de provocá-lo ao se referir a seu curso como Comunicação, na nomenclatura geral, porque sabia da rixa duradoura e incrivelmente besta existente entre os alunos de Publicidade e os de Jornalismo. Besta porque, obviamente, a resposta estava mais do que clara.

Para Kyungsoo, era bem nítido que o pessoal de Jornalismo era muito mais sistemático e centrado, enquanto os de Publicidade eram indisciplinados, desorganizados e barulhentos além da conta. 

— Pois é! — Junmyeon respondeu, rindo alto, já parecendo cem por cento recuperado de sua batalha perdida. Tinha até pegado mais um pedaço do sanduíche natural que compraram na 7-Eleven, veja só. — E pensar que logo ele, que não suporta gente baderneira, vai ter que participar da festa de boas-vindas aos calouros de Humanas. O carma chega pra todo mundo, né, Soo? Dois dias com um bando de novatos de Jornalismo _e_ Publicidade. É muito azar.

Jongdae, para completar a Sessão “Fazer da Vida de Kyungsoo Um Inferno”, pegou uma latinha comprida de Coca-Cola e estendeu na direção dele, como se a embalagem vermelha brilhante fosse um microfone.

— O Dia da Orientação ocorrerá no próximo sábado de noite, reunindo monstruosidades de diversos cursos e faixas etárias. Misturar jovens de vinte e poucos anos com bebidas, jogos e hormônios à flor da pele me parece uma aventura e tanto. Vamos conversar agora com Do Kyungsoo, que está _animadíssimo_ para o evento! _—_ exclamou, utilizando sua voz de locutor. — Veterano Do, como se sente sabendo que vai passar raiva antes mesmo do início oficial do semestre?

Em resposta, Kyungsoo sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos que qualquer um pode dizer que é falso e forçado, mesmo há quilômetros de distância.

— O que posso dizer, repórter Kim? — Deu de ombros, entrando na brincadeira. Suspirou, fingindo um contentamento que sequer existia. E então, para finalizar, pousou uma mão sobre o peito. — Vai ser o evento do ano. Mal posso esperar...

Kyungsoo não tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo.

Num piscar de olhos, ele tinha dois novos grupos no KakaoTalk, duzentas mensagens não lidas e outros sete universitários de cursos diferentes discutindo ideias para o encontro de veteranos e calouros. De todas as pessoas, ele era o menos indicado para um evento como aquele. Raramente se aventurava nas redes sociais e, se pudesse, viveria numa boa só conversando por mensagens de texto e trocando e-mails. Tinha pavor de chats em grupo, da enxurrada de imagens que despontavam na galeria do celular e dos áudios de mais de trinta segundos.

Por isso, na quinta-feira, ele e os amigos afogaram as mágoas com _Makgeolli_ e uma pizza de calabresa meia-boca que encontraram na promoção em um aplicativo de delivery. Ninguém podia culpar Jongdae, é claro, porque jamais se deve negar comida pela metade do preço, principalmente se ela vier com uma brotinho doce de brinde.

Eles já estavam na metade da primeira garrafa quando Kim Jongin apareceu.

Entrou pela porta da frente, com a camiseta úmida agarrando no abdômen e o casaco encharcado pendendo em um dos braços. Kyungsoo imediatamente se sentiu meio hipnotizado, compelido a acompanhar os gestos. Como quando via alguma menina muito bonita na rua e não tivesse outra opção a não ser admirá-la de longe.

— Oba, que cheiro bom! — ele disse, acenando com a mão livre. — Oi, amigos do Junmyeon.

Junmyeon respirou fundo, reunindo paciência. Mas, em vez de negar ou tentar expulsá-lo, como da última vez, ele apenas deixou os ombros caírem em desistência.

— Senta aí, vai. Mas vê se não me amola. Na primeira gracinha eu te chuto daqui pela janela sem pensar duas vezes.

Jongin assobiou longamente, como o som de um personagem caindo pelos ares em um desenho animado. Ele deixou o casaco molhado na entrada do apartamento, enfiado dentro de um vaso antigo de sua mãe onde costumavam colocar os guarda-chuvas, e então voltou para se sentar com os outros no tapete da sala.

— Seria uma queda e tanto — disse, por fim, aconchegando-se do outro lado da roda, entre Junmyeon e Jongdae.

A franja do cabelo dele estava comprida o suficiente para que pudesse amarrá-la com um elástico no topo da cabeça. Assim que se sentou, porém, ele logo a soltou, deixando que os fios escorregassem de modo rebelde pela testa. Depois soprou as mechas castanhas para cima, para longe do rosto, e esfregou as mãos em antecipação.

— Marguerita ou calabresa? — ofereceu Jongdae, solícito.

— Eu amo calabresa! — comemorou, enquanto o futuro psicólogo pegava a faca para cortar uma fatia extra.

Kyungsoo se sentia estranhamente acuado com a presença desconhecida. Ele se concentrou em encher a cara de _Makgeolli_ e lavar a alma de todo estresse que aquele novo grupo dos veteranos no seu KakaoTalk estava fazendo-o passar. E embora estivesse em silêncio desde a chegada inesperada, seu olhar acabou acidentalmente cruzando o de Jongin, do outro lado da roda. Em vez de desviar, o outro rapaz sustentou seu olhar, observando-o secretamente com um sorrisinho no rosto, enquanto os outros dois estavam ocupados demais para perceber.

Fora pego encarando. Que merda.

E, ainda assim, Jongin havia sorrido para ele, como se gostasse de saber que seu olhar estava perdido nele. Kyungsoo se perguntou o que aquilo significava, se é que significava alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito sobre isso.

— Onde você foi? — Junmyeon questionou a Jongin, ainda parecendo contrariado pelo irmão estar ali. — Por que parece ter deitado e rolado em baba de gigante?

Jongin gargalhou com a comparação.

Ele bebeu um gole da bebida esbranquiçada antes de responder, mas continuou sorrindo, com uma animação e graça que alcançavam seus olhos brilhantes.

E, uau, que sorriso...

— Fui conhecer a quadra da universidade com alguns calouros do curso, mas a gente acabou nem jogando muito. Vimos um grupo de amigos empurrando um cara pra dentro do lago. Aquele que fica atrás do prédio antigo e tem a estátua do dragão, sabe? — perguntou, já surrupiando uma das fatias de calabresa do pedaço de pizza que Jongdae cortou para ele. Os outros três garotos assentiram, já familiarizados com o enredo previsível. Kyungsoo quase sentiu uma fatia de marguerita dar a ré na sua garganta, mas ficou quieto. — Dois veteranos chegaram na gente. Pareciam realmente desesperados, dizendo que o moleque não sabia nadar e ia se afogar. E eu fui, né, o tonto… mergulhei com tudo na água, e só depois descobri que caí no conto do vigário. Claro que era tudo uma pegadinha. O cara não estava se afogando coisa nenhuma. Por incrível que pareça, era só aniversário dele.

— Na Chung-Ang University é tradição jogar os aniversariantes dentro do lago — recitou Jongdae, apenas repetindo as mesmas palavras que ele já ouvira de outras pessoas.

— Pois é! Que loucura, né? — falou Jongin, sorrindo como se a pegadinha de mau gosto não o tivesse afetado nem um pouco. De certa forma, a alegria dele era contagiante. — Foi uma experiência… refrescante. Vou encarar isso como um rito de passagem da universidade.

— Relaxa, todo calouro passou por uma trollagem dessas uma vez na vida. E se não passou, tá vivendo a faculdade errado — tranquilizou Jongdae, embora isso obviamente não fosse necessário. — Dizem que se ferrar no começo do curso já é um pré-preparatório pro que vem depois. _Pré-preparatório_ mesmo, com o pleonasmo e tudo. Você vai entender quando a hora chegar — finalizou, esbanjando falsa sabedoria.

Jongdae, que estava com o celular ao lado do copo de bebida, recebeu novas mensagens. O aparelho apitou diversas vezes até que ele abrisse o aplicativo. Assim que leu, ele imediatamente caiu na risada e mostrou a tela da conversa para os amigos.

— É a namorada dele — Junmyeon explicou ao irmão, talvez por força do hábito. O famoso “Jesus dos Trabalhos em Grupo” não gostava de deixar ninguém por fora, mesmo que não suportasse o sujeito. Jongin balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

— Meu Deus, ela é maluca. Onde eu fui arrumar uma dessas? — Jongdae disse, rindo, mas secretamente adorando, como sempre. — A Hyeri perguntou se o Jongin tá aqui e pediu uma foto dele. — Ele se inclinou para dar tapinhas no ombro do rapaz ao seu lado. — Acho que você ganhou uma fã, cara.

Hyeri  
  


Oi, amor  
Por acaso o Jongin tá aí com vocês?  
Me manda uma foto dele 😍  19:02 PM⠀

Chenchen⠀  
  


kkkkkk espera aí  19:02 PM⠀

Jongin gargalhou de volta, mas estendeu a mão no ar, pedindo emprestado o celular. O estudante de Psicologia riu, encarando-o com uma antecipação divertida, e dava para ver que até mesmo ele estava impressionado com a ousadia. Ou, quem sabe, apenas maravilhado com o charme natural do rapaz.

Com apenas um ou dois cliques, Jongin abriu a câmera, jogou a franja para trás e ergueu dois dedos no ar, fazendo um V acompanhado de um bico engraçadinho. Ele testou três ângulos diferentes até que estivesse satisfeito. Antes de enviar as fotos, ele também escreveu uma mensagem especialmente para Hyeri. Jongdae voltou a rir ainda mais alto quando viu.

Kyungsoo se remexeu, desconfortável. Estava curioso, muito curioso para saber o que tinha na mensagem. Junmyeon não parecia se importar, devorando mais um pedaço de pizza e deslizando o indicador pelo próprio celular, mas ele estava inquieto e roendo as unhas de curiosidade, secretamente torcendo para que o amigo perguntasse apenas para que ele pudesse ouvir também.

No fundo, ele sabia que havia um sentimento esquisito e amargo despertando dentro dele, embora fosse ainda muito pequeno para chamar de qualquer coisa. Acompanhou à distância enquanto Jongin e Jongdae conversavam, às vezes rindo de algo engraçado e enviando áudios bobos para Hyeri pelo celular.

E, olhando apenas por um segundo para dentro de si próprio, percebeu que queria aquilo. Queria ser amigo de Jongin e que o rapaz mais novo falasse com ele, olhasse para ele e risse com ele também.

Kyungsoo nunca foi carente de atenção, muito pelo contrário. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de impressionar ninguém, mas, por algum motivo, a presença de Jongin o deixava alerta e muito autoconsciente de si mesmo. Suas costas estavam sempre eretas, suas mãos se mantinham ocupadas no colo, retraídas, e ele só dizia alguma coisa depois de pensar muito bem a respeito. Ele também tomava um cuidado extra e desnecessário ao comer sua pizza já fria, com medo de parecer idiota caso sua boca ficasse suja de molho.

O fato de Jongin ser ridiculamente lindo não ajudava. O fato de Jongin procurar seu olhar de vez em quando, do outro lado da roda, quando ninguém estava prestando atenção, ajudava ainda menos. Ele se sentia despido e vulnerável diante dos olhos espertos e do sorrisinho sutil, que parecia dizer milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo em que não dizia nada.

Kyungsoo não sabia dizer quando foi a última vez que se sentiu assim por outra pessoa, muito menos por outro cara. Tivera algumas experiências descompromissadas e sigilosas na época do colegial, mas nunca pensou a fundo sobre o assunto. Sequer se considerava algo além de heterossexual ou curioso, até ver Jongin sem camisa apoiado no batente da porta, no dia em que ele acordou de ressaca no sofá de Junmyeon.

Jongin era apenas uma dessas pessoas bonitas que a gente vê no metrô uma vez na vida e logo depois esquece. Ou alguma celebridade inalcançável da TV que ronda sua cabeça por alguns dias, e logo depois perde a graça. Ele só precisava esperar algum tempo. Alguns dias, ou semanas, e a magia em algum momento se quebraria por completo.

Não pensaria muito nisso.

Foi o que prometeu a si mesmo, comendo silenciosamente a borda recheada da sua última fatia e decidindo aproveitar o resto da noite. Mas quando pegou o ônibus de volta até os alojamentos da faculdade, com a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela, os tênis batendo no chão empoeirado e _Make You Mine_ nos fones de ouvido, ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Kyungsoo passou o resto da semana ocupado. Ele e os outros veteranos tinham muitas coisas para organizar. Precisavam pesquisar e comparar preços dos engradados de bebidas nos supermercados próximos, reservar uma sala grande em alguma casa de Karaokê e decidir quais brincadeiras fariam parte do cronograma da noite.

Pra ser sincero, Kyungsoo sempre achou que a festa de boas-vindas fosse apenas uma desculpa para encher a cara, fazer amigos e pegar o telefone de potenciais interesses amorosos. Não esperava que houvesse tanta organização e preocupação em estudar o que dizer e como dizer, em caso de alguns dos calouros terem dúvidas sobre as aulas e o sistema universitário. Ele começou a enxergar sua noite de orientação, um ano atrás, sob uma nova perspectiva. Se sentiu acolhido, de alguma forma.

No sábado de manhã, todos os preparativos já estavam feitos.

Quando Kyungsoo chegou, percebeu que já havia meia dúzia de garrafas vazias no chão, e imediatamente soube que era obra dos veteranos. Uma faixa azul, vermelha e branca, as cores da Chung-Ang University, estava pregada na parede. O título de letras grandes dizia: “DIA DA ORIENTAÇÃO DOS CALOUROS.” Embora ainda fosse cedo, vários calouros se sentavam, acanhados, espalhados pelo sofá em forma de U da sala privada. Só alguns já estavam bebendo, o que significava que haviam cometido o erro número um em festas universitárias de boas-vindas.

_Jamais beba antes que os jogos comecem._

_Principalmente se você costuma ter azar nos jogos._

Kyungsoo cometeu esse erro em sua orientação, mas teve a sorte de se dar bem em quase todas as brincadeiras feitas pelos veteranos. A regra era clara: quem perde, vira o copo de bebida. Às vezes, usavam até mesmo uma cumbuca. No fim da noite, ele mal controlava as próprias pernas e até hoje não se lembra como conseguiu chegar em casa em segurança.

— Acho que já tem gente suficiente pra começarmos as apresentações — comentou Yeonseok ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe para beber da mesma garrafa. Kyungsoo recusou educadamente, mas balançou a cabeça, concordando com ele. — Beleza, então vamos juntar o pessoal.

Todos se sentaram no sofá. Os últimos a chegar, um grupo de alunos vestindo orgulhosamente a camiseta do curso de Publicidade, se dividiram entre sentar nos lugares vazios restantes nas extremidades do estofado e nas cadeiras brancas de plástico que completavam a roda. Com todos enfim reunidos, Yeonseok, o veterano responsável pelas apresentações, bateu palmas e chamou a atenção de todos. Era difícil manter os calouros calados, principalmente com toda aquela animação inicial e as interações indiretas com o sexo oposto.

No ano passado, lembrava-se de ouvir os novatos cochichando entre si, comentando sobre a beleza de alguma caloura presente na festa. O próprio Kyungsoo paquerou um pouquinho também, porque olhar nunca tira pedaço, certo? Não dera em nada, no fim das contas. Seus amigos diziam que ele parecia ameaçador à primeira vista. Talvez fossem as sobrancelhas grossas, os lábios carnudos e os olhos grandes. Ele nunca pensou muito a respeito. Estudar sempre foi sua prioridade. A mensalidade do curso de Jornalismo era muito cara para desperdiçar tempo indo a encontros às cegas e chamando garotas para sair.

— Estão todos aqui? — Zhang Yixing, um estudante transferido da China, questionou. Outro rapaz ao lado dele confirmou com um joinha, e ele assentiu de volta. — Então vamos começar.

— Bem-vindos, calouros de Humanas! Meu nome é Yoo Yeonseok, da turma de 2017. Todo mundo já tem bebida? — A sala irrompeu em gritos de “Sim!” e “Não!” ao mesmo tempo, então Yixing abandonou seu posto e saiu por aí distribuindo copos e garrafas. — Bom, primeiro, para conhecermos melhor uns aos outros, vamos começar com o jogo de empilhar nomes. Todo mundo sabe como funciona? — perguntou. Alguns balançaram a cabeça, outros gritaram um “Sim!” longo e animado. Como de costume, Yeonseok explicou assim mesmo. — Eu e os rapazes vamos começar primeiro, para vocês verem como se faz. O objetivo do jogo é apresentar nossos nomes e tentar decorá-los. Quem errar, obviamente, vira o copo. Vai ser divertido!

Enquanto Yeonseok falava, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para avaliar a roda.

Havia muitas garotas bonitas esse ano, provavelmente ainda mais do que na sua própria orientação de calouros. Ou, talvez, a culpa fosse sua por não ter reparado quando teve a chance no ano passado. Na época, ele era apenas um novato recém chegado à capital vindo do interior, então ainda tinha certa vergonha de falar com o dialeto de Gyeongju perto dos jovens de Seul. Algumas pessoas costumavam tirar sarro dos sotaques de cidades pequenas como o seu.

Continuou avaliando os novatos na sala de karaokê, achando graça da animação deles e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo falta de se sentir assim. Os calouros de Publicidade foram os últimos, porque Kyungsoo infantilmente abominava os acadêmicos do curso. Duas meninas muito bonitas vestidas com as camisetas personalizadas davam uma atenção especial a um garoto de pele dourada sentado entre elas. Ele segurava uma camiseta igual, ainda embalada no plástico, como se tivesse acabado de recebê-la de presente.

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás, e Kyungsoo sentiu a boca ficar seca ao reconhecer o sorriso. De repente, ele se ajeitou no sofá e seus joelhos instintivamente se uniram mais em frente ao corpo. Aquilo de novo. O rapaz estava ciente da presença do outro, de um modo que todos os seus gestos pareciam robóticos e pré-calculados. 

Certo. Ele devia ter imaginado que Jongin estaria ali, embora nunca tivesse perguntado ou ouvido falar sobre seu curso. De todas as graduações possíveis, tinha que ser logo um aluno de Publicidade? Eram praticamente inimigos jurados dentro do círculo acadêmico de Comunicação. Por sorte, ele parecia ocupado demais para notar os olhos de Kyungsoo sobre ele, e o início do jogo dos nomes, felizmente, obrigou-o a desviar a atenção do corpo atlético naquela camisa apertada.

— Vamos empilhar os nomes! Vamos empilhar os nomes! — começou a cantar Minseok, um dos veteranos sentado mais na ponta do sofá. Logo, todos na sala o estavam imitando, acompanhando seus gestos. — Tem o Kim Minseok.

— Vamos empilhar os nomes! — todos cantaram juntos, e a garota sentada ao lado de Minseok foi rápida e certeira, continuando a brincadeira. — Tem o Kim Minseok e a Kim Yeri!

Uau, Kyungsoo estava rodeado de Kim’s ultimamente. Não bastassem Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Hyeri e aqueles dois na roda, agora também tinha que lidar com Kim Jongin longe da vista dos melhores amigos. Às vezes era _tão_ cansativo ser apenas um Do.

Ele tentou se manter atento ao jogo, porque sua vez estava chegando. mas

— Vamos empilhar os nomes! — cantou junto aos outros, repetindo os gestos. Bateu sobre as próprias coxas, por cima das calças jeans, e virou os polegares no ar. — Tem o Kim Minseok, tem a Kim Yeri, tem o Jung Minjoon e tem a Kang… — Ele parou, de repente, o primeiro nome da última garota lhe fugindo à cabeça.

Que ótimo… Tudo que ele precisava era ser o primeiro veterano a passar vergonha logo no começo da brincadeira, e tudo porque ficara desconcertado pela presença inesperada de Jongin na festa.

De repente, as pessoas começaram a gritar e bater palmas, entoando bem alto: 

— Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira!

Kyungsoo olhou na direção oposta, ainda um pouco atordoado, buscando inconscientemente a figura do calouro. Ele o estava olhando, é claro. Não havia ninguém que não estivesse olhando para ele agora. Ao contrário dos outros, porém, Jongin não estava participando da comoção, mas apenas observando à distância, com certa satisfação enquanto o encarava, quase como se o desafiasse.

_Beba, Kyungsoo._ Era o que o olhar dizia.

Por fim, Kyungsoo estendeu a mão até o copo que descansava na mesa, levou-o até a boca e virou com cuidado. Bebeu, devagar e longamente, mas sem tirar os olhos do outro, até que não restasse mais nada e ele tivesse que comprimir os lábios grossos para se livrar da umidade do soju. Não queria dar a ele o gostinho de desviar, mesmo sem saber o que aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, realmente significava.

Apenas um simples gesto e uma troca de olhares pareciam ter lhe tirado toda a paz. Ele nunca imaginou que apenas olhar para outra pessoa pudesse ser assim tão… intenso. Mas o mundo ao redor deles continuava a girar, agitação começava a se dissipar e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, uma nova rodada havia começado.

— Vamos empilhar os nomes! Vamos empilhar os nomes!

Mas, àquela altura, com Jongin observando-o tão intensamente do outro lado, ele já não estava mais prestando atenção.

Passou o restante do fim de semana largado na cama com o notebook, assistindo a filmes e séries enquanto ainda podia. O semestre não perdoava, e ele sabia que seu segundo ano na universidade demandaria muito mais da sua sanidade mental do que o primeiro. Na próxima semana ele precisaria se preocupar em reservar os livros na biblioteca, revisar as matérias difíceis com frequência e se manter longe de problemas, principalmente se o problema se chamasse Kim Jongin.

Jongin que, a propósito, ainda rondava sua mente como se fosse a porra do crush de metrô mais inesquecível de todos os tempos.

Kyungsoo suspirou, exausto de vê-lo pairando na sua cabeça, por mais que se esforçasse para arrancá-lo dali. Eles mal se falavam, caramba. Por que estava tão obcecado com isso? Será que estava frustrado sexualmente? Era a única explicação para os sorrisos, olhares e as curvas do corpo bonito que cruzavam seu pensamento a todo instante. Mas então… se assim fosse, ele já teria sentido o mesmo por uma garota qualquer da sua universidade, e não a droga do irmão mais novo do seu melhor amigo.

Nunca ter sequer mencionado aos amigos o fato de se sentir atraído por garotos e já ter tido algumas experiências no passado era preocupante. Nem mesmo _ele_ levara a sério seus próprios sentimentos, e também jamais conversaram sobre o assunto. Não fazia ideia de como seus amigos se sentiam sobre isso, e muito menos como _Junmyeon_ se sentiria sobre isso se soubesse o que estava rolando.

Porque… bem, estava rolando alguma coisa, não estava?

Kyungsoo sabia que sim, mesmo que não conseguisse definir ainda o que era.

Mas ainda que uma voz interior lhe dissesse para se afastar, para ficar longe e não se envolver, seria mentira dizer que não se sentia nem um pouco curioso.

Precisava descobrir.

Era a segunda semana de aulas. Kyungsoo e seus dois fiéis escudeiros precisavam de uma pausa para respirar antes que ficassem atolados de trabalhos, provas e matéria acumulada. Desde o primeiro ano os bancos perto da quadra universitária eram seu ponto de encontro, onde se reuniam nos intervalos entre uma aula e outra, jogando conversa fora, ou almoçavam às pressas antes de correrem de volta para o prédio onde teriam as disciplinas seguintes.

Naquele dia em especial, quando se sentaram ainda carregando os restos de café e de croissants da Tous Les Jours, a padaria francesa que ficava dentro do campus, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun também se juntaram a eles.

Os três rapazes eram líderes de clubes estudantis — Jornal, Culinária e Teatro, respectivamente. Na feira de clubes do ano passado, todos eles imploraram para que Kyungsoo os escolhesse. E o pobre garoto, ainda recém chegado do interior e com uma mania terrível de não conseguir dizer _não_ para as pessoas, aceitou. Todos os três. No segundo semestre, quase bombou em duas matérias por ter que se dedicar à coluna do jornal da faculdade, a treinar receitas culinárias e ensaiar para peças de teatro.

No fim das contas, largou o teatro e o jornal, mas continuou no clube de culinária, porque via na gastronomia uma maneira de relaxar após uma semana estressante e, de quebra, experimentar um montão de comida boa.

Chanyeol roubou uma lasquinha do seu croissant de presunto e queijo, enfiou na boca e tornou a falar, ainda de boca cheia:

— Você vai continuar no nosso clube esse ano, né?

— Ele vai ficar no _nosso_ clube, babacão — Baekhyun rebateu, salvando Kyungsoo de responder à pergunta esperançosa. — Ele já ficou a maior parte do tempo no seu MasterChef Amadores da última vez. Deixa ele participar dos nossos musicais agora. Precisamos de alguém com o talento e voz dele.

— Não mesmo! — interveio Sehun, parecendo indignado. Ele apertou os dedos ao redor do calhamaço de papéis que segurava no colo, descontando sua raiva, e, então, ergueu o _clipping_ impresso da seleção de matérias do jornal. — Ele faz Jornalismo, pelo amor de Deus. Não é o mais óbvio que ele escolha estar no meu clube, e não no de vocês?

— E é por isso que ele _nunca_ vai escolher o seu — Chanyeol respondeu. — Ele já vê o suficiente de Jornalismo nas aulas todos os dias, não acha? Deve ser cansativo. É natural que ele queira escolher se juntar a um clube apenas como hobby. E o Kyungsoo cozinha super bem, vocês precisam ver!

Kyungsoo não comprava nenhum daqueles discursinhos emotivos. Ele ficou sabendo que a feira de clubes desse ano não fora lá grande coisa. Muitos clubes ficaram desfalcados e com uma quantidade de integrantes abaixo do previsto.

— Vocês gostam mesmo tanto assim de mim ou apenas estão desesperados? — Kyungsoo perguntou, ainda que já suspeitasse da resposta.

A reação foi imediata. Os três viraram as cabeças quase ao mesmo tempo e se inclinaram em sua direção, mãos agarrando seu joelho, ombro e braços.

— Estamos desesperados! — disseram em uníssono.

— E também porque gostamos muito, muito de você — murmurou Baekhyun, quase como se dizê-lo exigisse um esforço descomunal. Os outros dois rapazes balançaram a cabeça exageradamente, concordando como cãezinhos obedientes e animados.

Kyungsoo teve que rir. Ele não estava pronto para dar uma resposta final a nenhum deles ainda, mas prometeu pensar no assunto com carinho. E com “pensar no assunto com carinho” ele queria dizer que ia recusar com educação em algum momento mais tarde, ou então enrolar a decisão o suficiente para que eles se esquecessem do assunto.

Junmyeon, que ouvia toda a conversa como se estivesse de vela, já que Jongdae estava pregado no celular falando com a namorada e não podia lhe dar atenção, decidiu que era hora de intervir e salvar a pele do amigo.

— Esperem cinco minutos e vocês terão uma carne nova no pedaço pra importunar, eu prometo. — Junmyeon ergueu o celular, como se quisesse confirmar o que estava dizendo. Quando ele abriu um sorriso travesso e vingativo, Kyungsoo imaginou o que viria a seguir antes que o amigo pudesse de fato dizer. — Mandei uma mensagem pro meu irmão vir aqui. Ele é calouro, sabe como é, né? Sejam bem barulhentos e encham o saco dele até ele aceitar.

Kyungsoo congelou no lugar. Seu corpo instantaneamente enrijeceu ao saber que Jongin estava vindo. Ele não via o rapaz desde a troca intensa de olhares na orientação de calouros, que o deixou tardes e noites inquieto tentando decifrar o significado do gesto.

— Por que você odeia _tanto_ seu irmão? — Jongdae provocou, erguendo a cabeça da tela brilhante do celular para participar minimamente da conversa.

— Ei, nós não somos assim tão ruins! — Baekhyun reclamou, e o estudante de Psicologia logo caiu na gargalhada.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, eufórico, virando-se para Junmyeon. E, apenas um segundo depois, Kyungsoo já havia sido esquecido. 

— Espera aí! Seu irmão é aquele calouro de Publicidade que parece modelo da Calvin Klein? Até as veteranas de Medicina estão falando sobre ele. E vocês sabem, né? Estudantes de Medicina de um período avançado não têm tempo nem pra lavar a bunda direito. Se estão gastando o precioso tempo que resta falando de um cara, é porque o maluco não é qualquer coisinha, não. Desde a festa de boas-vindas dos calouros ele ficou bem popular.

— Isso é verdade — concordou Sehun. — Depois que alguém espalhou que ele já fez aulas de balé e dança contemporânea, o pessoal do clube de dança caiu matando em cima dele. Nem tivemos chance.

— Tá atrasado nas fofocas, meu bem — contou Baekhyun, cheio de orgulho. Ele não era considerado o Rei das Fofocas da universidade por acaso. — Ele entrou foi no clube de Fotografia, porque souberam que ele já posou de modelo quando era adolescente. Tirou fotos e apareceu numa propaganda daquela marca famosa de bebida isotônica. Deus tem mesmo seus favoritos, como dizem.

Sehun balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

— Procurei no YouTube e é verdade mesmo. É incrível como pessoas bonitas naturalmente se dão bem na vida. Ele tinha o quê? Uns quinze anos? Devo confessar, cara, é um pouco impressionante.

— O que é impressionante? — perguntou uma voz, vindo de trás deles. Era doce e aveludada, mas com um toque de provocação implícito.

O timbre gostoso parecia acariciar a pele do pescoço de Kyungsoo, e ele se virou, encarando a figura de Jongin de pé do outro lado dos bancos, carregando uma garrafinha d’água e com a barra das calças jeans dobradas. Estava um pouco suado, se a pontinha molhada dos cabelos, o rosto brilhante e as bochechas rosadas fossem indício de alguma coisa. Quando ele puxou a camiseta e a agitou, abanando-se para aliviar o calor, Kyungsoo confirmou suas suspeitas. Jongin parecia ter vindo da quadra. Provavelmente estava jogando futebol com os outros rapazes.

— Fala aí, cara! — Chanyeol cumprimentou, ainda um pouco surpreso pela aparição repentina. — A gente estava mesmo falando de você. Senta aí.

Jongin deu a volta nos bancos e Kyungsoo se moveu para o lado, inconscientemente deixando um espaço para que pudesse se sentar ao seu lado. Mas o gesto passou despercebido pelo outro rapaz, que se sentou no lugar vago ao lado de Sehun. Acabou se sentindo um pouco bobo por ter sido acidentalmente ignorado e, além de tudo, ter ficado chateado por isso.

Mas que merda. Por que ele estava sendo tão sentimental? Era só a porra de um cara bonito, por Deus.

Voltou discretamente para o lugar de antes, arrastando-se no banco, mas quando espiou na direção de Jongin, viu que ele o olhava de volta, com um maldito sorrisinho nos lábios de quem tinha percebido tudo.

Um pouco constrangido, continuou comendo seu croissant, mastigando silenciosamente antes de engolir. No segundo pedaço, porém, engasgou e começou a tossir. Como se um grande mico em apenas um dia não fosse suficiente. Jongdae deu-lhe tapas fortes nas costas e Junmyeon imediatamente olhou para ele, fazendo uma careta de preocupação em solidariedade.

— Você tá legal? — quis saber Jongin, direcionando a pergunta a ele pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. Kyungsoo não sabia se ele estava querendo provocá-lo outra vez ou se estava apenas imaginando uma certa ironia na entonação dele. Jongin esticou o braço, estendendo a garrafinha de plástico azul. — Aqui, pode beber água da minha garrafa, se quiser.

Kyungsoo aceitou, porque não estava em posição de recusar nada. E também porque seria um pouco estranho recusar uma gentileza como aquela na frente dos amigos.

— Vocês dois acabaram de se beijar indiretamente. — Sehun apontou, zoando os dois garotos assim que Kyungsoo deu o primeiro gole.

— Quantos anos você tem? — rebateu de imediato, embora, se fosse ser sincero, tenha ficado desconcertado por pensar na possibilidade de beijar Jongin. Não de maneira indireta, mas de verdade, com aqueles lábios bonitos e sensuais se movendo nos seus. O pensamento deixou suas orelhas vermelhas.

Jongin apenas riu, sem negar ou concordar, e Kyungsoo devolveu a garrafa.

— Você tem tempo sobrando? — o Park perguntou ao calouro.

— Ah, eu não posso ficar muito — respondeu, educado. — Tenho que me reunir com os outros calouros daqui a pouquinho. Temos que participar de um tour especial pelo campus.

— Entendo… — Chanyeol forçou um sorriso simpático, a boca cheia de dentes, e depois lhe entregou um papel com seu número de telefone. — Queríamos conversar com você sobre os clubes. Sehun faz parte do jornal da faculdade e Baekhyun é do clube de teatro. Sou o líder do clube de culinária. Se estiver interessado em aprender a cozinhar e fazer uma boquinha, é só me procurar.

Sehun e Baekhyun também se viraram para Jongin, praticamente pulando em cima dele, armados com seus cartões de visita e discursos carregados de uma cortesia exagerada. Ele foi embora logo depois, subindo os degraus da escada até o prédio de Comunicação e Artes e desaparecendo por completo.

Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco aliviado, talvez porque grande parte da agitação que estava sentindo, fervilhando e borbulhando em seu estômago, havia desaparecido junto com ele.

— Seu irmão é bem maneiro, Jun — elogiou Chanyeol, e Junmyeon apenas revirou os olhos.

— Ah, falar em irmão… — começou o Byun, sorrateiro, com a expressão de quem estava prestes a contar alguma bomba.

Sehun se remexeu no banco, interessado.

— Lá vem ele com as fofocas.

— Não, é sério. Essa é boa. Eu juro! — Baekhyun se apressou, o sorriso se ampliando em seus lábios. Para ele, fofocar era um hobby difícil de largar, ainda mais quando estavam cercados de universitários fazendo merda o tempo todo. — Vocês lembram do Donghae e do Leeteuk? Aqueles dois que eram a dupla mais inseparável do mundo, tipo dupla sertaneja, macarrão sem queijo e Piu Piu sem Frajola?

— Lembro. Os caras eram melhores amigos, né? Desde o ensino médio, eu acho. Agora que você mencionou, bem que eu reparei que eles estão estranhos. Nem andam mais juntos.

— Exato! E sabe por quê? — Baekhyun perguntou, ansioso. Chanyeol fez que não com a cabeça. — Vocês lembram que o Leeteuk tinha uma irmã mais nova? Quer dizer, ainda _tem_ , né. A bichinha não morreu nem nada. Ela inclusive é bem bonitinha, anda desfilando com as amigas pelo prédio de Administração e lendo na biblioteca às vezes. Enfim, o lance é que eles eram _suuuuuper_ amigos, quase irmãos, mas recentemente o Leeteuk descobriu que o Donghae tava dando uns pegas na irmã dele, acredita? A irmã do melhor amigo!

— Puta merda — murmurou o Park.

— Que traição do caralho — Sehun comentou. — Bem debaixo do nariz dele e tudo.

— Ainda bem que eu nem conheço as garotas que o Jongin leva lá pra casa — Junmyeon suspirou, aliviado. — Eu acho que também ficaria puto se soubesse que ele ficou com uma das minhas amigas.

Kyungsoo sentiu algo dentro dele murchar. Não de modo doloroso, mas amarga e lentamente.

Jongdae fez um “Pffft!” com a boca, tirando sarro de Junmyeon.

— Você nem tem amigas — desdenhou, e os dois começaram a se bater de brincadeirinha.

O clima ficou mais leve. Logo todos estavam rindo, discutindo entre si e engajando em novas fofocas narradas por um Baekhyun serelepe. As vozes ficaram mais altas e animadas, e os últimos minutos livres antes da próxima aula foram preenchidos por reclamações universitárias e gargalhadas. Todos pareciam ter esquecido do assunto quase como se ele não tivesse existido.

Bom, quase todos.

Kyungsoo não esqueceu.

Sextas-feiras à noite eram dias sagrados de delivery de comida japonesa e filmes ruins da Netflix, embora eles sempre ficassem mais tempo procurando e debatendo as escolhas no catálogo do que efetivamente assistindo alguma coisa. Essas reuniões entre amigos eram um modo de obrigá-los a se encontrarem ao menos uma vez por semana em períodos atarefados da faculdade, para evitar que a amizade morresse ou se perdesse entre tantos artigos, trabalhos, livros e provas.

Kyungsoo suspeitava que Junmyeon só respeitava a tradição porque não tinha para onde fugir. Os encontros eram sempre em seu apartamento, já que ele era o único que morava fora dos dormitórios e tinha espaço sobrando. Também suspeitava que Jongdae e Hyeri só usavam a oportunidade para se encontrar com mais frequência, e ele… Bem, Kyungsoo ia pelos makimonos em promoção e os rolinhos primavera.

Passar um tempo com seus dois melhores amigos sempre foi relaxante e divertido. Uma forma de descarregar o estresse acumulado na semana.

Dessa vez era diferente, porque Jongin também estava lá naquela noite.

Ele apareceu vestindo calças confortáveis e um moletom rosa pastel quase idêntico ao azul-marinho que Kyungsoo usava, exceto pela falta de cordões no capuz e bolsos menores. Parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, e o perfume do shampoo que se desprendia, impregnado em seu cabelo, invadiu a sala quando ele se sentou no sofá. Jongdae já estava lá na ponta, espremido com Hyeri contra as almofadas.

— Chamei o Jongin pra assistir com a gente — ele disse.

— Vai assistir sentado no chão, então — Junmyeon respondeu, amargo, empurrando o irmão com a perna para se sentar ao lado do casal.

— Larga de ser besta. Seu sofá é enorme. Se espremer um pouquinho, cabe todo mundo e ainda sobra. — Acenou com a mão no ar, para que Kyungsoo o visse lá da cozinha, onde se enfiou para fazer não-sei-o-quê desde que Jongin apareceu. — Vem, Soo. Senta aí pra gente escolher.

Ele se sentou na outra ponta, o único lugar vago que restava. E que, obviamente, para o seu azar, era ao lado de Kim Jongin. Subiu no estofado com cuidado, agarrando a primeira almofada livre que encontrou como uma desculpa para não esbarrar os braços nos do outro rapaz.

Todos tinham acabado de finalmente chegar a um consenso sobre o filme quando o interfone tocou, anunciando a chegada do serviço de delivery do restaurante japonês. Kyungsoo se voluntariou para ir até a cozinha buscar os pratos, acreditando que essa podia ser sua chance de talvez conseguir mudar de lugar discretamente, mas Jongin sequer se moveu do lugar e Jongdae apenas ergueu o controle para colocar a TV no mudo enquanto o trailer do filme escolhido, _Jo Pil-ho: O Despertar da Ira,_ rodava pela terceira vez na tela.

O enredo do filme girava em torno de um policial da pior espécie possível. Um homem da lei que vivia se envolvendo em armações e pequenas corrupções pelo simples prazer de se envolver em armações e pequenas corrupções. Até que, em um desses golpes, acabou se metendo com uma galera muito mais perigosa e poderosa do que estava habituado. Era um bom filme de ação, com certeza bem melhor do que as escolhas de péssimo gosto que costumavam assistir.

Acabaram com o combo de makimonos e uramakis em questão de segundos. Os rolinhos primavera também desapareceram com uma velocidade impressionante. Minutos mais tarde, eles já estavam satisfeitos e largados no sofá de barriga cheia, ainda assistindo à introdução do filme. Kyungsoo se sentia tão feliz e relaxado que mal se lembrou da presença de Jongin ou se atentou ao fato de seus ombros agora estarem se encostando.

Não até que _Jo Pil-ho_ chegasse na metade, um tempo mais tarde, e sua mão esbarrasse sem querer na perna de Jongin quando foi coçar o joelho. Ele se afastou, recolhendo a mão para perto do corpo, mas ainda mantendo-a no sofá, no espaço livre entre os dois corpos. Kyungsoo não deu muita importância ao gesto, mas continuou alerta e distante enquanto as cenas continuavam se projetando diante de seus olhos.

Foi então que sentiu.

Era quente, delicado e muito sutil no início. Um toque quase fantasma na lateral do indicador. Achou estar imaginando coisas ou se tratar de um contato acidental, mas continuou sentindo um arrepio se propagando e percorrendo todo seu corpo com a sensação dos dedos que agora tocavam de leve os seus, apenas roçando suavemente sobre as pontas e as unhas.

Olhou para baixo, devagar e discretamente, apenas para confirmar que Jongin estava mesmo tocando seus dedos. Não porque havia esbarrado neles por acidente, nem como um gesto inconsciente, mas porque _queria_. Os olhos do outro rapaz ainda estavam fixos na tela, como se nada estivesse de fato acontecendo, as bochechas e olhos brilhando com as luzes da TV que se projetavam em seu rosto. Mas o toque era real e cada vez mais palpável, conforme se sentia mais corajoso para deslizar os dedos em sua pele sem que ninguém além deles pudesse testemunhar.

Kyungsoo novamente se perguntou sobre o significado por trás daquilo. Na sua cabeça, não tinha como haver uma explicação diferente. Dessa vez, tinha certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas.

Jongin o _queria_. Jongin o _desejava_.

Evitava olhar para o lado, com medo que alguém pudesse flagrar o momento íntimo entre eles. Afinal, eram ainda meros desconhecidos, tendo conversado pouco ou quase nada. Não havia motivo para que demonstrassem tal intimidade. Não eram íntimos, de fato, mas Jongin se aproximava como se um dia quisesse ser. Seus dedos subiram, tocando as costas de sua mão apenas de leve, com a ponta dos dígitos, arrastando o toque até que a cobrisse completamente com a sua.

Kyungsoo enrijeceu. Não olhou para o lado e nem se moveu, mas começou a ficar ciente da própria respiração acelerada e dos joelhos rígidos, engolindo o nervosismo garganta abaixo. O contato prosseguiu. Os dedos resvalaram lentamente sobre as costas da mão, segurando-a com mais firmeza, apenas um pouco mais de firmeza, antes de discretamente virar a palma para cima.

Sabia que não deveria. Sabia que aceitar aqueles toques era como apunhalar Junmyeon pelas costas, como trair sua confiança, principalmente depois de atestar sua opinião sobre o assunto na conversa que tiveram na universidade. Era proibido, e sabia disso, mas não conseguia pensar com clareza ou se esquivar quando Jongin estava roçando as unhas curtas suavemente na palma da sua mão, despertando uma nova onda de arrepios que irradiava sob cada toque.

Ele foi além, subindo com os toques abrasadores até seu pulso, invadindo lenta e discretamente por baixo da manga do seu moletom azul, deixando rastros que pareciam marcados como fogo invisível na pele. Kyungsoo estava começando a se sentir quente debaixo do tecido grosso do casaco. Começando a se sentir aprisionado dentro de si mesmo, com vontade de retribuir e demonstrar suas reações, mas tendo que se conter na sua máscara de indiferença.

O toque se desfez quando Junmyeon pausou o filme e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Eles recolheram as mãos, escondendo-as no colo, os olhos ainda fixos na tela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se Jongin não o estivesse tocando secretamente. E como se Kyungsoo não tivesse, secretamente, gostado e permitido que acontecesse, escondido da vista de todos.

Junmyeon voltou alguns minutos depois.

O filme continuou a rodar.

Kyungsoo se agarrou outra vez à almofada, ainda mais distante do que estava antes. Durante o resto da noite, não deixou mais que as mãos caíssem no espaço entre eles no sofá. Mas ainda sentia o calor dos toques, cálidos e aventureiros, marcando toda a extensão da pele até o pulso e se embrenhando sob o moletom, e então desvanecendo pouco a pouco, como se nunca tivessem existido.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Kyungsoo acordou com gotas de água pingando na testa.

Como se não bastasse a confusão que estava sua cabeça, agora também mal conseguia dormir em paz. Havia água se acumulando e pingando do teto do alojamento, logo acima da cabeceira da sua cama.

Os dormitórios do campus da Chung-Ang University eram bem pequenos, apenas um espaço suficiente para um banheiro duplo e um quarto com duas camas, que dividia com um aluno mais velho de Economia chamado Jo Jung-suk. O homem já estava cursando a terceira universidade e quase não parava no apartamento, então não era como se pudesse dizer que eram amigos. 

A área comum, que dividiam com outros estudantes moradores do mesmo andar, tinha uma geladeira, um microondas, uma mesa e um único espelho de corpo inteiro. Não era o sonho universitário que Kyungsoo tinha em mente quando se mudou da sua cidadezinha para a capital. Odiava não encontrar uma máquina disponível para lavar as roupas na lavanderia do prédio, ter de etiquetar todas as coisas que comprava no supermercado e dispor de tão pouco espaço pessoal na geladeira compartilhada para guardá-las. Odiava mais do que tudo quando suas coisas, mesmo com nome e telefone, sumiam sem que ele soubesse quem foi o culpado.

Por dias, as gotas caindo na sua cabeça continuaram. Kyungsoo começou a dormir do lado oposto da cama e cobrir os pés com três camadas de edredom. Parecia o inferno. E por mais estranho que pareça, se viu grato pelo incômodo que lhe tirava o sono. Assim não sobrava muito tempo para que pensasse em Jongin e no problema que tinha nas mãos.

Nas duas semanas seguintes, recusou todos os convites para visitar a casa de Junmyeon e até botou a culpa nas provas para se safar dos encontros às sextas-feiras. Seus amigos já começavam a se preocupar com ele, e Kyungsoo sabia que não poderia fugir pra sempre.

Para piorar, encontrou o colega de quarto na área comum alguns dias depois. Jo Jung-suk estava com a cara amassada, os cabelos meio em pé e um bigode esbranquiçado do leite de caixinha que carregava em uma das mãos. Deu-lhe tapinhas camaradas no ombro assim que o viu. Eles se davam bem porque os dois eram ligeiramente quietos e falavam baixinho.

— Bom dia, Kyungsoo — cumprimentou, a voz ainda embargada de sono. — Vai ter uma reunião de alunos no prédio hoje. — Entregou-lhe um papel impresso com um texto curto e pouco elaborado, apenas um comunicado simples. — Parece que mais dormitórios estão com o mesmo problema que o nosso. Água pingando do teto. Alguns estão caindo aos pedaços e cheios de infiltração. Deve ter algo a ver com o andar de cima ou os encanamentos.

Kyungsoo piscou, assentindo vagamente.

— Então eles vão consertar?

— Acho que sim. Deve ser por isso que marcaram uma reunião. — Jung-suk guardou o resto do leite na geladeira, limpou o bigode de leite com a manga da blusa e se apoiou contra os grandes vidros da janela fechada da área comum. — Estarei livre amanhã nesse horário, então se quiser posso ir e te passar tudo depois.

— Seria ótimo — respondeu, aliviado. — Obrigado, _sunbae_.

— Se eu estiver ocupado, depois deixo um recado em cima da sua cama, ok? — Deu-lhe mais um tapa no ombro, carinhosamente, e Kyungsoo se curvou de leve em agradecimento. — Agora tô indo lá, Kyungsoo. Preciso reservar uns livros na biblioteca. Até depois!

Kyungsoo acenou em despedida e viu o estudante mais velho desaparecer no corredor.

Abriu a geladeira para pegar seu café da manhã, procurando por algo simples e rápido que pudesse esquentar no microondas, mas foi interrompido por um ruído irritante antes de apanhar a sacola onde guardava suas compras. O celular vibrava insistentemente no bolso, e ele suspirou, cansado e um pouco em pânico, quando desbloqueou a tela e leu as mensagens de Jongdae.

  
Chenchen⠀  
  


Kyungsooooo!!! 

Vamos jantar Outback e coquinha gelada lá na casa do Jun hoje 

Como você pode notar pela falta de uma terminação interrogativa, isso não é um convite, e sim uma ordem

Nem pense em faltar!  08:14 AM

Kyungsoo começou a noite tentando não pensar nos braços de Jongin.

Estava decidido a ignorá-lo tanto quanto possível no caminho até a casa do amigo, elaborando um plano para se manter distante, evitar contato e afastar qualquer pensamento relacionado ao calouro bonito, mas foi surpreendido por uma regata branca e calças jeans apertadas. Sabia que Jongin era atlético pelo modo como suas camisetas sempre se agarravam ao corpo nos braços, nas costas e, às vezes, no peitoral. No entanto, ver seus bíceps fortes e dourados livres da barreira do tecido era uma história completamente diferente.

Embora fosse difícil, tentou se concentrar em fazer o pedido por delivery junto com Jongdae, enquanto Jongin e Junmyeon discutiam sobre alguma coisa — _qualquer coisa_ — na área de serviço. Provavelmente algo relacionado à pilha de roupas sujas na lavanderia.

Era uma noite dos homens. Hyeri estava ocupada estudando para as provas e ensaiando para uma apresentação de trabalho em grupo, então restaram apenas os quatro garotos no apartamento. Fizeram o pedido por aplicativo e, quando a comida chegou, Junmyeon quase choramingou ao não ver a garrafa de Coca-Cola.

— Não trouxeram a coquinha gelada?

— Não — respondeu Jongdae. — Eles estavam sem refrigerante 2 litros. E você sabe, né, comprar essas latinhas em franquias de fast-food sempre custam o olho da cara.

Junmyeon fechou a cara, decepcionado.

— Que merda, viu. Comer meu Alice Springs Chicken sem um refrizinho não é a mesma coisa.

Kyungsoo, vendo uma oportunidade de se manter longe por algum tempo, ergueu a mão para se voluntariar.

— Posso descer e comprar uma Coca lá embaixo! — sugeriu, esperançoso. — Tem uma 7-Eleven na esquina.

— Caramba, Soo! Eu já disse que te amo hoje? — Junmyeon cantarolou de modo carinhoso, abraçando o amigo exageradamente pelos ombros e esfregando a bochecha em seu rosto como um gato carente. Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça. O amigo, então, apontou para o irmão de pé na cozinha. — Aproveita e leva esse estrupício aí contigo. Ele acabou com nosso sabão em pó. Ah, e Jongin, vê se compra um amaciante também, mas nada dessas marcas furrecas que você escolhe. Compra um bom.

O sorriso de Kyungsoo desmoronou.

Abriu a boca para argumentar, numa tentativa mal sucedida de impedir o desastre, mas Jongin já estava parado na porta, girando as chaves do apartamento nos dedos. Ele não tinha escolha.

— E vão logo, hein! — Jongdae os apressou. — Nossa comida vai esfriar.

Quando saíram, foram acompanhados por um silêncio desconfortável desde o corredor até os elevadores. Kyungsoo se manteve no canto direito da caixa metálica, as costas apoiadas no espelho e os olhos de vez em quando desviando até o teto, imaginando que até o zelador poderia notar seu nervosismo apenas observando através das câmeras.

Jongin, apoiado do lado oposto, parecia encará-lo com curiosidade. Podia sentir que ele o observava. O olhar praticamente queimava na lateral do seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Continuou quieto, ignorando a presença do rapaz e mantendo seu objetivo em mente: comprar o refrigerante, pagá-lo no caixa e voltar o mais rápido possível.

Ele só precisava continuar assim. Distante, calado e indiferente.

Mas, então, quando o elevador estava quase chegando ao térreo, Jongin perguntou:

— Há quanto tempo conhece meu irmão?

Seu plano falhou logo no começo. Não se podia vencer todos os dias, afinal.

— Já faz mais de um ano — respondeu, a voz baixa soando como um murmúrio dentro do elevador. — Mas parece que faz muito mais.

— Vocês parecem se dar bem. Vocês dois e o Jongdae. É bem legal de ver, sabe, principalmente sendo de cursos tão diferentes — Jongin elogiou. — No meu curso parece que o pessoal mal se mistura.

— Isso é porque os publicitários são esnobes — soltou, meio sem pensar.

Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios e franziu a testa, arrependido do que havia dito. Em vez de se sentir zangado ou chateado, Jongin gargalhou tão alto que suas costas bateram na parede e o elevador balançou de leve.

A porta se abriu logo depois, finalmente chegando ao andar térreo. Eles desceram juntos as escadas do prédio, agora já não tão distantes, e Kyungsoo seguiu ao lado dele na calçada.

— Preciso concordar com você — Jongin admitiu. — É incrível como eles têm nomes complicados em inglês pra tudo, como se fosse a coisa mais chique do mundo ter um vocabulário que ninguém entende. — Sorriu para si mesmo, como se lembrasse de um fato curioso. — Sabe o que é engraçado? Os publicitários acham que vocês, futuros jornalistas, é que são os esnobes. Com seus caderninhos de anotações, seus textos impecáveis e sua aura de superioridade.

Kyungsoo meneou a cabeça.

— É parcialmente verdade, eu acho. Mas não é nossa culpa sermos melhores em produção textual do que vocês.

Jongin riu de novo, mas dessa vez uma risada mais seca e irônica.

A 7-Eleven surgiu na esquina diante deles. Jongin era bom de conversa. Era apenas natural falar com ele, como se o garoto tivesse o poder de conquistar as pessoas na lábia e simpatia. Kyungsoo mal sentiu a caminhada, agora se sentindo muito mais relaxado do que antes. Se o conhecesse apenas um pouco melhor, poderia dizer que ele fizera de propósito para deixá-lo mais à vontade.

Quando tentaram entrar pela porta da loja de conveniência ao mesmo tempo, seus ombros se chocaram por acidente.

— Parece que andamos nos esbarrando bastante ultimamente — o rapaz ironizou, brincalhão, e Kyungsoo não sabia dizer se ele se referia ao encontro inesperado na festa de boas-vindas dos calouros ou ao incidente da última vez, quando ele esbarrou em sua perna e Jongin acariciou sua mão.

Decidiu afastar o pensamento e, dando-lhe as costas, seguiu até a seção de bebidas.

— Como rivais de Comunicação — disse ele —, isso é mais do que previsível. Publicitários e jornalistas são meio que inimigos mortais, mas estão sempre ocupando os mesmos espaços.

— Inimigos? Ouvi falar disso, mas todos os estudantes de Jornalismo que conheci me trataram super bem.

— Ah, mas isso é porque você é b…

Ele parou, pressionando os lábios juntos bem a tempo de evitar pronunciar a última palavra. Conseguia senti-lo atrás dele, olhando-o com divertimento. 

— Você ia dizer que me acha bonito, Kyungsoo?

O rapaz preferiu não responder, virando-se para a geladeira e observando demoradamente as garrafas de refrigerante dispostas em fileiras, como se decidir entre a Coca-Cola tradicional e a Coca Zero fosse a tarefa mais difícil do mundo. Também aproveitou para pegar saquinhos extras de ketchup, porque sempre vinha muito pouco nas embalagens do delivery.

— Acha que devemos levar alguns de maionese também? — perguntou ao estudante de Publicidade, estendendo a mão com um punhado de saquinhos vermelhos.

Jongin concordou com a cabeça. Quando fez menção de pegar alguns para ajudá-lo a carregar, Kyungsoo entregou os que estavam em sua mão. Foi pego de surpresa quando os dedos do rapaz prolongaram o toque, resvalando o polegar sutilmente pelas costas da sua mão e segurando-a de leve, mas de modo muito sutil, antes de enfim deixá-la ir.

Seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Tinha alguma coisa sobre o modo como Jongin o olhava. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Algo que ele não saberia descrever. Uma força invisível que o atraía sem que se desse conta, natural e inevitavelmente, e lhe arrancava o ar dos pulmões.

Kyungsoo, como se o contato morno o tivesse despertado para a realidade, relembrou todos os motivos pelos quais deveria ficar longe dele. Pegou a garrafa grande de refrigerante e se afastou, tão conscientemente que precisou reunir força para fazê-lo.

— Vou te esperar lá fora — murmurou, olhando meio para baixo, sem coragem de encará-lo nos olhos de novo.

Não esperou a resposta. Virou-se de costas e seguiu para o caixa, deixando Jongin sozinho na seção de bebidas.

Continuaram em silêncio durante todo o caminho de volta até o apartamento.

No dia seguinte, quando chegou no quarto após as aulas cansativas de Telejornalismo e Editoração, Kyungsoo encontrou um papel sobre os edredons dobrados na sua cama.

Franziu a testa ao encarar a pequena folha com algumas anotações feitas a mão, até se lembrar do que seu colega de quarto, Jo Jung-suk, havia lhe dito na manhã anterior. Era um resumo do que fora discutido na reunião. Como prometido, o homem tinha comparecido ao encontro de moradores e repassado as informações para ele. Infelizmente, ele não estava em nenhum lugar à vista para que pudesse agradecê-lo pessoalmente.

Pegou o pedaço de papel, e julgando pelos rabiscos furiosos na folha, já estava prevendo a dor de cabeça que viria pela frente.

Exceto que a dor de cabeça, pior do que imaginava, era uma enxaqueca terrível.

Oi, Kyungsoo! Como vai?  
  


Como prometido, fui à reunião aqui do prédio e anotei os tópicos mais importantes pra você.  
Em resumo, a universidade se disponibilizou a arcar com todas as despesas necessárias e cobrir os danos causados em detrimento do vazamento de água e da infiltração, provocados por um cano estourado na estrutura interna do andar de cima. Parece ótimo a princípio, mas os alunos estão sendo indiretamente despejados dos dormitórios para que todos os reparos sejam feitos. Eu e outros estudantes já fizemos uma reclamação formal na diretoria, mas acredito que não vai dar em nada. Esteja preparado caso precisemos nos mudar em breve. Nosso prazo é de no máximo 7 dias.  
  


Abraços,  
Jo Jung-suk

****

Kyungsoo suspirou, amassando o pedaço de papel e lançando-o contra a lata de lixo da sua escrivaninha.

Tinha uma semana para encontrar um novo lugar para ficar.

— Larga a mão de ser teimoso, Kyungsoo. Eu já disse milhões de vezes. Você pode ficar lá em casa! — insistia Junmyeon, enquanto os três amigos e Hyeri se sentavam nas escadas, ao lado do prédio antigo da universidade.

Kyungsoo focou sua atenção nos estudantes que caminhavam, descendo e subindo os degraus, e em todas as árvores que floresciam em cores vibrantes ao redor deles. Era difícil encarar os melhores amigos quando tinha um segredo que queria proteger.

— Não é uma boa ideia — ele negou, talvez pela milésima vez.

— Como pode ser uma ideia ruim? Nós somos amigos, e você sabe que eu jamais te deixaria na mão. Não existe ninguém no mundo que seria um melhor colega de apartamento do que você.

— Ei! — protestou Jongdae.

Junmyeon cobriu a boca do rapaz com a mão para evitar que ele continuasse reclamando.

— Não sei, não — Kyungsoo ponderou, preocupado. Ele não sabia como poderia morar sob o mesmo teto que Jongin sem que fosse desconfortável e sufocante. Mal conseguia ficar perto dele sem que _coisas_ acontecessem e ele sentisse o nervosismo se arrastando na garganta. Como poderia vê-lo todos os dias? — Ainda parece uma ideia ruim.

Junmyeon suspirou alto e massageou as próprias têmporas.

— Não sei pra que tanta teimosia, Soo. Você sabe que não tem muita escolha, né? Jongdae não pode te acolher no dormitório dele porque aquela coisa é um cubículo e você sabe muito bem. Você não tem tanta intimidade com Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Sehun pra pedir um favor desses, e ficar na república da Hyeri tá fora de questão. Não dá pra dormir numa sauna durante todos esses dias.

Hyeri, que vinha assistindo à conversa há algum tempo, soltou um longo “hmmm” em contemplação.

— Eu acho… — ela começou, pensativa. — Eu acho que deve ter um motivo pro Kyungsoo estar sendo tão persistente em recusar. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, não é? É por que você vai ter que dormir no sofá?

— Ele não vai ter que dormir no sofá. Temos um colchão extra. Ele pode dormir na sala. Tem espaço mais do que suficiente, e o armário do Jongin não tem tanta coisa, então ele pode colocar as coisas dele lá.

Kyungsoo tentou não esboçar nenhuma reação. Hyeri era perspicaz para captar as coisas no ar, mas ele também era ótimo disfarçando suas expressões com a máscara de indiferença. Bom, pelo menos quando não era relacionado a Jongin.

— É porque o Junmyeon é um chato de galocha — interrompeu Jongdae, fazendo o outro Kim chutá-lo de brincadeira nas costelas.

Com um suspiro, ele se permitiu pensar verdadeiramente no assunto. Sabia que estava ficando sem desculpas para oferecer ao melhor amigo, adentrando cada vez mais profundamente em um beco sem saída. Quanto mais negava, mais aumentava a preocupação e desconfiança de seus amigos. E, afinal de contas, eram apenas alguns dias, certo? Ele podia sobreviver.

Talvez o caminho mais seguro fosse simplesmente aceitar, e esperar que fosse resistente o bastante para se manter longe de Kim Jongin.

Abril chegou como um sopro de primavera.

Chegar ao quarto mês do ano, para os universitários da Chung-Ang University, significava uma única coisa: o retiro acadêmico estava próximo.

Também chamado de Membership Training pelos alunos estrangeiros, o retiro acadêmico acontecia quase sempre em abril, o segundo mês após o início do semestre, reunindo todos estudantes, do calouro ao último ano, para que passassem um tempo juntos no mesmo lugar. Era uma maneira de promover amizade e harmonia. Independente do período, todos os universitários aguardavam ansiosos pelo evento.

Assim como na orientação dos calouros, os alunos se organizavam para alugar um grande espaço, onde ficariam por três dias. Normalmente, passavam o tempo cozinhando, comendo, dormindo e jogando juntos, além de trocar dicas e experiências do curso. Para os calouros, era mais uma oportunidade de aprender alguns macetes sobre a vida acadêmica, trocar livros didáticos e fazer amigos. Para os veteranos do último ano, era mais uma chance de ficar se gabando por aí.

— Eu tô tão ansioso pro retiro desse ano! — Jongdae exclamou, contente, virando sua latinha de cerveja. — A organização estudantil do curso de Psicologia conseguiu uma casa enorme em Jeju.

— Ah, que bastardo sortudo… — lamentou Junmyeon. — Nós vamos pra Chungcheong esse ano. Vou conhecer a cidade do Kyungsoo. Espero que dê tempo de visitar os templos e as fontes termais.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negação.

— As fontes que você tá falando não ficam na minha cidade. Você deve estar indo pra Chungcheong do Norte. Eu sou do Sul, e lá só tem jardins, vilarejos históricos e mirantes.

— Uau, que grande tédio.

Estavam comemorando a mudança oficial de Kyungsoo para o apartamento dos Kim, que pouco a pouco começava a se tornar uma república universitária. Sua mala estava no chão ao lado do sofá da sala, porque ainda não tinha reunido coragem para levá-la para o quarto de Jongin e desfazê-la para ocupar o armário. Na mesa, eles tinham tudo que precisavam: bebidas, frango frito da Kyochon Chicken e um baralho de Go-Stop esperando para ser jogado.

— E você, Soo? — Hyeri perguntou, mordendo a casquinha crocante de sua coxa de frango. — Pra onde vão os alunos de Comunicação?

Abriu a boca para responder, mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

— Incheon — respondeu a voz melodiosa e já familiar de Jongin, entrando na sala com uma bermuda, um casaco fechado abaixo das clavículas e nenhuma camiseta por baixo. Parecia que Deus estava testando seu autocontrole. — Vamos para a Ilha Yeongjong. Os veteranos alugaram uma casa lá.

Kyungsoo apertou os dedos com um pouco mais de força ao redor da sua latinha de cerveja, mas, fora isso, não esboçou nenhuma reação facial. Viu Jongin apoiar os antebraços nas costas da cadeira de Junmyeon, como se quisesse importuná-lo, e depois roubar uma batata-frita do pacote grande sobre a mesa.

Junmyeon bufou.

— Senta aí, vai. É nossa festinha de boas-vindas pro Kyungsoo, então vou ser um anfitrião legal e te convidar pra jogar com a gente também. — Arrastou a cadeira ao seu lado para que o irmão mais novo pudesse sentar, e logo todos estavam reunidos à mesa. Jongin de frente para Kyungsoo, e Jongdae e Hyeri amontoados lado a lado de frente para Junmyeon. — Aliás, a gente podia deixar o jogo mais interessante. O que acham? Podemos colocar uma recompensa.

— Acho bacana — concordou Jongdae. — Que tal se o vencedor puder escolher uma punição para o jogador que fizer menos pontos na partida?

— Eu posso ser a juíza! — Hyeri se ofereceu, arrastando a cadeira para ficar na lateral da mesa. — Como não sei bem como jogar, posso ficar de olho pra ver se ninguém vai sair roubando.

— Somos todos universitários cansados, falidos e com uma saúde mental mixuruca — disse Junmyeon em um falso tom conciliador. — É óbvio que vamos roubar. Trapacear faz parte da cultura do Go-Stop. Só não sejam descobertos...

Quando Kyungsoo se atreveu a tirar os olhos da travessa de frangos, notou que Jongin já embaralhava as cartas brancas, pretas e vermelhas do baralho florido. Jongdae afastava as travessas e latinhas para a lateral da mesa. Continuaram beliscando e bebendo enquanto as cartas eram distribuídas.

O tradicional Go-Stop, também conhecido como _Godori_ , é um jogo de cartas de pesca coreano jogado com um baralho de hanafuda. São 48 cartas, divididas em 12 casas, cada uma com quatro cartas. Cada casa representa um mês do ano. Kyungsoo costumava jogar muito com seus avós no interior, quando eles os visitavam em feriados nacionais e festas de fim de ano. Também chegou a jogar com os amigos na escola, depois que o filme _Tazza: Uma Cartada Mortal_ ficou popular entre os estudantes do ensino fundamental. O jogo sempre rendia muitos gritos, trapaças e ameaças infundadas. E, se você tivesse azar, o rompimento até das mais duradouras amizades.

Como o número máximo de jogadores permitido é três, separaram as pessoas na mesa em rodízios de trios. Na primeira rodada, Jongdae jogou com Jongin e Junmyeon. Foi uma batalha de Kims. Jongdae saiu vencedor e desafiou o estudante de Administração a tocar a campainha do vizinho ao lado e dizer: “Doces ou travessuras?”, mesmo que estivessem _bem_ longe do Halloween. Inesperadamente, o rapaz voltou com um pacote de balas de hortelã pela metade e o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha.

Depois foi a vez de Kyungsoo jogar com os dois irmãos. Hyeri ficara encarregada de fiscalizar tudo, seus olhos de águia atentos a todos os movimentos, mas sua vigilância se tornou mais frouxa e limitada quando seu namorado, agora de escanteio na segunda rodada, deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Foi mais ou menos nesse ponto que Kyungsoo o sentiu.

O segundo toque. Macio, suave e morno, mas igualmente desconcertante, rastejando pela lateral do seu tornozelo direito. No início, era apenas um deslizar muito leve, uma movimentação sutil por baixo da mesa e, como sempre, longe da vista de todos. Quando olhou por cima do próprio baralho, viu Jongin comprando cartas e observando seu jogo, como se avaliasse qual decisão tomar em seguida.

Que grande filho da puta.

Manteve os olhos nele, assistindo à sua jogada. Ele comprimiu os lábios, pensativo, encarando as cartas viradas com o desenho para cima, postas em duas fileiras sobre a mesa. Era quase como se nada estivesse acontecendo lá embaixo. Mas estava. E a essa altura, com os dois pés descalços de Jongin enganchados na sua perna, era impossível ignorar.

Depois de efetuar sua jogada, Jongin finalmente olhou para ele. E, puta merda, o que era aquilo? Seus olhos, já um pouco enevoados depois de algumas cervejas, pareciam transbordar de uma intensidade que ele nunca viu em ninguém antes. O rapaz apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, encarando-o tão diretamente que se sentiu pequeno e vulnerável. E nervoso pra caralho.

— Sua vez, Soo — Hyeri avisou em voz baixa, com medo de perturbar o silêncio reflexivo e estratégico do trio. Kyungsoo percebeu que sequer prestara atenção à jogada de Junmyeon.

Voltou a olhar para o próprio baralho, analisando as possibilidades. Tinha três cartas brilhantes, as chamadas Kwang. Se juntasse cinco delas, poderia acumular quinze pontos e ganhar o jogo, então decidiu esperar. Também tinha cartas de animais. Três aves, uma de cada mês — fevereiro, abril e agosto. Era uma boa ideia. Podia combiná-las e…

De repente, seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar. Ele não conseguia mais raciocinar, e todos os desenhos nas cartas pareciam um borrão confuso e indistinto. O pé de Jongin agora subia pela lateral da sua panturrilha, mexendo com todos os neurônios que ainda funcionavam na sua cabeça. A sensação da pele nua exposta pelos shorts, arrepiando-se sob o toque secreto e descarado, arrancou-lhe um suspiro nervoso.

Puta merda. Jongin queria deixá-lo maluco.

Acabou piscando para clarear as ideias. Engolindo o nervosismo e a excitação, e ignorando o pé que o acariciava em um ritmo deliciosamente lento e provocador, jogou as três cartas de animais na mesa.

— Godori! — gritou Jongdae, ainda escorado em Hyeri. — São três pontos.

Quase respirou aliviado, resfolegando pesado, mas segurou a respiração no peito para soltá-la devagarinho, com medo que Jongin percebesse o efeito que tinha sobre ele. Sentia que aquilo era um desafio. E naquele momento, com o coração meio descompassado e o ar circulando demoradamente nos pulmões, percebeu que estava disposto a revidar.

Kyungsoo se moveu devagar, retirando o pé direito da pantufa emprestada e esticando-o com cuidado, até que sentisse o interior das longas pernas de Jongin com a parte de cima. Se estava disposto a retribuir, porém, o outro rapaz tinha disposição dobrada para provocá-lo ainda mais. Sentiu seus toques subirem para o interior das coxas e, sem querer, como se mal pudesse evitar, entreabriu os lábios para deixar escapar a respiração que vinha prendendo.

Começou a torcer a mão livre na barra da bermuda, descontando o nervosismo no tecido fino de tactel. Se Hyeri estivesse mesmo supervisionando o jogo como deveria, teria visto que a mão que segurava o baralho estava tremendo. Seu corpo inteiro pulsava, ansioso, e Kyungsoo afastou os joelhos de modo quase inconsciente. Sabia que estava cometendo uma loucura quando discretamente escorregou a bunda na cadeira e deslizou o quadril mais para a frente.

Era um sinal verde. Kyungsoo estava dando permissão para continuar. Para ser tocado. Para sentir, explorar, para que Jongin fizesse o que quisesse com ele. E quando seus olhares se cruzaram, do outro lado da mesa, soube que ele estava terrivelmente surpreso e satisfeito. Era mínimo e muito sutil, mas pôde ver que seus olhos se arregalavam de leve. Ele umedeceu os lábios, ainda encarando-o em tom de desafio.

Era a porra da coisa mais sexy que Kyungsoo já viu.

E então...

_Caralho_.

A ponta dos dedos dele deslizaram e subiram, devagar, passando por cima do tecido até alcançar a virilha. Engoliu em seco, esperando, ao mesmo tempo em que passou a imitá-lo, subindo com o pé até a altura dos joelhos. O toque de Jongin roçou contra a frente da sua bermuda, tão sutilmente que ele podia ter apenas imaginado, não fosse a descarga de arrepios e a excitação começando a se acumular na parte inferior do seu corpo. E depois, nada. Continuou imóvel.

Estava prestes a fazer a segunda loucura da noite. Nunca tinha vivido nada tão excitante antes, e com choque internalizado, percebeu que estava a um passo de segurar o tornozelo de Jongin e trazer seu pé mais perto, até que pudesse senti-lo onde queria. Mas que merda, o que havia de _errado_ com ele?

Seu coração agora disparava. Ele ergueu os olhos, vendo que a atenção de seus amigos estava fixa nele. O pé do outro rapaz, que antes descansava apoiado em sua coxa, se afastou completamente. Quase xingou quando sentiu a ausência do contato.

Jongin apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, inclinando-se para a frente.

— Está tudo bem? Você parece tenso…

Kyungsoo queria soltar um palavrão, mas não tinha forças. Estava ocupado demais recuperando o ar dos pulmões.

Seu pé cedeu também, e ele o recolheu para perto de novo, escondendo-o na pantufa.

— É verdade — Junmyeon comentou. — Agora que reparei melhor nele... é impressão minha ou parece que o rosto do Soo tá meio vermelho?

— Está? — Kyungsoo perguntou, querendo se bater mentalmente por ter deixado tão explícito o seu desespero.

— Tem certeza de que não está roubando, Kyungsoo? — Jongdae semicerrou os olhos, desconfiado, mas se desmanchando em um sorriso divertido logo em seguida.

— Vou ficar de olho em você — Hyeri afirmou, usando os dedos indicador e médio em um gesto para sinalizar que o estava supervisionando.

Kyungsoo sorriu, fingindo inocência, como se não estivesse prestes a fazer a coisa mais imprudente de toda a sua vida apenas alguns segundos atrás. E pior: debaixo do nariz de todo mundo.

Ele se sentia péssimo. Enquanto encarava o baralho vermelho, decorando todas as cores e desenhos, remoía o fato de que estava se deixando levar, mergulhando cada vez mais para o fundo. E quanto mais descia, mais difícil era voltar para cima. Estava cego pela atração irremediável que sentia por aquele publicitário malandro de sorriso bonito, e isso o matava aos pouquinhos por dentro. Porque, porra, de tantos caras no mundo, ele precisava sentir isso justo pelo irmão mais novo do melhor amigo?

As rodadas foram passando. Junmyeon saiu vitorioso, talvez porque tivesse sorte, ou talvez porque Kyungsoo e Jongin tivessem passado todo o tempo mais animados com o que acontecia embaixo da mesa do que com o que acontecia em cima dela. E como vitorioso, o amigo tinha direito a desafiar o jogador com menos pontos. 

— Jongin teve a menor pontuação! — Hyeri comunicou, batendo palmas em animação. — Vai lá, escolhe uma bela punição pra ele.

Junmyeon bateu o indicador no queixo, fingindo pensar.

— Hmmm. Já sei! Quero que o Jongin fique quieto por duas horas. Não, melhor ainda… até o fim da noite. Ele não pode falar, grunhir ou emitir nenhum som de nenhuma maneira. Nadinha. Zero.

Jongdae franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sério mesmo? Que merda de punição é essa, Jun?

— Que é? — Deu de ombros. — Ficar sem ouvir a voz dele parece ótimo pra mim. Você não faz ideia de como é aguentar essa matraca na sua orelha. Se soubesse, teria concordado comigo.

— Não teria — rebateu Jongdae.

— Não teria mesmo — Hyeri concordou. — Aceita logo que é uma ideia de merda.

Junmyeon não voltou atrás. Jongin teria que ficar calado até o final da noite, o que Kyungsoo secretamente gostou. Embora quisesse muito uma oportunidade de conversar com ele e descobrir o que estava rolando, de fato, entre eles, agradeceu por poder adiar o momento. Sentiu que, pelo menos por aquela noite, precisava de um tempo a mais para pensar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

E, então, podia decidir o que fazer em relação a Jongin.

Ou o que _não_ fazer. Porque tudo indicava que o melhor era se manter afastado, mas as situações e experiências das últimas semanas deixavam claro que aquilo era impossível, principalmente agora que dividia o apartamento com ele.

Aproveitou a rodada seguinte, da qual preferiu não participar, para desfazer sua mala e guardar suas roupas no espaço livre do armário de Jongin. Ele ficou com as gavetas vazias do lado esquerdo e com o canto direito do guarda-roupa. Enquanto organizava suas coisas, imaginou como seria um inferno ter que encontrá-lo todos dias e, ainda por cima, ter que entrar em seu quarto toda vez que quisesse se vestir.

Um abismo de problemas ainda o assombrava quando Jongin entrou.

O rapaz se recostou na lateral do armário sem dizer uma palavra — porque, obviamente, não podia. Kyungsoo sentiu o quarto ficar pequeno, minúsculo, claustrofóbico. Se viu encurralado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também se sentiu estranhamente ansioso, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse. Apenas estar perto de Jongin despertava um nervosismo e excitação que fervilhavam em seu abdômen.

Mas Jongin, pelo contrário, respeitou seu momento de privacidade e não ficou muito tempo. Apenas mostrou-lhe um pequeno papel dobrado que segurava entre o polegar e o indicador, querendo que ele o visse, antes de se aproximar o suficiente para escorregá-lo discretamente pelo bolso dianteiro da sua bermuda.

Kyungsoo teve a impressão de que ele demorou a se afastar, ou talvez apenas tivesse ficado muito consciente com a aproximação, guardando na memória o calor do corpo de Jongin perto do seu, mesmo que não o tocasse, e do perfume gostoso que exalava de seu pescoço. Antes de se afastar completamente, Jongin aproximou a boca do seu ouvido. A voz acariciou o lóbulo da sua orelha, baixinha e tão gostosa de ouvir.

— _Vai ser nosso segredinho._

Era um sussurro. Mas podia ser muitas outras coisas.

Kyungsoo se perguntou também se não era um desafio, um convite ou uma confirmação. A constatação de que o que sentia era recíproco, e de que talvez quisesse levar isso adiante, de alguma forma. Era, dentre todas as possibilidades, o prenúncio de algo mais. Uma promessa.

Jongin sorriu. A droga daquele sorriso que Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar da cabeça, e então desapareceu pela porta do quarto, deixando-o sozinho outra vez.

_Filho da puta._


	3. Chapter 3

  
Kyungsoo bisbilhotou o bendito papel dobrado assim que se viu sozinho, deitado no colchão emprestado colocado no meio da sala, com todas as estrelas o encarando através dos vidros da varanda dos Kim. Esperou que todas as luzes se apagassem, até mesmo aquelas visíveis apenas pelo vão abaixo das portas, e só então se atreveu a abri-lo, como se tivesse medo de que algo tão pequeno pudesse ser tão perigoso.

E, de certa forma, talvez fosse.

Não conte a ninguém  
  
039-854-XXXX ;)

Era um número de telefone.

Kyungsoo pegou o celular que descansava ao lado do colchão e salvou o contato, temendo que perdesse o papel com a anotação em algum lugar. Ainda assim, não enviou nenhuma mensagem, porque sentiu que estava fazendo algo que não deveria. Algo do qual se arrependeria depois.

Também não enviou uma mensagem na manhã seguinte, e nem nos dias que se seguiram.

Acordar todos os dias na casa desconhecida, que eles apelidaram de República dos Kim, significava viver uma nova aventura. Ele se sentia a merda de um adolescente bobão quando se levantava e dava de cara com Jongin caminhando de pijama no corredor, passando um café na cozinha com os cabelos bagunçados ou quando, às vezes, a caminho do banheiro, acidentalmente o via trocando de roupa pela porta entreaberta do quarto. Significava viver constantemente com comichões no estômago e uma ansiedade contida.

Certa manhã, quando eles entraram no banheiro ao mesmo tempo para escovar os dentes, ficaram olhando um para o outro através do espelho, trocando olhares carregados de um flerte reprimido. Kyungsoo se pegou pensando que podia viver assim, apenas observando-o de longe, sem permitir que a proximidade atrapalhasse a convivência saudável.

Encarou-se no reflexo, a espuma da pasta de dente borbulhando na boca. Jongin ainda vestia uma camiseta branca, larga e meio velha que usava de pijama. Talvez tenham ficado ali muito mais tempo que o necessário, sem se mexer do lugar, mas cientes da intensidade nos olhos que buscavam um ao outro.

Jongin, então, para quebrar a tensão que os rodeava, empurrou-o de leve com o cotovelo do braço erguido, o mesmo que segurava a escova de dentes. Kyungsoo tirou os olhos do espelho e olhou para o lado, vendo que o cantinho da sua boca sorria, travesso. Fez mais uma vez, e depois de novo, um pouco mais forte. E agora era impossível pensar que se tratava de um choque acidental.

Kyungsoo empurrou também. Jongin revidou o gesto, e logo os dois estavam se divertindo com aquela brincadeira infantil de empurrar, rindo baixinho enquanto ainda tinham a escova na boca. Os olhares compartilhados pelo reflexo do espelho agora brilhavam, juvenis.

Junmyeon entrou no banheiro logo depois. Eles se afastaram quase imediatamente, como parte do instinto de sobrevivência, os cotovelos retraídos para perto do corpo.

— Que demora pra escovar um dente — ele resmungou, esfregando os olhos sonolentos. Seu melhor amigo pegou a escova verde do pote sobre a bancada e, então, se enfiou no meio dos dois para se olhar no espelho. — Cheguem pra lá. Tenho aula no primeiro período.

Kyungsoo se afastou e terminou de se arrumar.

Naquele dia, se sentiu estranhamente satisfeito e feliz com alguma coisa. Se fosse sincero, admitiria que o motivo tinha alguma coisa a ver com o formigamento que sentiu durante o breve momento com Kim Jongin no banheiro. Um formigamento diferente de todos os outros que sentira antes.

Por algum motivo, enquanto esperava o ônibus universitário e andava o caminho restante até a universidade, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Estava na biblioteca, reunido com dois colegas de curso e cinco livros de Jornalismo Digital que reservaram para estudar para um trabalho. A matéria vinha se acumulando, dezenas de artigos científicos, livros acadêmicos e slides em PowerPoint para ler e reler até o início do período de provas. Kyungsoo sequer tinha tempo para pensar em outras coisas. E, mesmo assim, pensava.

Mais do que apenas pensar, Kyungsoo estava realmente ansioso para o retiro acadêmico. No ano passado, ele ficou hesitante ao cogitar a ideia de passar três dias com um monte de estudantes desconhecidos em um lugar afastado da capital. Tinha ainda suas inseguranças, seu medo de ser caçoado pelos colegas pela diferença de vivências entre a área rural, onde morou a vida toda, e a área urbana onde havia acabado de chegar. Morria de vergonha de zoarem seu sotaque.

E, bom, às vezes acontecia em uma ocasião ou outra, porque seu dialeto de Seul ainda sofria diversas rupturas aqui e ali, principalmente quando ficava nervoso, mas ele aprendeu a levar numa boa. Ser de Chungcheong não era motivo para se envergonhar, afinal.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez, estava verdadeiramente ansioso. Não se sentia desse jeito desde que recebera o e-mail de confirmação da faculdade parabenizando-o por ter sido aceito na Chung-Ang University.

Sua ansiedade também não era por acaso. Não estava ansioso porque queria fazer novos amigos, se divertir ou beber a noite toda com os veteranos. Os dois cursos de Comunicação Social, Jornalismo e Publicidade, fariam o retiro acadêmico juntos esse ano.

Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava morrendo de vontade de passar mais tempo com Jongin. Com o conteúdo das aulas se tornando cada vez mais complexo e acumulativo, eles quase não se encontravam no apartamento à noite. Se viam por alguns minutos no café da manhã e às vezes dormia antes mesmo de Jongin chegar em casa. Durante o retiro acadêmico, porém, teriam muito tempo para se aproximar. E a _sós_. As infinitas possibilidades estavam enchendo-o de expectativas. Estava tão animado!

— Terra chamando Do Kyungsoo — Yeri falou baixinho ao cutucar sua testa, tentando chamar sua atenção. — Você tá no mundo da lua esses dias, hein. No que você tanto pensa com esse cabeção?

— Ele tá todo sorridente pelos cantos — concordou Luhan, rindo enquanto circulava alguns tópicos em seu caderno.

Kyungsoo franziu a testa.

— Eu tô?

— Tá sim — respondeu Yeri, divertida, um pouco mais alto do que o limite permitido na biblioteca. — Mas a gente tem esse trabalho pra entregar semana que vem, então eu agradeceria se você usasse esse seu cabeção pra pensar em Jornalismo Digital, e não na menina que tá te tirando o sono aí.

Menina. Ha.

Ele foi salvo de responder à pergunta, porque a bibliotecária no balcão mais próximo olhou-os de cima, os óculos escorregando pela ponte do nariz, e então fez um “Ssssh” para pedir silêncio. Yeri e Luhan voltaram aos seus livros, envergonhados, e Kyungsoo mergulhou em mais uma série de divagações.

Kyungsoo estivera sorrindo… Era o que a colega havia dito.

Ele _ainda_ _estava_ sorrindo, pelo menos por dentro, porque vinha se tornando muito bom em disfarçar seus sentimentos com sua inexpressividade de fachada. Sentia aquela risada explosiva querendo escapar, aprisionada em sua garganta, mas conteve o ímpeto. A constatação da amiga apenas o deixou mais consciente sobre si mesmo e das sensações que estava sentindo.

Meu Deus, ele estava mesmo perdido.

Que Kim Junmyeon o perdoasse, mas ele não conseguia mais se manter afastado de Jongin. Nem mesmo em pensamentos. Percebia, cada vez mais, que não apenas esperava que coisas acontecessem quando estava perto dele. Kyungsoo _queria_ aquilo. Queria os toques secretos trocados com Jongin, os olhares atravessados e toda a tensão sexual reprimida que pairava entre eles. Porra, ele queria Jongin demais. Era até meio insuportável.

_Desculpa, Junmyeon._

_Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa._

Enquanto abria o aplicativo de mensagens e buscava pelo contato de Jongin, pedia mentalmente que o melhor amigo um dia o perdoasse por desejar seu irmão como desejava agora. A culpa pesou sobre seu peito, mas seu estômago formigou em excitação apenas de ver Jongin sorrindo na foto de perfil. Ele soltou o ar pela boca, nervoso, digitando e apagando mil vezes a mesma frase.

Escreveu e apagou.

Escreveu e apagou.

Escreveu e apagou.

Quase desistiu. Mas, então, afundou a testa na mão, apoiada sobre a mesa, e fechou os olhos ao clicar em enviar.  
  


Kyungsoo  
  


Oi, Jongin!

Você vai pro retiro acadêmico na sexta? 15:24 PM⠀

Jongin respondeu pouco depois. Pareceu uma eternidade para Kyungsoo, que continuava lendo e anotando as coisas mais importantes do livro que precisavam estudar, mas que de quinze em quinze segundos voltava para checar se havia uma resposta.  
  


Jongin  
  


Hey ;) Claro, eu não perderia por nada!

15:26 PM⠀

Kyungsoo encarou as mensagens com o coração na mão. Ele havia conseguido. Enviara uma mensagem a Jongin. Mas e agora? O que vinha depois? O que precisava dizer? Ou melhor, como precisava dizer para que não parecesse um idiota desesperado? Fazia tempo que não trocava mensagens com ninguém. Nunca teve vontade ou paciência para conversar online. Era a primeira vez que se interessava por alguém o suficiente para tomar a iniciativa de puxar o assunto. E, para piorar, também era sua primeira vez fazendo isso com um cara.

Por sorte, Jongin estava digitando mais alguma coisa. Respirou, aliviado, e tentou não sorrir para a tela do celular.  
  


Jongin  
  


Podemos ir juntos, se você quiser

O que você acha?   
15:26 PM⠀

Kyungsoo achava perfeito.

Em todos os seus vinte e dois anos de vida, Kyungsoo nunca tinha se sentido tão fisicamente atraído por alguém como se sentia por Jongin. Se antes as coisas já estavam difíceis enquanto se falavam pouco e se tocavam ocasionalmente, agora que havia passado alguns dias conversando com ele pelo celular, trocando algumas mensagens bobas e aleatórias ao longo do dia, não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Estava louco para tocá-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo. Por inteiro. Até enjoar. Quase desesperadamente.

Podia se imaginar fazendo isso o tempo todo, e às vezes, no intervalo entre as aulas, precisava jogar água gelada no rosto para despertar dos sonhos insanos e muito pouco inocentes que tinha com Jongin na sua cabeça. Seu reflexo sempre o olhava como se desaprovasse cada uma das coisas que um dia já cruzaram sua mente. Estava enlouquecendo. Ele sabia, e seu sósia do outro lado do espelho tinha certeza.

As conversas pelo celular quebravam barreiras que antes sequer conseguiam cruzar. Quando Jongin chegava cedo e conseguia jantar com eles, trocavam mensagens por baixo da mesa ou enviavam observações sutis e engraçadas de vez em quando, com o celular do lado do prato, sobre coisas que não se atreveriam a comentar na frente de Junmyeon.

Essa, em especial, era uma daquelas noites em que Jongdae discutia com Hyeri por alguma bobagem e aparecia na República dos Kim para filar uma boia do jantar. E talvez passar a noite no sofá, caso a chuva que caía lá fora não desse trégua até a hora de ir embora.

O futuro psicólogo ficava de olho nele do outro lado da mesa, analisando seus movimentos. Junmyeon parecia igualmente interessado no que Kyungsoo fazia.  
  


Jongin  
  


Eles acham que você tá namorando alguém   
19:02 PM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


O quê???

😂😂😂😂

Mais fácil acharem que estou traficando órgãos escondido 19:02 PM⠀

Jongin  
  


Você seria um péssimo traficante online de órgãos   
Mal dá conta de alimentar uma rede social, imagina negociar pela _deep web_?   
19:02 PM⠀

Kyungsoo uniu os lábios para tentar conter uma risada, mas os cantos de sua boca já estavam se erguendo, o riso preso na base da garganta, então não foi bem sucedido em segurar. Deixou uma gargalhada curta escapar e, para disfarçar a comoção exagerada e repentina, enfiou um punhado de kimchi goela abaixo.

— Hmmmm — murmurou Jongdae, pensativo. — O que tá acontecendo de bom aí no seu celular, hein, Soo?

O rapaz pigarreou, engolindo a comida sem ter mastigado o suficiente, e virou a tela do celular para baixo na mesa.

— Ah, desculpa. Vou guardar.

— Não, não fico incomodado — explicou o amigo, abanando as mãos no ar. — É só que é engraçado te ver assim. Você nunca foi de olhar muito o celular, nem mesmo quando precisava conversar com seus colegas sobre trabalho, mas agora anda grudado nele, rindo à toa…

Sabia onde ele queria chegar. E, bom, talvez Jongin tivesse razão.

— Diz aí, Kyungsoo — Junmyeon entrou na conversa também, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e se inclinando para a frente. — Você tá saindo com alguém?

Chacoalhou a cabeça veementemente.

— Isso é ridículo. Você sabe que não.

— Por que seria ridículo? Faz tempo que você não conversa com nenhuma garota e não vai aos encontros às cegas que tento marcar pra você e pro Jun — Jongdae argumentou. Apontou para o amigo com a cabeça. — O Junmyeon sempre vai, mas ele é meio desinteressante, né, vamos combinar, então as coisas nunca dão muito certo pro lado dele.

— Ei! Da última vez, eu durei três meses saindo com a Dahee.

— E nós estamos verdadeiramente orgulhosos de você, Junmyeonzinho — Kyungsoo falou, esbanjando ironia, com uma mão sobre o peito e a outra abaixo do olho, secando uma lágrima de emoção imaginária. Todos na mesa riram.

Junmyeon, porém, ainda não tinha superado a crítica. 

— Vocês são terríveis. Eu sou muito interessante sim, tá legal?

— Tá bom, tá bom. Estamos todos ansiosos pra ver você durar mais do que três meses. Agora vamos focar no que interessa? Eu _aposto_ que o Kyungsoo tá de papinho com alguém — comentou Jongdae, animado, deixando sua comida totalmente de lado no prato.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Essa conversa estava mais divertida quando não estava focada em mim.

Mas Jongdae não lhe deu ouvidos, e muito menos Junmyeon, que se aprumava ereto e curioso na mesa. Jongin continuou como estava, meio relaxado e recostado na cadeira.

Jongdae olhou para o calouro sentado ao seu lado e o cutucou de leve.

— O Jongin deve saber das coisas melhor do que nós dois. Ele tem cara de ser namorador. Diz aí, Jongin, você acha isso também, né? Que o Soo tá escondendo alguma gatinha da gente e tá com vergonha de contar? Ele definitivamente tá a fim de alguém, não acha?

— Não sei… — Jongin encarou Kyungsoo com a cabeça meio inclinada, uma mão massageando despreocupadamente a lateral do pescoço. Ele tinha nos olhos um brilho meio sádico e o fantasma de um sorrisinho descarado nos lábios. — Por que você mesmo não diz pra gente, Kyungsoo?

Merda.

Por mais que fosse bom em disfarçar, seus amigos quase sempre sabiam quando ele estava mentindo. Depois de considerar a saída mais fácil e segura, optou por uma meia-verdade.

Balançou a cabeça devagar, negando.

— Não estou saindo com ninguém… — E seu olhar, sem querer, cruzou com o de Jongin do outro lado da mesa. — Ainda.

Por sorte, ninguém pareceu notar. Junmyeon e Jongdae começaram a sorrir exageradamente, os rostos contorcidos em caretas enquanto cantarolavam um “Oooooh!” e “Aaaaawn” que fez Kyungsoo se arrepender de imediato, lamentando por não ter tido tempo de inventar uma boa mentira. Sabia que corria o risco de ser abordado diversas vezes sobre isso nas próximas semanas, os amigos enchendo sua paciência para saber de quem se tratava, até que o assunto morresse e eles esquecessem totalmente.

Mas, por enquanto, estava satisfeito de poder terminar seu jantar em silêncio, mesmo que os dois o olhassem com divertimento e um orgulho velado brilhando no olhar. Kyungsoo não comentou mais o assunto, voltando a falar do tópico dos trabalhos que tinha para entregar, que tanto vivia reclamando aos amigos, e trazendo à tona novamente aquele clima entediante de papo acadêmico.

E Jongin, ainda assim…

Jongin ficou com uma expressão estranhamente feliz durante todo o jantar.

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon e Jongin fizeram as malas juntos.

Junmyeon, como sempre, tinha uma longa lista de itens indispensáveis que precisava levar, como se estivesse planejando uma viagem de trinta dias a um país estrangeiro, e não apenas três dias em um retiro de universitários em uma cidade vizinha. Ficava de cinco em cinco minutos perguntando se eles se lembraram de levar desodorante, fio dental (o fiozinho para higiene bucal, não a calcinha), cuecas extras e escovas de cabelo.

Por Deus, Kyungsoo mal tinha cabelo.

Eles saíram bem cedo de manhã. Junmyeon pegou carona com um veterano que o esperava em frente ao prédio, e Jongin e Kyungsoo enfim ficaram sozinhos a caminho do ponto de ônibus. Arrastou sua mala pela calçada, as rodinhas reclamando com os trancos e barrancos. Jongin foi mais esperto e conseguiu colocar tudo que precisava numa mochila grande.

O calouro, que caminhava um pouco mais à frente, virou-se de costas para olhá-lo e sorriu, começando a andar de ré diante dele. 

— Tá ansioso? — perguntou, sorrindo à toa.

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, meio que por reflexo, mas ainda assim decidiu perguntar:

— Pro retiro?

— É — respondeu, quase saltitante. Jongin parou quando chegou ao ponto de ônibus, segurando e apoiando a lateral do corpo no abrigo de vidro, já que os bancos ainda estavam molhados pelas chuvas dos dias anteriores. O sol matutino brilhou no cabelo dele e o rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo curioso. — Por quê? Tem mais alguma coisa que esteja ansioso pra fazer, Kyungsoo?

Pela primeira vez, odiou aquele sorriso. Quis arrancá-lo da cara dele, só para não se sentir tão idiota.

Pensou um pouco, fingindo olhar para o letreiro do ônibus que aparecia na esquina para verificar se era o deles. Acabou dando de ombros.

— Vai saber. Universitários ficam ansiosos com muitas coisas.

Jongin escorou o corpo ainda mais no vidro da estrutura do ponto de ônibus, pendendo a cabeça na direção dele. O brilho divertido estava de volta aos seus olhos, mas ainda havia algo mais denso, irradiando aquela intensidade que o fazia perder o fôlego.

— O que te deixa assim tão ansioso? — perguntou, enigmático, como se quisesse que Kyungsoo compartilhasse com ele seus segredos.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo não tinha segredos.

Nenhum além de Kim Jongin.

— Trabalhos, provas? — mentiu. E pelo olhar do outro, era óbvio que ele não comprara a sua farsa.

Outro ônibus surgiu no fim da rua, virando a esquina com seu letreiro luminoso, mas pouco visível à luz da manhã. Kyungsoo semicerrou os olhos e forçou a vista para tentar desvendar a combinação de números e letras no canto esquerdo. Odiava lentes de contato, e raramente usava seus óculos porque vivia à base de macarrão instantâneo de lojas de conveniência e sempre ficava com as lentes embaçadas.

Quando ele chegou mais perto, a apenas alguns metros de finalmente parar no ponto, Kyungsoo percebeu que era a linha universitária que estavam esperando. Subiu logo atrás de Jongin, que se sentou no primeiro assento livre que viu pela frente, abrindo a janela para sentir a brisa de primavera no rosto. Kyungsoo se sentou ao seu lado, feliz por ter a desculpa de fingir olhar para o lado de fora para poder discretamente observá-lo de perfil.

Depois que o motorista deu partida novamente, retornando à avenida, Jongin se virou para Kyungsoo e sorriu.

— Bom, ao meu ver, existem dois tipos de ansiedade, a boa e a ruim. Depois de quase dois meses na faculdade, já aprendi que universitários ficam ansiosos de um jeito bom apenas por três coisas: feriados, sair pra beber à noite... — pontuou, erguendo de leve as sobrancelhas — … e namorar. É a Santa Trindade acadêmica, e nenhuma delas têm nada a ver com provas e trabalhos.

_Namorar_.

A palavra ficou latejando na sua cabeça. O modo como Jongin o olhou quando disse aquilo, depois de uma pequena pausa estratégica… Havia algo em seu tom de voz, quase como se quisesse que ele visse a mensagem implícita nas entrelinhas.

E agora, talvez fosse a sua vez de deixar claro que havia entendido o recado.

— Parece justo — concordou Kyungsoo, por fim, meneando a cabeça minimamente. Desviou os olhos da janela para o rosto dele. — Mas hoje não é feriado, então qual é a sua? Está ansioso pra beber ou pra namorar?

O sorriso radiante desapareceu dos lábios grossos de Jongin, mas não por completo. Havia ainda um tom de divertimento e presunção no cantinho da boca dele enquanto ponderava, olhando-o atentamente através dos cílios banhados de dourado. Assim que tentou responder, no entanto, uma mão pousou no ombro de Kyungsoo, cortando o clima com a mesma facilidade com que uma navalha cortaria o ar.

— Kyungsoo! Jongin! — a voz de Sehun praticamente ecoou dentro do ônibus. — Que bom ver vocês aqui. Eu consegui adiantar as coisas do jornal e tirei um tempinho pra me divertir com vocês esse ano. Já que nos encontramos assim, podemos ir todos juntos, huh?

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele deixou a mochila preta e pesada cair no chão ao seus pés e se inclinou para a frente, para mais perto deles, pendurando-se na alça de segurança da barra acima da sua cabeça.

Kyungsoo e Jongin suspiraram, desanimados, porque um dos poucos e únicos momentos em que podiam conversar, a sós, longe de casa e de todos, fora interrompido bruscamente pelo veterano. Os rapazes sabiam que teriam tempo mais tarde. Seriam três longos dias, e muitas oportunidades ainda surgiriam para que continuassem de onde pararam.

A resposta para aquela pergunta teria que esperar.

Eles foram separados assim que chegaram ao ponto de encontro, perto da lagoa da universidade. Não foi culpa de Kyungsoo ou Jongin. Os dois apenas acabaram seguindo rumos diferentes quando Sehun puxou Kyungsoo para perto dos alunos de Jornalismo e Jongin foi imediatamente rodeado por algumas garotas de Publicidade. Mesmo de trégua, unindo as duas turmas em uma só viagem, os dois grupos raramente se misturavam.

Se sentaram muito distantes um do outro dentro do ônibus alugado pelo comitê estudantil, Kyungsoo com Sehun na frente, ouvindo-o tagarelar sobre a falta de pautas para o jornal da Chung-Ang University, e Jongin lá atrás, no fundo. Não saberia dizer com quem, porque não teve coragem de olhar na direção dele depois que deram partida e seguiram pela estrada.

Kyungsoo acompanhava com os olhos as ruas vivas, agitadas e densas da capital passarem como um borrão do outro lado da janela, tentando não pensar no quanto desejava uma mensagem de Jongin. Estivera tão ansioso por esse retiro e por um tempo a sós com o rapaz, e agora mal podia vê-lo sem que fossem afastados naturalmente pelos colegas. Era como se algo lhe dissesse que era assim que deveriam ficar. Separados. Distantes.

E talvez fosse mesmo o certo. Porque, de vez em quando, ainda sentia aquele comichão esquisito na barriga para lembrá-lo da culpa. Sentia-se culpado, era verdade, mas não se sentia arrependido. Nunca se sentia arrependido. A atração que sentia por Jongin era tão incontrolável, irremediável, que se movia inevitavelmente como um ímã. Quanto mais tentava se afastar de Jongin, quanto mais tentava repelir seus desejos, mais próximo ficava dele.

Acabou dormindo assim, envolvido por esses pensamentos, com o cotovelo sobre a borda da janela e a cabeça apoiada na mão. Não se lembrava de ter terminado de ouvir o monólogo de Sehun, ou mesmo de avisá-lo que precisava descansar, antes de mergulhar na inconsciência dos sonhos.

Chegaram em Incheon depois do almoço. A barriga de Kyungsoo roncava de fome quando acordou e viu o mar do outro lado do vidro. Sehun deve ter percebido, porque dividiu com ele seu pacote de batatinhas e lhe ofereceu a garrafa de água. Os veteranos no banco de trás já discutiam sobre todas as coisas gostosas que poderiam comer no almoço, planejando um churrasco com toda a galera reunida.

A casa alugada preservava ainda o estilo tradicional, tão comum em cidades de interior como aquela onde Kyungsoo nasceu e cresceu, com telhados elegantemente curvados, grandes vigas de madeira e muros baixos feitos de pedra. O estilo antigo se mesclava ao moderno no jardim, onde, em vez dos solos arenosos em que costumava andar descalço quando criança, um gramado bem cuidado com piscina e uma área para churrasqueira se estendia.

Deixaram as malas nos quartos, dividindo-se de acordo com os cursos e a proximidade. Kyungsoo acabou ficando com Sehun, claro, porque o líder do clube do jornal não largava mais do pé dele nem por decreto.

A prioridade, porém, era a comida. A necessidade de matar a fome vinha antes da organização e da diversão. Assim, os responsáveis pelo comitê estudantil distribuíram as tarefas, fazendo todo mundo trabalhar um pouquinho. Kyungsoo foi descascar legumes, Sehun foi acender a churrasqueira e Jongin estava longe de vista, provavelmente ocupado com alguma outra coisa.

Kyungsoo estava meio azedo. Além de estar faminto, com calor e enjoado da viagem, também se sentia frustrado pelas coisas não estarem saindo conforme o planejado. Era até meio infantil da sua parte se sentir assim enquanto todos os outros se divertiam com a preparação do almoço. Ele era tão mesquinho… Tão egoísta.

— Ouvi dizer que nós vamos poder usar a piscina à noite — Yeri comentou, surgindo ao seu lado com rabanetes e cenouras muito mal descascadas.

— É mesmo? Mas e a previsão do tempo? Da última vez que olhei, dizia que à noite ia fazer muito frio.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Pode até ser, mas não é sempre que temos uma piscina disponível, né? Esse povo não liga muito pra isso, principalmente os calouros. Acho que, de um jeito ou de outro, vai todo mundo acabar caindo na piscina.

— Você tá mesmo morando com o Junmyeon e o irmão dele? — perguntou outra voz, e Kyungsoo se deu conta de que Yeri não estava sozinha.

Ao lado dela, colocando sal grosso em alguns cortes de carne, estava Kang Seulgi, uma aluna de Jornalismo que chegou a ver algumas vezes no clube de teatro, durante o pouco tempo que frequentou a atividade extracurricular.

— Ah, é, tô sim — respondeu. — Me mudei pra lá faz uns dias.

— E como é que ele é? — questionou, largando o pacote de sal e se debruçando perto dele, curiosa.

Kyungsoo piscou, confuso e um pouco atordoado. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e um jeito enérgico de abordar as pessoas, quase incisivo demais.

— Ele cursa Administração, é meio cabeça-dura e faz umas piadas de tiozão fora de hora, mas é um cara legal. Somos melhores amigos desde o primeiro sem-

— Não, não o Junmyeon, bobinho — ela o cortou, chacoalhando a cabeça. — Quero saber do _irmão_ dele. O calouro bonitão de Publicidade. Como é morar com ele? Ele é bagunceiro? Simpático? Tem namorada? 

A enxurrada de perguntas o deixou um pouco incomodado, principalmente vindo de alguém que ele não conhecia direito. Enquanto descascava uma batata, continuou olhando para baixo, sem dedicar-lhe muita atenção.

— Ele está aqui. Por que você não pergunta pra ele?

Ela suspirou, alta e longamente. Aquilo o tirou do sério.

— Porra, Kyungsoo. Larga de ser mão de vaca e conta aí o que você sabe, vai. É pro meu TCC. — Deu risada da própria piada. — Tudo bem, talvez não para o meu TCC de verdade, mas é pro bem da comunidade acadêmica, entende?

— Seulgi… — Yeri repreendeu, um pouco tímida pela intromissão desrespeitosa da amiga.

Kyungsoo terminou de descascar e picar os legumes e, então, outro veterano o agradeceu e levou as travessas até o outro lado, mais perto da churrasqueira. Foi aí que viu Jongin de novo, ainda do outro lado da piscina, ajudando outros rapazes a levar garrafas de soju e latinhas de cerveja para a grande e comprida mesa de madeira sobre o gramado.

Kyungsoo até se sentiu um pouco mais relaxado, como se a simples presença de Kim Jongin deixasse seu corpo mais mole e anestesiado. Era diferente olhá-lo de longe. Sempre conseguia vê-lo melhor, sem o medo de ser pego encarando diretamente. As calças jeans caíam bem em suas pernas longas, o cabelo castanho-claro sobre a testa parecia tão macio e seus braços… Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e olhou de volta para o balcão.

Jongin era só um ano mais novo que ele, mas era mais alto e tinha ombros mais largos. Mais atlético também, talvez por culpa do futebol. Os braços e o peitoral quase sempre marcavam na camiseta e Kyungsoo sonhava acordado, pensando em como seria poder sentir suas próprias mãos pressionando, deslizando e sentindo aquelas partes do corpo dele.

Kim Jongin era tão absurdamente lindo.

Seulgi esperou que ele se aproximasse de onde estavam, sorrindo abertamente para o rapaz.

— Como é morar com o Jongin? — ela repetiu, mais alto, como se Kyungsoo não tivesse acabado de ouvir a mesmíssima pergunta apenas alguns segundos atrás.

Dessa vez, um dos garotos que vieram com o calouro também ouviram, interessando-se pelo tópico.

— É mesmo, né? Você deve ser o amigo do Junmyeon que mora junto com eles. Como o Jongin é em casa? Conta pra gente os podres.

Ele sentiu uma aproximação quente às suas costas, quase como se tivesse criado um sexto sentido apenas para perceber quando Jongin estava perto. Deixou a faca de lado por impulso, e ficou ali cutucando as cascas que restaram dos legumes que cortou, remexendo-as de modo nervoso quando o sentiu se colocar ao seu lado atrás da bancada.

— Não há muito o que contar… — murmurou. — Não passamos tanto tempo juntos.

_Não tanto quanto eu gostaria._

— Vai, solta o verbo pra gente — Seulgi insistiu, e Yeri revirou os olhos e se afastou, obviamente desistindo de conter os avanços da amiga.

— Ele arrota depois de comer ou solta pum de noite? — o outro rapaz perguntou, rindo.

Kyungsoo sorriu minimamente, negando com a cabeça. Ele se remexeu no lugar, um pouco desconfortável, mas o desconforto se transformou em outra coisa assim que a mão de Jongin resvalou contra a sua. Tocou o dorso de sua mão com os nós dos dedos, fazendo uma descarga de eletricidade se agitar ao contato entre as peles. O toque trazia familiaridade e conforto, mas também aquela ansiedade viva e descontrolada, ainda tão nova, que atiçavam quase euforicamente seus sentidos.

— Ele… demora muito no banheiro. Principalmente para escovar os dentes — contou, reprimindo um sorriso satisfeito, porque percebeu que ficava feliz de saber coisas que talvez outras pessoas não soubessem. Ou talvez apenas estivesse animado com os arrepios gostosos das duas mãos juntas, naquele contato mínimo, mas tão terrivelmente gostoso. — Assiste muitos filmes. Quase todo dia, até. Nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de suspense e terror. Junmyeon quase sai no soco com ele pra colocar uma comédia.

Jongin deu uma gargalhada, aproveitando as risadas e a distração momentânea para segurar seus dedos entre os dele, apenas de leve, e depois soltar. Kyungsoo mal sentira aquele novo toque se desfazer e já sentia saudade dele.

— Em minha defesa, acho alguns filmes de terror bem engraçados — ele se explicou.

Também podia ter dito que morar com Kim Jongin lhe permitia ver momentos secretos que ninguém mais podia ver. Momentos em que Jongin estava sendo um Jongin que ninguém conhecia. Como a vez em que o pegou dançando em frente ao espelho enquanto penteava o cabelo, quando o flagrou tirando fotos no reflexo do vidro da varanda ou quando o viu se refrescar diante de um ventilador de mesa depois de uma ‘pelada’ com os amigos, erguendo a camiseta para que o vento secasse o abdômen suado.

Mas aqueles… Aqueles Kyungsoo queria guardar só para ele.

Seulgi pareceu contente, como se a informação tivesse satisfeito sua curiosidade. Jongin e o outro rapaz, que Kyungsoo descobriu mais tarde se chamar Ravi, começaram a trocar recomendações de filmes e séries. E então, quando começaram a abrir as garrafas de soju e ajudar a servir a comida, suas mãos tiveram inevitavelmente que se afastar.

Mas lá estava ela, aquela sensação incontrolável irradiando dentro dele e fincando raízes em cada pedacinho, deixando-o ansioso de novo. Esperando mais… Esperando tanto...

_Expectativa_.

Kyungsoo estava sozinho.

O que seria ótimo, se ele pudesse simplesmente correr para os braços de Jongin na primeira oportunidade, mas não o estava vendo em lugar algum. Os grupos estavam dispersos. O oposto do objetivo do retiro acadêmico, que era aproximar os alunos e incentivar a união, harmonia e o espírito de equipe. Alguns faziam rodadas de jogos e bebidas dentro dos quartos, outros se empanturravam com comidas trazidas de casa e o restante estava na piscina, assim como Kyungsoo, que observava o reflexo das luzes tremeluzindo na água.

Estava frio, como ele imaginou que estaria. A meteorologia de Seul raramente mentia. Yeri não estava errada quando disse que as pessoas entrariam na piscina do mesmo jeito, mas Kyungsoo pensou que duraria mais. Alguns calouros corajosos pularam, gritando bravamente, e então saíram tremendo e se enrolando nas toalhas dez minutos depois. No fim das contas, resolveram ficar de bobeira ali perto, jogando um “futevôlei” improvisado sob as estrelas.

Ele não sabia onde Sehun estava. Passara o dia rezando para que tivesse um tempo livre, um minuto longe dele que fosse, mas agora que conquistara sua tão aguardada liberdade, percebeu que preferia sua companhia a ficar sozinho.

Acabou sentando na beirada da piscina, sentindo falta de um piso de mármore porque o gramado pinicava suas pernas expostas pela bermuda. Girou o indicador na água, observando a formação de um pequeno redemoinho naquela imensidão pintada de azul. E quando a água se acalmou e sua imagem voltou a se revelar na superfície, viu um segundo rosto no reflexo do espelho d’água.

Jongin pairava acima dele, olhando-o de cima.

— Oi — cumprimentou ele.

— Oi — devolveu, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

Sem que precisasse convidá-lo formalmente, Jongin dobrou os joelhos e se agachou ao lado dele, abraçando as pernas e sentando na grama. Por alguns segundos, ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio que era metade confortável e metade impaciente, porque sempre parecia haver entre eles essa faísca que antecedia o fogo, que ameaçava incendiar tudo.

Kyungsoo ficou feliz por ele estar ali. Por ter ido procurá-lo, em vez de se juntar aos rapazes que se divertiam jogando bola. 

— Foi mal… sobre aquilo mais cedo — Jongin sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, amuado. Às vezes, quando falava desse jeito, seus lábios se alongavam involuntariamente, formando um biquinho bonito. — Eles passaram um pouco dos limites com você. Me desculpa. Eu deveria… ter dito ou feito alguma coisa.

— Você fez — Kyungsoo respondeu, meio sem pensar.

Jongin franziu a testa, confuso, até que sua expressão relaxou, finalmente entendendo ao que ele se referia. O toque das mãos, por trás da bancada da área gourmet. Percebeu, nesse momento, que nunca haviam conversado sobre o que vinha acontecendo — ou quase acontecendo — entre eles. A menção ao gesto instaurou o silêncio novamente, enquanto os dois se perdiam em pensamentos, sensações e expectativas.

Que merda, eles eram dois adolescentes, por acaso? Por que era sempre tão difícil ficar ao lado dele sem que se sentisse sufocado? Sem que sentisse o impulso irresistível de se aproximar, de tocá-lo...

Kyungsoo pegou um pequeno graveto e mergulhou-o parcialmente na água, mexendo o objeto em movimentos circulares e aleatórios para criar desenhos na superfície iluminada. Uma distração. Era uma forma de se desligar de si mesmo e se concentrar em uma só coisa. 

Jongin, observando-o em seu minuto de contemplação silenciosa, chamou sua atenção de volta para ele.

— Por que Jornalismo?

Abriu um sorriso, mas não tirou os olhos da água.

— É uma história meio agridoce.

— Bom, eu gosto de filmes de terror. Não pode ser pior do que isso, pode?

Kyungsoo riu, mais soprando o ar pelo nariz do que de fato emitindo algum som. O riso o fez chacoalhar o corpo de leve, seu ombro encostando sutilmente no braço de Jongin. A proximidade o acordou de novo, colocando-o em estado de alerta e autoconsciência. Ele segurou o graveto com força, mas parou de movê-lo. Quem visse de longe sequer notaria alguma diferença se não estivesse muito, muito atento. 

A quem tivesse boa percepção e olhos muito aguçados, porém, talvez conseguisse perceber como os dois rapazes se aproximavam lentamente, pendendo um para o outro, movendo o corpo milímetro por milímetro até seus braços estivessem quase encostados. Era doloroso de se observar. Ficavam naquela brincadeira, sem se encostar de fato, mas se aproximando o bastante para sentirem aquele impulso elétrico aflorando entre as peles, um segundo antes de se tocarem de verdade.

— Acredite se quiser, eu era uma criança terrível — Kyungsoo começou, agora se concentrando em uma folha que boiava na piscina. Estava um pouco receoso, porque nunca tinha contado isso para ninguém. — Eu fazia todo tipo de traquinagem e vivia me metendo em encrenca. Os vizinhos ficavam doidos comigo. Meu pai trabalhava numa pequena empresa na cidade vizinha e minha mãe era dona de casa. Acho que quase todas as mães são donas de casa no interior, ainda mais naquela época, porque era muito comum essa coisa de família tradicional: o homem vai trabalhar, a mulher cuida da casa. Era diferente de como é agora, principalmente nas cidades grandes.

— Também acontece aqui — concordou Jongin. — Minha mãe foi dona de casa por muito tempo também, como a sua.

Balançou a cabeça, assentindo de leve.

— Como meu pai estava sempre trabalhando, ele não ficava muito em casa. Quando chegava, tirava os sapatos, dava um beijo na minha mãe e ia direto pro sofá. Ele sempre assistia o jornal das 20h, todos os dias. Nunca perdia. E minha mãe, sempre que brigava comigo, me botava ali com ele de castigo para assistir o jornal. Esse era meu castigo. Sentar com o meu pai na sala e pedir pra ele colocar em algum canal de desenho, até desistir e ficar ali, emburrado, assistindo à programação inteira do jornal.

— Então você gostava de assistir o jornal?

— O quê? Não, eu _odiava! —_ retrucou, e Jongin caiu na risada. Era gostoso escutá-lo rindo desse jeito. Era gostoso saber que _ele_ conseguia fazê-lo rir desse jeito. — É sério. Odiava com todas as minhas forças. Só que… as coisas foram ficando meio complicadas no trabalho do meu pai. Ele quase não parava mais em casa, e começou a me dar ainda menos atenção do que eu já recebia. Adivinha? Fiquei mais insuportável do que antes. Eu caçava confusão e fazia todo tipo de bagunça só pra poder ficar de castigo, porque era o único momento que eu podia ficar com ele. Que doido, né? Nessa idade eu não fazia ideia de que podia simplesmente chegar lá e sentar com ele no sofá sem precisar ter causado um alvoroço ou destruído a vizinhança. Eu achava que precisava de uma desculpa.

— Mas você acabou se apaixonando por Jornalismo nesse meio tempo — sugeriu Jongin, tentando adivinhar o resto da história.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Deve ter acontecido. Eu não me lembro quando tudo começou, mas em algum momento percebi que eu admirava os repórteres e âncoras. Queria ser como eles.

Jongin ponderou a afirmação por algum tempo.

— Você se tornou um estudante de Jornalismo porque queria que seu pai enxergasse você? — perguntou ele. — Porque queria receber a atenção dele do mesmo jeito que os âncoras do jornal recebiam todas as noites?

Os olhos já naturalmente grandes se arregalaram, e ele olhou para Jongin como se ele o tivesse visto nu por acidente. Era como se sentia. Exposto e vulnerável. Ninguém nunca enxergara através dele desse jeito antes.

— Acho que é um jeito de ver as coisas — acabou dizendo, descontando o sentimento frustrante da realização no graveto, que se partiu em sua mão. — Que merda, acho que você tem razão. Você não deveria estar cursando Psicologia?

Jongin soltou um riso anasalado, mas depois olhou para baixo, para os próprios tênis.

— Desculpa. Acho que fui meio invasivo.

— Não, tudo bem. Você tá certo.

— Kyungsoo… — ele disse, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro de forma conciliadora.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Kyungsoo se sobressaltou ao toque, virando-se por instinto na direção de Jongin, que olhou sobre seu ombro e arregalou os olhos. Foi um gesto sutil, muito rápido. Mal teve tempo de entender o motivo antes que uma voz estridente irrompesse em seus ouvidos.

— Ei, vocês dois! Cuidado aí! — alguém gritou, no mesmo instante em que uma bola pesada os acertava por trás, atingindo suas costas.

Por não estar com as mãos apoiadas no chão, Jongin se desequilibrou e se agarrou ao ombro de Kyungsoo, buscando por estabilidade. Caíram os dois na água. Os corpos mergulharam na piscina, rompendo a barreira da superfície gelada e submergindo, a temperatura despertando-os do estado de calmaria direto para a exasperação congelante.

Kyungsoo sentiu como se tivesse gelo circulando em suas veias, por baixo das roupas e escorregando dentro das meias. Como dedos gélidos acariciando sua bochecha. Quando subiram de volta, angustiados para sair dali, os rostos se encontraram cara a cara do lado de cima e viram uma dúzia de outros alunos ao redor deles, parados na borda da piscina com suas mãos estendidas para ajudá-los a subir.

— Puta merda, mano. Desculpa aí! — o mesmo cara de antes gritou. — A gente tentou avisar, mas não deu tempo. Foi mal mesmo.

Foram puxados para cima, e as pessoas imediatamente colocaram toalhas em seus ombros, tentando mantê-los aquecidos. Parecia ainda mais gelado agora que tinham saído da piscina, o vento acariciando a pele molhada de suas pernas e pescoço. As roupas pesavam, encharcadas, e Kyungsoo estava tão ocupado tentando se recuperar do choque que nem conseguiu responder ao outro rapaz.

— Coitadinhos. Deve estar muito frio lá dentro. — Ouviu alguém comentar. Também sentiu uma mão em suas costas, alisando a toalha com força para aquecê-lo.

— Vão lá pra dentro e troquem de roupa — um veterano aconselhou, empurrando-os em direção à casa. — Fiquem bem aquecidos e voltem pra cá. Prometo que vamos separar as carnes mais gostosas pra vocês.

Jongin respondeu por eles.

— Obrigado, _sunbae_. — Depois, virando-se para Kyungsoo, disse: — Vamos entrar.

Meio andaram, meio correram até a varanda da casa alugada. Pegaram roupas secas na mochila e procuraram um banheiro livre, deixando a marca de suas pegadas molhadas pelo chão de madeira. O primeiro lavabo, perto de onde uma turma de Publicidade se entretia com jogos e bebida, estava ocupado. Tinha outro banheiro nos fundos, perto da área de serviço. Era um pouco menor, mais estreito e comprido, mas ainda grande o suficiente para que pudessem ficar frente a frente com uma distância segura.

Assim que entrou, Jongin fechou a porta e tirou a toalha das costas para secar o cabelo, que pingava nos ombros e escorria pela testa. Kyungsoo parou a um passo dele, assistindo o gesto com o coração disparado no peito. Ele não sabia dizer se o banho gelado acidental aumentara sua frequência cardíaca ou se a culpa era da proximidade entre eles. Uma vez, ouviu na televisão que a água fria é um estimulante natural. Estar sozinho com Jongin, daquele jeito, com suas roupas agarradas em todos os músculos do seu corpo bonito, também não ajudava muito.

O calouro deu pulinhos no lugar, tentando se aquecer.

— Que frio — resmungou entredentes, soprando o ar pela boca. Kyungsoo ficou ali, paralisado, porque não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios cheios e molhados. — Kyungsoo… — Ele riu, levando uma mão ao topo da sua cabeça, e ele viu aqueles lábios se entreabrirem em um sorriso engraçadinho. — Seu cabelo tá em pé aqui.

Ah…

Sentiu os dedos dele penteando as mechas teimosas que apontavam para cima, alisando sua cabeça com a palma da mão para manter os fios abaixados. Talvez porque o banheiro estivesse abafado, com as janelas no alto fechadas, Kyungsoo começou a sentir calor circular em seu corpo de novo. Observou o sorriso naquela boca bonita se desfazer aos poucos, e então subiu o olhar até os olhos castanhos e amendoados, vendo aquele brilho de novo. Intenso, nebuloso e febril. 

— Kyungsoo — disse outra vez, mas agora em um sussurro ligeiramente rouco. Não como se quisesse chamá-lo ou de fato dizer alguma coisa, apenas como se sentisse a necessidade de saborear seu nome na ponta da língua.

Merda.

A mão pousada em sua cabeça desceu, deslizando lentamente para baixo até a orelha. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando ela parou por alguns segundos na lateral do seu rosto. Os cabelos curtos e encharcados escorriam, as gotículas de água escorregando para a mão de Jongin. Naquele momento, esqueceu que deveriam estar se secando e trocando de roupa, porque apenas conseguia se concentrar no toque descendo, mais e mais para baixo, os dedos trilhando a pele sensível do seu pescoço.

Moveu a cabeça, pendendo-a levemente para trás. Já havia perdido o controle de si mesmo, e agora lhe restava apenas deixar que seu corpo impusesse sua vontade sobre a razão. A mão continuou deslizando, pressionando e sentindo suas curvas, contornando seu pescoço e seguindo até as clavículas, e então para os ombros, e então…

O corpo de Kyungsoo tremeu. Um arrepio se arrastou sobre a pele, desde o ombro até o antebraço conforme Jongin passeava com os dedos por ali. Soltou o ar pela boca e o puxou de volta, um som audível de respiração pairando entre eles. Deixou-se ser comandado pelo desejo aprisionado e, enquanto sentia a mão deslizar pelo braço molhado, fez a mesma coisa com Jongin.

Entreabriu os olhos e segurou o pulso dele com delicadeza, acariciando a parte de dentro com o polegar. Descobriu que não era paciente como Jongin. Queria senti-lo, desesperadamente e por inteiro, mas tinha pressa. Quando piscou e olhou para a frente, para o peitoral deliciosamente marcado na camiseta molhada, já estava com a mão segurando seu bíceps, percorrendo a pele gelada em direção ao tecido agarrado aos ombros, querendo se aventurar com os dedos por baixo dele.

Quase sorriu quando começou a ouvir a respiração de Jongin escapar pela boca, o corpo tremendo sob seu toque aventureiro. A mão dele se fechou em seu tríceps, firme e forte, e o calouro pendeu para a frente, o rosto mergulhando para perto do seu pescoço. Os dois continuaram movendo suas mãos, acariciando, sentindo, explorando. Os suspiros de Jongin ficavam cada vez mais audíveis, enviando arrepios e soprando ar quente em seus ouvidos.

Porra…

Cederam um contra o outro, os corpos quase se fundindo. Kyungsoo virou o rosto, colocando todas as escolhas nas mãos dos seus impulsos, deixando que eles o levassem aonde quisesse. Os toques vagavam lentamente, cada vez mais intensos e determinados. Pressionou-se contra ele, os rostos colados e as respirações quase sincronizadas. Seu nariz tocou a bochecha gelada de Jongin, respirando contra a pele dele. O rapaz correspondeu ao toque da mesma maneira. Arrebatado pelas sensações, empurrou e impulsionou o rosto de Kyungsoo com o seu, o nariz roçando e soltando o ar abaixo de sua orelha.

Era tudo tão novo, tão experimental. Kyungsoo achou que fosse desabar, desmoronar nos braços dele, porque as pernas lhe pareciam fracas e o corpo mole. Os toques que se intensificavam, pouco a pouco, relaxaram. O som das respirações continuou ali, preenchendo o silêncio com suspiros de excitação. 

— Kyungsoo — repetiu Jongin.

E, dessa vez, ele respondeu, quase hipnotizado.

— Sim — disse, não como uma pergunta, mas como uma afirmação.

Jongin recuou um pouco e inclinou o rosto, mas quando tentou beijá-lo, Kyungsoo se desfez do torpor e se afastou, ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para escapar do toque dos lábios molhados.

A rejeição pegou ambos os rapazes de surpresa. Jongin se afastou, se desligou dele como se fossem pólos iguais de um ímã, repelindo-se.

_Não deveríamos_ , uma voz dizia na cabeça de Kyungsoo.

Era sua própria voz, percebeu. Ainda que não houvesse nada que quisesse mais no mundo do que beijar Jongin. Ainda que seu corpo implorasse por isso.

Sentiu a falta do calor quando o rapaz recuou até a pia, apoiando-se ali e olhando para ele, completamente perdido e confuso. Viu mágoa em seus olhos. Havia magoado Jongin, machucado seus sentimentos. Um gosto amargo tomou conta da sua boca. Quis se socar por ser tão imbecil.

— Desculpa — Jongin murmurou ressentido. — Acho que devo ter interpretado algo errado.

Entreabriu os lábios, querendo rebater aquela afirmação. Dizer que era mentira, que ele não havia entendido nada errado. Que ele _queria_ isso tanto quanto Jongin queria. Queria tão intensamente que sentia medo, porque não entendia como podia sentir tanto, esperar tanto, desejar tanto. Era novamente um menino de interior perdido na cidade grande. Perdido em Jongin e em si mesmo. Em seu desejo e sua culpa.

Respirou, respirou e respirou, tentando acalmar o ritmo da respiração e dizer. Precisava dizer alguma coisa. Precisava ser rápido, porque os olhos de Jongin estavam úmidos enquanto o encarava, revelando o quanto se sentia magoado e traído, e tinha quase certeza de que seus olhos estavam do mesmo jeito.

Observou, impotente, assistindo Jongin dar-lhe as costas. Ele pegou as roupas secas na pia e saiu, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Kyungsoo finalmente desabou. Deixou-se cair sentado sobre o vaso sanitário fechado, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e descontando a frustração nos próprios cabelos, puxando, esticando e torcendo até que machucasse. Até sentir que havia se punido o bastante.

Mas, dentre todas as coisas, nada doeu tanto quanto ver Jongin ir embora.


	4. Chapter 4

As manhãs eram estranhas.

Jongin já não mais se enfiava ao seu lado quando estava escovando os dentes no banheiro, não se juntava a eles para beber à noite ou esperava por ele para tomar o café-da-manhã. Não correspondia aos seus olhares quando Kyungsoo o observava de longe. E não conversavam desde… Bem, desde que ele estragou tudo no retiro acadêmico.

Podia ter beijado Jongin aquele dia. Podia ter dado um passo à frente naquilo, o que quer que fosse. Era com isso que sonhava dia e noite desde que o havia conhecido, não era? Queria tanto aquele cara que sentia que poderia explodir. Por que estava hesitando? Por que estava fugindo?

Kyungsoo era um cagão de merda. Quando finalmente teve chance de satisfazer seu maior desejo, deu para trás e se esquivou como um adolescente assustado. Como um covarde. Agora precisava lidar com as consequências e, quem sabe, torcer para que não fosse tarde demais. Talvez ainda desse tempo de consertar as coisas.

Passou noites em claro pensando no que dizer, em _como_ dizer. Ensaiava as palavras dentro da própria cabeça e decorava seu discurso, às vezes até mesmo durante as aulas. Mal conseguia estudar e, quando as provas chegaram, se viu tão esgotado mentalmente que, pela segunda vez desde o início de sua vida universitária, sentiu medo de fracassar e botar tudo a perder.

— O que tá rolando, Kyungsoo? — Jongdae perguntou um dia após o final da semana de provas, quando foram pegar um cappuccino na máquina automática de café. — Eu te conheço. Você tá pra baixo há alguns dias.

— É verdade. Eu e o Dae estamos há algum tempo buscando desculpas pra você se abrir com a gente, mas você nunca parece a fim. Estamos preocupados com você, cara. Você sabe que pode contar tudo pra gente, não sabe?

Kyungsoo assentiu, mas sequer abriu a boca.

Como poderia dizer como se sentia?

_Sim, eu venho me sentindo mal porque é a primeira vez que sinto uma atração sexual e emocional tão forte por outro cara. Ah, pois é, eu esqueci de dizer que não sou hétero como vocês pensavam e, a propósito, Junmyeon, venho sentindo um tesão incontrolável no seu irmão mais novo._

Kyungsoo nunca poderia explicar nada disso aos amigos.

E tudo se tornava ainda pior quando Junmyeon estava ali ao seu lado, olhando-o com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro triste e alisando suas costas com uma das mãos.

— Tudo bem, você não precisa contar, ok? Não vamos forçar você a nada. — Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo e o envolveu com os braços, tentando consolá-lo. Junmyeon se encaixou contra seu corpo, o peso aprisionando-o no abraço, mas nada pesava mais do que a culpa. — O que acha de a gente ir pra algum barzinho hoje à noite e encher a cara? Isso faria você se sentir melhor?

Não fez.

Horas mais tarde, Kyungsoo sentia sua cabeça latejar e o mundo girar vagamente ao seu redor. A bebida descia, morna e amarga, um rastro de queimação descendo da garganta até o estômago. Piscou, sonolento, porque as luzes que vinham de cima, dos lustres, o deixavam zonzo e irritado. O cotovelo empurrava as garrafas de vidro verdes acumuladas sobre a mesa para que pudesse deitar a cabeça nos braços.

Devia ter bebido mais. Quando recebeu o convite e decidiu aceitá-lo, planejava realmente encher a cara como Junmyeon havia sugerido. Beber até esquecer de Jongin, do seu desempenho terrível nas provas e de todos os problemas que o atormentavam. Não foi suficiente, pelo visto, porque continuava sóbrio demais em certo nível, enquanto Junmyeon e Jongdae estavam apagados, dormindo debruçados na mesa do bar. E agora pensava, talvez mais do que antes, em tudo que pretendia esquecer.

Para piorar, havia recebido uma mensagem de Jo Jung-suk mais cedo, mas não se atrevera a ler. Ignorou tanto quanto pôde, sem nem mesmo espiar na barra de notificações sobre o que se tratava, porque já previa qual seria o assunto da conversa e, se estivesse certo, talvez precisasse de um tempo para resolver mais um problema. Não tivera coragem de abri-la. Até agora.

Colega de quarto  
  


Oi, Kyungsoo. Como vai?   
Desculpe mandar mensagem tão tarde. Não queria te incomodar, mas achei que seria legal avisar, caso você não tenha ficado sabendo ainda. Recebi uma ligação da coordenação da faculdade. As obras nos dormitórios do nosso andar terminaram ontem à tarde. Segundo eles, podemos nos mudar de volta a partir de amanhã.   
23:42 PM⠀

  
Soltou uma risada assim que terminou de ler a mensagem. Talvez de desespero, talvez pela bebida, começou a rir baixinho sem que pudesse evitar. Cobriu a boca com a palma da mão e abafou o barulho. Era engraçado como Jung-suk escrevia tudo tão certinho e de maneira formal, ou quem sabe a graça fosse na verdade o terror internalizado que ameaçava sair em risadas engasgadas. Estava na merda, isso sim.

Só parou de rir quando uma das atendentes se aproximou da mesa deles. Ela carregava uma máquina de cartão móvel e parecia esconder a irritação em um sorriso forçado, encarnando o papel da perfeita garçonete de simpatia inesgotável. A atuação não o convenceu. Kyungsoo era esperto o bastante para perceber que estavam sendo enxotados.

— Cliente — chamou ela com cuidado —, estamos fechando em quinze minutos. Peço por favor que o senhor e seus amigos se programem para deixar o estabelecimento nesse tempo. — Olhou para os dois rapazes desmaiados na cadeira e o sorriso engessado tremeu. — Se quiser, posso chamar um táxi para levá-los para casa.

Kyungsoo pagou a conta, agradeceu à moça e aceitou a ajuda oferecida, porque, de outro modo, não saberia o que fazer com os amigos podres de bêbados. Era ele quem deveria estar ali, moribundo e anestesiado. A essa altura seus amigos deveriam estar carregando-o nas costas e se revezando para subir as escadas do prédio com ele, até finalmente deixá-lo na cama, confortável e em segurança. Era assim que deveria ser, e não o contrário.

De alguma forma, conseguiu colocar os amigos no táxi, os dois caídos um contra o outro ao seu lado no banco. Pagou uma gorjeta ao taxista pelo incômodo, já que Junmyeon, agora acordado (ou quase isso), gritava uma coleção inteira de asneiras pela janela do carro e Jongdae cantarolava o hino nacional baixinho, os pés apoiados no banco do motorista.

Não teve coragem de ligar para Hyeri. Não queria incomodá-la como da última vez, quando largaram Jongdae dentro de um carrinho de obras nas mãos dela de madrugada. Também não entrou em contato com Jongin, mas enquanto arrastava os amigos, um de cada vez, até a recepção do prédio, achou ter visto o zelador interfonar para ele.

Quando abriu a porta do elevador, lá estava Jongin. O garoto que ele queria esquecer. O garoto que ele _precisava_ esquecer, ali de pé sob as luzes fortes, com os braços cruzados e uma jaqueta por cima da sua camiseta do pijama.

— Você podia ter me ligado, Kyungsoo.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de colocar Junmyeon apoiado em seu ombro e ajudá-lo a levar os dois bêbados para cima.

O álcool parecia estar abandonando aos poucos seu organismo. Kyungsoo não via mais o mundo girar ao seu redor, e a imagem de Jongin parecia tão perfeitamente estável e real que jurou estar totalmente sóbrio. Entraram no apartamento com os dois a tiracolo. Jongin deixou Junmyeon no quarto e voltou para a sala enquanto Kyungsoo ainda tirava os tênis e as meias de Jongdae, livrava-o do casaco pesado e o cobria com seu cobertor.

Ficou sentado de pernas cruzadas no sofá, assistindo Jongdae se revirar em seu colchão e babar no seu travesseiro. E então percebeu que Jongin estava ali, distante e mergulhado nas sombras azuladas da penumbra do apartamento, mas ainda o observando. Tão bonito, tão real.

O rapaz passou por ele, dando a volta ao redor do colchão e deixando um tapinha leve no seu joelho. Depois seguiu até a varanda, como se quisesse que ele o seguisse.

Kyungsoo interpretou o gesto como um convite.

Alcançou a porta de vidro corrediça da varanda e saiu, sentindo o vento gelado soprar em seu rosto e acariciar suas roupas. Jongin estava de costas, os braços apoiados no parapeito de alvenaria, olhando para a cidade adormecida. Kyungsoo parou ao lado dele, mas não perto demais, e copiou o gesto. Ficaram assim, em silêncio, sentindo a brisa balançar os cabelos e os pensamentos se bagunçarem ainda mais enquanto observavam a paisagem.

— Você não interpretou nada errado — Kyungsoo soltou, depois de um tempo. E pareceu libertador. Pensou naquilo por tantos dias… Queria dizer aquilo há tanto tempo que a frase apenas saiu, se desprendeu sem querer de seus lábios, porque não conseguia mais guardar para si mesmo.

Jongin não tirou os olhos da cidade.

— Está tudo bem, Kyungsoo.

— Não! Não tá tudo bem — disse, dessa vez mais alto. Imaginou se era culpa da bebida por estar tão eufórico e corajoso. — Eu só… — abaixou o tom, porque o rapaz agora o olhava com os olhos arregalados em surpresa, virado para ele. — Escuta, você não entendeu nada errado, Jongin. O problema sou eu. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso. — Apontou para seu próprio peito e depois para o peito de Jongin. — Eu não faço ideia do que nós temos agora, mas quero isso tão desesperadamente que tenho medo. Você me faz sentir coisas que eu ainda não estou preparado pra sentir.

Jongin continuou olhando-o, seus olhos gentis inundados de sentimentos mistos de anseio e confusão. Viu os dedos dele se apertarem no parapeito da varanda.

— Isso é porque o Junmyeon é meu irmão?

— Junmyeon é meu melhor amigo — respondeu, constatando o óbvio. — E ele… Sei que ele não vai gostar de saber disso. Tem muita coisa… — Não terminou a frase, mas Jongin parecia entender o que ele queria dizer.

— Ele não sabe sobre você?

— Ele sabe sobre _você_? — Kyungsoo rebateu, e Jongin desviou os olhos para longe, constrangido.

Não respondeu, e Kyungsoo também não perguntou, porque a resposta ficara mais do que evidente no gesto. Junmyeon não sabia nada sobre nada. Tentou imaginar o choque que seria descobrir que seu irmão e seu melhor amigo se interessam por caras e estão, secreta e inegavelmente, sentindo _coisas_ um pelo outro. Coisas que nem mesmo Kyungsoo saberia explicar. Precisavam contar aos poucos, se quisessem que isso, de alguma forma, desse certo.

Jongin suspirou alto, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Alguma coisa ainda parecia incomodá-lo.

— Você podia ter me ligado — repetiu, referindo-se novamente ao episódio da bebedeira dos amigos. — Você acha que eu sou tão babaca assim a ponto de te ignorar só porque você negou meu beijo no retiro? Eu teria te ajudado a trazê-los pra casa, Kyungsoo. Eu não sou um cara assim tão ruim.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não acho que você seja ruim. Nem um pouco, Jongin. — Fez uma pausa, enchendo os pulmões de ar e, então, soltando devagar. — E é por isso que não consegui ligar.

Podia estar maluco ou ainda ligeiramente tonto pela bebida, mas jurou ter visto uma mudança sutil, mas significativa, nos olhos castanhos de Jongin. Uma vivacidade brilhando nas órbitas. Algo que o deixou quente por dentro, amolecido e meio bobo. Talvez fosse o sinal de um recomeço.

— Graças ao seu amigo, você perdeu sua cama… — começou ele, ainda levemente debruçado no parapeito, mas erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo. — Quer dormir na minha? — Ele sorriu, o sorriso travesso de sempre. — Ou ainda é demais pra você?

Aquela proposta era tentadora e perigosa. Muito, muito perigosa.

— É demais — ele concordou, também sorrindo. — Mas posso aceitar o convite mesmo assim?

Jongin sorriu ainda mais. Era a sua resposta.

Caminharam pelo apartamento na ponta dos pés, desviando sorrateiramente de Jongdae, que dormia esparramado no colchão da sala, e evitando fazer qualquer ruído ao chegar perto do quarto de Junmyeon. Kyungsoo sentia aquele familiar frio na barriga de quem estava fazendo algo errado. Por algum motivo, a adrenalina formigava dentro dele, que se divertia com o entusiasmo e a sensação de liberdade que o pequeno ato rebelde trazia.

Sentir tudo aquilo que sentia por Jongin já não era quebrar todas as regras, de qualquer forma?

Jongin caiu na cama ainda de jaqueta e de meias, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. A camiseta do pijama sem querer havia subido com a queda brusca, a barra do tecido revelando uma extensão da pele dourada logo acima do cós da calça e pouco abaixo do umbigo.

Kyungsoo sentiu-se tímido, temeroso em se aproximar. Sentou na pontinha do colchão, do lado oposto, observando como os cabelos castanhos do moreno se esparramavam de um jeito tão bonito na fronha. E por um tempo, conforme apenas contemplava e sentia as batidas do próprio coração, Jongin deixou que ele o olhasse e olhou de volta. Admirando, apreciando cada detalhe.

Teria ficado um tempo infinito apenas mergulhado naquela contemplação silenciosa, se Jongin não o interrompesse. Ele ergueu o tronco, olhou-o um pouco mais e sorriu, antes de empurrar seu peito para baixo e fazê-lo se deitar também.

— Só deita, Kyungsoo. Vou me sentir estranho se você apenas ficar aí me olhando.

_Estranho_. Ele se perguntou o que Jongin queria dizer com aquilo. O que significava se sentir estranho, naquela situação específica? Kyungsoo achava que sabia. Conseguia ler nos olhos dele, na maneira como o olhava, intenso e quase febril, quase...

Deu de ombros, as mãos sobre a própria barriga, porque não queria que seus braços invadissem o espaço do outro rapaz. Sentia seu diafragma subir e descer enquanto respirava, suave, mas longamente.

— Por quê? Você olha pra mim o tempo todo.

— Isso é verdade — confessou Jongin. — Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.

Kyungsoo sorriu com a declaração. E, assim, começaram com aquilo de novo, aquele negócio de trocar olhares sem dizer nada. Coisa que ele não via nem mesmo nos romances de TV, porque era um tempo muito longo sem diálogos ou ações, apenas silêncio e contemplação. Era íntimo demais para ser transmitido ou mostrado ao mundo.

— Eu me pergunto o que vem agora — murmurou Kyungsoo, depois de um tempo.

— Como assim?

— O que fazemos agora? Sobre… isso. — Gesticulou, apontando para eles. — Sobre nós.

Jongin se virou de lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço. O cabelo voltou a cair na testa de novo, em uma bagunça de fios desarrumados que pareciam muito macios. Ele o olhou, e olhou mais um pouco, erguendo os lábios em um quase sorriso. Kyungsoo demorou a perceber que ele estava brincando com sua camiseta, cutucando o tecido suavemente com o indicador.

— Podemos ir aos poucos — prometeu Jongin. — De minuto a minuto. Não quero pensar demais no futuro, nas inseguranças ou nos problemas que isso pode causar. Só quero me concentrar no que vai acontecer no minuto seguinte, e isso basta.

Kyungsoo gostou daquilo. Sentiu que era uma promessa, um lance só deles. Tudo que precisavam fazer era não pensar demais e se concentrar no minuto seguinte, no dia seguinte, na semana seguinte. Talvez assim tivessem uma chance.

Ele sorriu pequeno e olhou para ele. 

— O que você quer fazer nesse minuto, então?

— Eu acho… — Jongin começou, mas mudou de ideia. Pensou por um tempinho, avaliando suas opções, até sorrir e deixar as pálpebras cederem. — Fechar os olhos, ficar em silêncio e me concentrar apenas na sua respiração. É simples e fácil, e é o que eu quero fazer com o meu minuto.

Inspirado pela ideia de Jongin, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos também. Permitiu que o corpo relaxasse, ainda que sentisse a respiração desregulada e aquela tensão gostosa borbulhando em seu estômago. Começou a contar. Não como uma contagem regressiva, como algo que estava destinado a acabar, mas como um início. Uma linha de partida. Um começo que seria seguido de muitos outros começos depois dele.

Um, dois, três, quatro...

O silêncio os abraçou como um velho amigo. Jongin estava de lado, deitado no travesseiro, e Kyungsoo deitado com as costas no colchão, com o rosto virado na direção dele.

Nunca imaginou que ficaria feliz em apenas deitar e ouvir a respiração de alguém.

Por longos segundos, tudo que fizeram foi mergulhar na escuridão, respirando um contra o outro sem dizer uma palavra. Era confortável ficar assim com Jongin, na mesma medida em que era terrivelmente excitante. Sentia o corpo submerso em descargas elétricas sempre que o ar quente da respiração de Jongin soprava em seu rosto. 

Expectativa, de novo. E desejo.

Aquele desejo prematuro, ainda metade adormecido, escondido bem fundo dentro deles.

Quando todos os sessenta segundos se esgotaram, Jongin não abriu os olhos. Kyungsoo observou seus lábios se moverem, desejando um “Boa noite” muito fraco. Então o rapaz se virou, encarando o outro lado do cômodo. Kyungsoo se viu encarando as costas dele — os ombros largos e a curva bonita e tentadora da nuca, assim como a jaqueta jeans que lhe dava um ar de modelo, mesmo sobre a camiseta branca que usava de pijama.

_Ele deveria tirá-la para dormir_ , pensou.

E, depois, outro pensamento. Um que fez algo dentro de Kyungsoo se agitar.

Queria tirá-la.

Queria...

Kyungsoo se moveu, devagar, sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo ou até onde teria coragem de ir. Arrastou-se sobre o colchão até cruzar o limite que tinha planejado respeitar, cada vez mais perto, mas sem encostar em Jongin. Talvez realmente ainda restasse mais álcool do que imaginava em seu organismo. Era a única explicação para ter ficado tão corajoso, tão impulsivo.

Avançou ainda mais, assistindo o corpo de Jongin reagir minimamente aos seus movimentos. Ele sabia. Jongin podia senti-lo. E quando ele se remexeu, empurrando as costas de modo sutil para que ficassem mais próximos, Kyungsoo entendeu o gesto como uma confirmação para seguir em frente.

Ouviu a voz gostosa dele em algum lugar da sua mente. _Não pense demais._

Então olhou para dentro de si mesmo e se fez uma pergunta:

“O que você quer fazer no próximo minuto, Kyungsoo?”

Tinha aí sua resposta.

Levou as mãos à parte de trás do colarinho da jaqueta jeans. Puxou-a para baixo e Jongin se levantou um pouco, facilitando seu trabalho. Deslizou a peça sobre os ombros e os braços, aproveitando para sentir a pele dos bíceps de novo nas costas dos dedos. A pele de Jongin… havia algo de especial sobre ela. Não apenas por ser bonita, brilhante e dourada, como se tivesse sido beijada pelo sol, mas também por parecer incrivelmente lisinha e macia. Ele queria tanto tocá-la.

Viu Jongin tremer de leve quando sua respiração tocou a orelha dele. Não percebeu que tinha chegado tão perto até assistir suas reações, a perna se encolhendo sutilmente e o lençol se repuxando na direção dele, denunciando os dedos que agarravam-se ao tecido da roupa de cama. Agiu por instinto, apoiando as mãos de leve na cintura dele e afundando o rosto na camiseta, agora livre do tecido grosso da jaqueta.

Tinha o cheiro de Jongin. Um perfume natural e maravilhoso que não saberia descrever. Algo quente e amadeirado, mas ao mesmo tempo com um adocicado e frescor de sabonete. E um toque sutil, bem leve e quase apagado, de desodorante ou colônia masculina. Roçou o nariz ali, inspirando profundamente contra a camiseta dele. Apertou a cintura mais forte, porque precisava se agarrar a alguma coisa. Jongin tomou a mão dele entre a sua, enlaçando os dedos juntos e puxando-a até seu tronco, pressionando a palma contra o abdômen definido.

Porra. Kyungsoo estava a um passo de enlouquecer. 

Jongin empurrou o corpo para trás até sentir as costas pressionadas contra Kyungsoo, ainda segurando sua mão em frente ao corpo. Ele agora estava tão próximo que Kyungsoo precisava apenas erguer de leve a cabeça para a pontinha do nariz encostar em sua nuca. E foi o que fez. Aspirou o cheiro dele enquanto sentia os lábios esfregando no colarinho e sua mão segurando, agarrando e torcendo o tecido do pijama, amarrotando a camiseta branca.

Não, Kyungsoo _estava_ enlouquecendo.

Se seu coração já estava acelerado antes, agora parecia prestes a explodir. Apertou-o ainda mais, abraçando o corpo quente junto ao seu.

Os dois arfavam baixinho, arrancando suspiros um do outro enquanto se movimentavam, os corpos pressionados, colados, sem um milímetro de espaço entre eles. Jongin afastou a mão da sua, porque Kyungsoo já não precisava de um incentivo para apertá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Agora livre, o calouro esticou a mão para trás e agarrou a parte de trás da coxa de Kyungsoo, puxando-a para cima do próprio corpo.

_Puta merda._ Se sentia de novo um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele, desbravando os mistérios do universo e conhecendo pela primeira vez as facetas da atração física por outra pessoa — do querer, do sentir, do desejar. De todo esse conjunto de coisas que faziam seu ventre formigar em excitação e nervosismo.

Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Suas mãos deslizavam e pressionavam, abraçando-o com força, subindo e descendo no abdômen de Jongin, às vezes sentindo os mamilos endurecidos pelo frio por cima da camiseta dele e deslizando para baixo outra vez, mas nunca descendo demais. Parava sempre quando sentia o cós da calça, como se houvesse uma barreira invisível que o impedisse de ultrapassar. Com a coxa sendo puxada, alisada e apertada pelos dedos habilidosos de Jongin, Kyungsoo suspirava e esfregava o rosto nas costas e no pescoço dele, sentindo seu cheiro.

Era viciante. Sentia o corpo quente, tão quente. Havia um pulsar incessante do seu coração, além de uma eletricidade descendo perigosamente até o meio das suas pernas. Ficaram assim, colados e ofegantes e descabelados, se fundindo numa bagunça só. Até que a excitação cresceu a níveis que Kyungsoo não conseguiria esconder, então se afastou, levando um tempo para se desgrudar dele completamente.

Caiu de costas na cama de novo, quase sem fôlego. Seu peito subia e descia como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Jongin relaxou e se ajeitou ao seu lado, dessa vez com as costas no colchão. Notou que ele não estava muito diferente de si mesmo, respirando pesado e soltando o ar pela boca.

Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Nada parecia à altura daquilo, daquele momento, ali e agora.

Quis olhar para o lado. Quis saber como estava o rosto de Jongin e quem sabe espiar a parte da frente da sua calça, só para descobrir se ele também se sentira da mesma forma que ele. Mas, no fim, não se atreveu a observá-lo. Os dois apenas encararam o teto. A mão de Jongin se moveu, procurando a dele sobre o colchão. As palmas das mãos estavam suadas, mas nenhum deles se importou.

Kyungsoo piscou, se sentindo sonolento agora que a euforia aos poucos se dissipava de seu corpo e ele voltava a relaxar. Apertou a mão de Jongin na sua, ouvindo a respiração dele gradativamente também se estabilizar. Suas pálpebras pesavam, cansadas, e ele decidiu que queria isso. Queria adormecer de mãos dadas com Kim Jongin.

Era aquilo que queria fazer com seu próximo minuto.

Kyungsoo levantou antes de todo mundo.

Passou o café, comprou uma caixinha de leite na loja de conveniência e preparou a mesa. Queria se manter ocupado. Do contrário, caso se permitisse pensar demais ou fechar os olhos, poderia ainda sentir o cheiro amadeirado e quente impregnado nele, nas suas roupas, na sua pele. O cheiro gostoso e irresistível de Jongin, que na noite anterior o fizera tocá-lo e se esfregar nele como a porra de um adolescente virgem.

Quando era mais novo, na época do colegial, seus colegas de classe costumavam provocar qualquer garoto que chegasse sorridente demais na sala, enchendo-o de perguntas sobre o acontecimento dos acontecimentos: perder o cabaço. Se você era garoto e parecia felizinho demais por algum motivo, com certeza tinha perdido o cabaço.

Uma regra que nunca se aplicava a Kyungsoo, porque ele estava sempre muito quieto e pouco sorridente, mesmo quando seu pai recebeu uma pequena bolada jogando na loteria ou quando ganhou aqueles tênis com rodinhas de aniversário.

Agora, no entanto, era difícil não sorrir. Ele sentia aquele perfume emanando da própria camiseta e logo pensava no que acontecera de madrugada, um sorriso involuntariamente surgindo nos lábios. Estava com um bom humor do caralho, e ele nem mesmo tinha transado com ninguém. Muito pelo contrário. Ficar perto de Jongin vinha sendo um teste de sobrevivência entre ele e seus hormônios.

Kyungsoo se perguntou se seus amigos seriam capazes de perceber a felicidade inexplicável que irradiava dele naquela manhã.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Jongdae, erguendo-se no colchão da sala e levantando os braços bem no alto para se espreguiçar. — Uau, como chegamos aqui? Eu só lembro de dormir em cima da mesa do bar e depois, puff, já tava aqui na casa do Jun. Quem trouxe a gente?

— Eu trouxe — Kyungsoo respondeu, servindo-se de café na bancada.

A conversa deve ter despertado os outros garotos, porque Junmyeon e Jongin acordaram logo em seguida. Kyungsoo estava acostumado a lidar com os melhores amigos de ressaca. Quando Junmyeon apareceu esfregando os olhos e reclamando de dor de cabeça, entregou-lhe um copo cheio d’água e um analgésico em comprimido. Jongdae ficaria bem depois de um chá de gengibre.

Os dois irmãos se sentaram na mesa, lado a lado. Jongdae também se juntou a eles depois de muito se alongar e resmungar de mal-estar.

— O que aconteceu com vocês? — perguntou Jongin, subitamente interessado. — Por que beberam tanto? Vocês estão péssimos, mas o Kyungsoo parece bem.

— Eu _disse_ que era o amigo inteligente, lembra? — Kyungsoo brincou, se sentindo pleno e magnífico com seu estranho bom-humor matinal.

— Vocês foram… em alguma festa? Alguma balada? — questionou o outro curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo com cautela, perguntando o que não tivera tempo ou coragem de perguntar a Kyungsoo por conta própria. — O que aconteceu?

Jongin estava apenas curioso? Com ciúmes? Preocupado? Ele não saberia dizer.

— Ah, a gente foi… — Junmyeon começou, massageando as têmporas. — O que era mesmo?

Jongdae bebeu um gole de seu chá de gengibre.

— A gente foi num barzinho pra tentar dar uma animada no Soo. O coitado tava com uma cara de cu terrível — comentou de modo casual, e Kyungsoo automaticamente o acertou com o cotovelo na lateral do corpo, embora fosse tarde demais para mantê-lo calado. — Ai! Qual é, Soo. Vai dizer que é mentira? Você vivia pra suspirar nesses últimos dias, e não mudava essa cara de quem chupou limão por nada nesse mundo, então sugerimos que ele enchesse a cara pra ver se melhorava.

Kyungsoo quis morrer.

Não queria que Jongin soubesse de nada disso.

— Então vocês levaram o Kyungsoo pra encher a cara, mas foram vocês que beberam até cair?

— Falando assim, parece que somos péssimos amigos — Junmyeon disse.

— Nós _somos_ péssimos amigos — Jongdae concordou.

Kyungsoo espiou as reações de Jongin, mas sua expressão não denunciava qualquer sinal de desconforto ou mágoa. Na verdade, havia apenas o fantasma de um sorrisinho quase sacana, como se estivesse secretamente adorando o rumo daquela conversa. Estava se divertindo, o desgraçado.

Bom, ao menos isso significava que o que acontecera no banheiro da casa alugada durante o retiro não o incomodava mais. Aquilo tinha ficado para trás.

Jongin se debruçou sobre a mesa e esticou a mão, como se fosse tocar a dele, mas Kyungsoo automaticamente puxou o braço de volta. O filho da mãe estava mesmo se divertindo.

— Da próxima vez que se sentir assim, Kyungsoo, pode me chamar. Sou bom de bebida — garantiu ele, todo sorrisos. — Não vou fazer como esses dois aí, não. Vou deixar você afogar as mágoas e me manter sóbrio. Prometo te levar pra casa em segurança e te colocar na cama.

_Te colocar na cama._

A frase despertou a eletricidade adormecida em seu corpo e trouxe à tona uma das memórias da madrugada. Jongin pressionando seu tronco para baixo, fazendo-o deitar na cama ao seu lado. Jongin respirando, ofegando, se movendo contra ele, empurrando suas costas contra seu peito. Caralho. Kyungsoo _não podia_ pensar nisso agora, a menos que quisesse ficar de pau duro na mesa de café-da-manhã.

— Vocês dois bebendo juntos? — Junmyeon soltou uma risadinha. — Até parece. Kyungsoo odeia publicitários.

E lá estava. A confirmação.

A realização de que todo o medo e o sentimento de culpa que o perseguiam não eram por acaso. Para Junmyeon, a ideia de Jongin e Kyungsoo juntos como amigos já era absurda. Não queria imaginar qual seria sua reação se ele cogitasse a possibilidade de serem mais do que isso. Ou pior: se ele _descobrisse_ que já vinham sendo mais do que isso há algum tempo, embora Kyungsoo não soubesse nomear o que eles tinham.

Eram amigos? Não, certamente não eram amigos, mas conversavam e contavam coisas pessoais um do outro. Não eram meros desconhecidos. Trocavam aqueles toques às escondidas que com certeza os classificavam como mais do que isso, mas ainda menos do que amigos e muito menos do que um casal.

Também não eram ficantes, porque sequer haviam se beijado até agora, ainda que a vontade existisse. O desejo estava lá, era inegável, mas nunca o satisfaziam o suficiente. Talvez por isso toda a tensão sexual que pairava entre os dois fosse tão intensa e sufocante.

O que eles eram, afinal?

Universitários com tesão acumulado e um quase-relacionamento proibido?

O que seria deles depois que toda essa vontade, todo esse desejo e essa excitação juvenil desaparecesse ou fosse saciada? Seriam algo mais? Não seriam nada?

— Kyungsoo? — Junmyeon estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto dele. — Ainda tá dormindo, amigão? — Deu risada, apontando para a torradeira. — Acorda, jegue. Perguntei se você vai querer uma torrada com manteiga.

— Torrada? — repetiu. — Parece bom.

Olhou para Jongin, que já comia uma torrada do outro lado da mesa, ainda vestido com a mesma camiseta onde enfiou o rosto na noite passada. Só a visão já lhe despertou lembranças eufóricas e o perfume que parecia gravado em sua memória. Ele sorriu quando o pegou encarando, os lábios repuxados em um sorriso engraçadinho, sem mostrar os dentes, e com um pouco de manteiga sujando o cantinho da boca.

Kyungsoo continuou bebendo seu café, mas, a essa altura, já estava quase frio.

Apoiou o rosto na mão e se deixou pensar, pensar e pensar. Não conseguia tirar aquela merda da cabeça.

O que eles eram, afinal?

Kyungsoo não contou a ninguém sobre a mensagem de Jung-suk.

Não disse a ninguém que podia voltar para seu dormitório, porque simplesmente não conseguia. Era egoísta, era estúpido e terrivelmente infantil, mas não podia se mudar da República dos Kim. Não agora que estava se aproximando de Jongin. Não depois do que acontecera no quarto dele.

Que mal faria? Estava pagando aluguel em dia, ajudando nas despesas da casa e colaborando com o cronograma de limpeza. E, além do mais, cozinhava quase todas as noites, porque precisava colocar em prática o que aprendera no clube de culinária. Mentir para o melhor amigo não parecia assim tão ruim quando colocava nesses termos.

Até se lembrar de Jongin.

As coisas estavam indo deliciosamente devagar com Jongin. Estavam tomando cuidado redobrado e nunca se tocavam de maneira descarada na frente de Junmyeon, de Jongdae ou de Hyeri. Na verdade, não fosse por estarem mais relaxados perto um do outro e conversando mais, ninguém desconfiaria que houvesse qualquer diferença. Por Deus, eles mal seguravam as mãos!

Às vezes, era um toque prolongado quando Jongin lhe entregava o controle da TV, quando discretamente deslizavam as mãos juntas cheias de sabão ao lavarem a louça ou quando se sentavam todos no sofá para assistir um filme ruim nas noites de sexta-feira e procuravam se sentar lado a lado, apenas para que seus braços e pernas pudessem se encostar.

Parecia a droga de um flerte de ensino fundamental, não fosse a atração sexual que causava toda aquela eletricidade e calor que o deixavam pegando fogo. Kyungsoo sabia que podia beijá-lo a qualquer instante, que podiam fazer algo além de esbarrar as mãos por alguns segundos ou roçar os braços um no outro quando ninguém estivesse olhando. Mas, felizmente ou infelizmente, nunca conseguiam ficar sozinhos no apartamento.

Certo dia, voltou para casa um pouco mais cedo depois de ter um seminário. Tirou os tênis na entrada, largou a mochila no sofá, desfez os botões da camisa xadrez e abriu a geladeira para pegar a garrafa de água, quando ouviu a voz de Jongin chamando do banheiro.

— Junmyeon? — ele gritou.

Era esperado que fosse seu irmão mais velho, e não ele, porque Kyungsoo sempre voltava tarde para o apartamento.

Caminhou em direção ao banheiro, mas não respondeu de imediato. Então Jongin chamou de novo, dessa vez mais alto.

— Junmyeon, ‘cê tá aí? Pega uma toalha pra mim! — pediu, a voz soando abafada sob o ruído contínuo do chuveiro. — A porta do banheiro tá aberta.

Kyungsoo quase entrou em pânico.

O motivo do seu colapso? Jongin. No chuveiro. Tomando banho. Peladão.

Ele só precisava buscar uma toalha no varal, entrar no banheiro, deixá-la sobre a pia e sair, certo? Não era tão complicado. Por que estava tão hesitante? Talvez por estarem sozinhos no apartamento, e numa situação obviamente constrangedora? Mas por que a preocupação? Não era como se Jongin fosse sair do box do modo como veio ao mundo, peladinho da Silva, e agarrá-lo assim de repente.

Certo, ele podia cuidar disso. Simples e rápido. Sem constrangimentos.

Kyungsoo correu para o varal, pegou a toalha de Jongin e voltou depressa, parando em frente à porta do banheiro no corredor. Hesitou, mas logo girou a maçaneta e entrou, sentindo o ar úmido tocar-lhe o rosto. Só precisava deixar a toalha e sair, sem dizer nada.

Mas então...

— É você, Soo? — Jongin perguntou, a voz se sobrepondo ao barulho da água caindo. Ele sabia. Talvez pelo silêncio, talvez por um sexto sentido. Não importava, mas sabia.

Ele deixou a toalha dobrada sobre a pia.

— Sou eu.

— Ah — ele soltou, surpreso, mas não de modo desconcertado, e sim apenas surpreso de um jeito bom. Kyungsoo jurou que pôde ouvi-lo rir. — Se eu soubesse que era você, não teria pedido só a toalha, mas te convidado pra entrar também.

Kyungsoo ignorou o comentário.

— Vou deixar a toalha aqui em cima. A gente se vê depois.

O banheiro era duas vezes maior que aquele cubículo que tinha nos dormitórios da universidade. Em vez do box de vidro, porém, este era separado por uma cortina grossa e florida. Kyungsoo não planejava espiar, mas quando olhou para o reflexo do espelho, viu a silhueta muito tênue do corpo de Jongin enquanto se ensaboava.

Precisava sair logo dali.

Virou-se para a saída, suspirando aliviado. Estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir.

— Ô de casa! — a voz de Junmyeon gritou lá da entrada. Os passos pesados retumbaram no piso sob seus pés, cada vez mais fortes, cada vez mais perto. — Kyungsoo?

A voz soou do outro lado da porta, no corredor do apartamento.

Ele imediatamente se afastou, desesperado. Dessa vez, estava _mesmo_ em pânico. Se Junmyeon visse os dois saindo do banheiro, com certeza acharia estranho. Os dois não tinham intimidade o suficiente, aos olhos do amigo, para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas ele só precisava dizer a verdade, certo? Que viera trazer uma toalha para Jongin, já que era o único em casa. Não era nada de mais.

Como o próprio Jongin não dissera nada, ele mesmo decidiu responder. Ainda assim, por algum motivo, Kyungsoo quase engasgou.

— E-eu?

— Chegou cedo — falou o amigo, sem se mover do lugar. — Tá tomando banho?

Antes de responder, deu alguns passos para perto do box, com medo que ele descobrisse a verdade pelo som da sua voz.

— Tô — mentiu.

— Vai demorar? Preciso entrar pra pegar uma coisa. Combinei de fazer um trabalho com o pessoal e eles estão me esperando pra levar cotonetes pra nossa maquete.

— Hmm — murmurou Kyungsoo, fingindo pensar. Precisava ganhar tempo. Pelo jeito, Junmyeon não desistiria tão fácil. — Vai demorar um pouco. Você pode esperar na sala, se quiser.

Esperou que isso fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo ir embora ou esperar em outro lugar, mas o amigo continuou ali, parado como um poste em frente ao banheiro. Ainda conseguia ver sua sombra pelo vão debaixo da porta.

— Ei, Soo. A porta tá destrancada, né? Foi mal, amigão, mas eu realmente preciso entrar. Juro que não vou nem olhar.

Antes mesmo de ver a maçaneta girar e a porta abrir, Kyungsoo cuidadosamente afastou a cortina florida e se enfiou dentro do box, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Sentiu primeiro as meias ficarem encharcadas, e depois a água do chuveiro respingar em sua blusa. Então olhou para cima e viu o rosto de Jongin, com olhos arregalados e os cabelos ainda escorrendo a espuma do shampoo.

A expressão de choque durou apenas um segundo. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios bonitos logo em seguida, e Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava prestes a dizer alguma gracinha.

— Eu tava brincando quando disse...

Sua mão praticamente voou até o rosto do outro rapaz, cobrindo sua boca antes que pudesse terminar a frase. Por sorte, sua voz saíra baixa, e talvez o barulho do chuveiro tivesse abafado o som.

— Quê? — perguntou Junmyeon, parecendo confuso. — Você falou comigo?

Jongin o agarrou pelos ombros, seus dedos segurando firme sobre sua camisa xadrez e virando os corpos juntos para que Kyungsoo ficasse escondido atrás dele. Desse modo, Junmyeon não conseguiria ver sua silhueta, mesmo que leve. Mas isso também significava que agora estavam debaixo do chuveiro, juntos, e que Kyungsoo estava olhando diretamente para um peitoral molhado e um pescoço muito convidativo.

— Nada não! Isso era… eu cantando no banho. Gosto de cantar no banho. — E como se não bastasse, colocou o gogó para trabalhar e começou a cantar, enquanto ainda cobria a boca de Jongin com uma mão. — _Eu tava brincando quando disse que não sou apaixonado por vocêeeee! Eu tava brincando quando disse que não quero mais te veeeeeeeer!_

Sentiu Jongin rir contra a palma da sua mão e, por reflexo, deixou um tapa estalado no braço dele em repreensão. Junmyeon estava abrindo as gavetas do armário, logo ali na frente. Podia ouvi-lo vasculhando à procura da caixinha de cotonetes.

Jongin, então, envolveu-o com um dos braços, deslizando e encaixando a mão molhada na sua cintura. Em resposta, ganhou mais um tapa exasperado de Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon, que finalmente havia encontrado a caixinha de cotonetes, se levantou e olhou para trás.

— Tá tudo bem aí?

— Tudo ótimo, Jun. São só… — Encarou Jongin nos olhos, evitando ao máximo olhar para qualquer outro lugar. — Mosquitos. Mosquitos grandes e irritantes.

— No chuveiro?

— Estão por toda parte. Você ficaria surpreso.

E como se quisesse provar seu argumento, Kyungsoo deu um terceiro tapinha em Jongin, na lateral nua do corpo dele.

— Credo, vou comprar um desinfetante de citronela na volta — Junmyeon respondeu, pegando o que precisava e abrindo a porta de novo. — Tô indo lá, Kyungsoo. Até mais tarde!

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e soltou o ar. O alívio foi tanto que ele quase se desmontou, relaxando o corpo e afastando a mão do rosto de Jongin, enfim liberando sua boca. Ouviram os passos se afastarem para longe no corredor, depois para a cozinha e então até a entrada. Ficaram ali, molhados e bem próximos um do outro até que ouvissem a porta da frente bater e trancar.

Ufa, essa tinha sido por pouco...

— Aquele terceiro tapa foi de propósito — acusou Jongin, sorrindo sacana e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele se virou para desligar o chuveiro e o olhar de Kyungsoo o seguiu, acidentalmente desviando para baixo. Aturdido, foi rápido em redirecionar os olhos para o outro lado, observando o padrão da estampa de flores na cortina. Ótimo. Agora além de sonhar com as costas largas de Jongin, ele também teria que incluir a bundinha bonita e molhada em seus sonhos mais sórdidos.

Jongin deu risada às suas costas.

— Você olhou — ele provocou, divertido.

— Tchau, Jongin.

Kyungsoo sequer olhou para trás antes de afastar a cortina e sair de dentro do box. Estava encharcado, principalmente nos braços e na cabeça. As pernas estavam molhadas das meias até os tornozelos, mas os respingos tingiam suas calças jeans até a altura dos joelhos. Saiu do banheiro às pressas e foi até o quarto de Jongin, pegando uma toalha no lado do armário reservado às suas coisas para se secar.

Era péssimo não ter um quarto só para ele, onde pudesse se trancar e tirar um tempo para colocar os pensamentos no lugar. A sala era um local público demais para tentar se isolar, e ele corria o risco de ser interrompido por Junmyeon ou Jongin a qualquer momento. Precisava de uma pausa reflexiva. Não podia só simplesmente seguir a vida depois de ter visto a bunda de Jongin e aquele peitoral nu, dourado e molhado.

Ah, o peitoral… Kyungsoo passaria _dias_ pensando nele.

Quando Jongin entrou no quarto, agora com a toalha na cintura, Kyungsoo pegou uma muda de roupas secas e se mandou para o banheiro. Talvez assim pudesse ficar em paz por um tempinho, tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça. E, claro, fingir que não estava total e inegavelmente tentando superar a situação do chuveiro. Ficaria ali até que se sentisse bem o bastante para encarar Jongin sem sentir vergonha.

E talvez…

Bom, estavam sozinhos finalmente, não estavam?

Ele se sentia animado e nervoso, a expectativa fazendo seu corpo inteiro formigar. Passou tantos dias sonhando com uma oportunidade de ficar a sós com Jongin, imaginando tantos cenários e possibilidades diferentes, que agora não sabia como lidar e o que fazer com o tempo recebido.

Jongin estava começando a assistir um filme quando decidiu sair e voltar para sala, agora com uma roupa mais confortável e meias secas. O rapaz estava deitado, esparramado confortavelmente no estofado. Ao contrário da posição costumeira, suas pernas estavam mais encolhidas. Kyungsoo quase sorriu ao perceber. Jongin havia propositalmente deixado espaço para ele ao seu lado.

— O que você tá vendo? — perguntou. Era uma desculpa, é claro, porque queria que Jongin o convidasse para assistir.

O rapaz sorriu e deu batidinhas com a mão no sofá.

— Vem, senta aqui. — Ele puxou uma tigela da mesinha para o seu colo. — Fiz pipoca pra gente.

Kyungsoo precisou se arrastar até o sofá, porque o nervosismo formigando em seu estômago o deixava autoconsciente e cauteloso. Sentaram-se de pernas cruzadas um do lado do outro, as mãos de vez em quando mergulhando no pote para pegar um punhado de pipocas. O filme escolhido por Jongin era um dos clássicos de terror. Era tão a cara dele que se pegou sorrindo para a tela da televisão.

— Qual é esse? — perguntou, curioso.

Jongin abriu um sorrisinho quase perverso.

— Invocação do Mal.

— Que mórbido — murmurou Kyungsoo. — Eu gostei.

Kyungsoo já assistira _Invocação do Mal_ uma vez ou outra, mas não se lembrava muito bem da história. Não deve ter sido o tipo de filme que ficou marcado na sua memória, já que nunca se interessou em assistir às sequências. Só se lembrava das partes marcantes e traumáticas.

Assistiu aos vinte primeiros minutos de filme como quem olha para uma parede. Embora visse as cenas, ouvisse os diálogos e a trilha sonora, sua mente estava muito longe dali, vagando para o garoto sentado ao seu lado. Jongin estava tão cheiroso que ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Kyungsoo estava impaciente. Foram vinte minutos jogados fora. Vinte minutos que ele podia ter passado fazendo outras mil coisas interessantes com Jongin. E verdade seja dita, ele podia imaginar _tantas_ coisas.

Precisava tomar a iniciativa. Do contrário, Jongin podia ficar receoso de tentar se aproximar de novo e ser rejeitado, como acontecera da última vez no retiro. Podia enviar um sinal discreto de que estava a fim de ficar com ele. Um indício qualquer, mas algo discreto. Não poderia simplesmente enfiar o rosto no pescoço dele e esperar que as coisas se desenrolassem, apesar de desconfiar que Jongin não se importaria nem um pouquinho.

Foi se aproximando aos poucos, pendendo o corpo para o lado devagarinho. Estava tão nervoso que precisou se esforçar para manter a respiração estável e silenciosa. Seus ombros se encostaram, e então os braços. Kyungsoo sentiu os pêlos se arrepiarem e calafrios gostosos percorrerem a pele do seu antebraço.

Dessa vez, estavam sozinhos, então podia se dar ao luxo de olhar para ele e assistir suas reações. As luzes azuladas da TV refletiam em seu rosto. Primeiro, viu os lábios cheios e bonitos de Jongin se entreabrirem em compreensão. Depois, o braço se moveu, retribuindo o roçar lento e suave. Antes que percebesse o que acontecia, Kyungsoo sentiu uma mão quente pesar sobre sua coxa.

Aquilo era muito mais do que poderia esperar em resposta à sua sutil iniciativa.

A mão pressionou e apertou a sua coxa sobre o shorts, sentindo a pele farta sob os dedos. Sentiu vontade de fechar os olhos, mas continuou observando Jongin, o olhar preso nas pálpebras que cediam um pouco e na língua que aparecia para umedecer os lábios. Estava ansioso para saber até onde ele ia com esses dedos. Ele deslizou a mão mais para baixo, encaixando-a entre suas pernas, perigosamente perto da virilha. Exceto o polegar, que ele usava para acariciar a parte de cima da coxa com suavidade. 

Puta merda, Kyungsoo estava oficialmente no céu.

Tateou às cegas, porque não queria tirar os olhos dele. Esticou a mão até seu joelho e foi apalpando cada centímetro de pele exposta até subir pelas coxas, empurrando sua bermuda para cima apenas para provocá-lo, voltando para baixo logo depois. A coxa de Jongin não era tão grossa quanto a sua, mas era mais forte e dura, talvez por jogar futebol com frequência com os amigos.

Por alguns segundos, apenas tocaram e retribuíram os toques, Kyungsoo assistindo Jongin fechar os olhos, tensionar os ombros e inclinar um pouco a cabeça. Estava boquiaberto, embasbacado, vidrado em cada uma das suas reações. Apesar de não ser grande coisa, saber que ele estava causando aquilo tudo era muito excitante. 

Quando Jongin correu as pontas dos dedos sobre sua coxa, arranhando de leve com as unhas curtas, ele sentiu um arrepio tão forte e gostoso que precisou remexer as pernas. Soltou o ar, expirando pesadamente. Kyungsoo nem percebera que o estava prendendo. Foi então que pararam. O ruído do filme pareceu desaparecer quando Jongin segurou sua mão, o polegar massageando o centro da palma em movimentos circulares e fortes.

Porra.

O toque subiu pelo seu pulso, assim como da primeira vez, mas agora não tinha ninguém para interrompê-los. Jongin se virou, os lábios já entreabertos e aquele brilho febril e desejoso no olhar. Kyungsoo suspirou quando as testas se encostaram, o coração acelerando a cada centímetro que o outro rapaz diminuía, roçando o nariz contra o seu. A respiração morna e com frescor de pasta de dente tocou seu rosto.

Em vez de ir direto para a boca, Jongin afundou o rosto no seu pescoço.

— Merda — Jongin xingou, a voz baixa e rouca acariciando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Que se foda tudo.

Kyungsoo precisava beijá-lo agora.

Sem pensar nas consequências. Sem pensar em nada.

Agarrou-o pelos cabelos úmidos e macios, puxando sua cabeça para cima outra vez, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. O rosto dele visto assim tão de perto era terrivelmente bonito, principalmente com todas aquelas luzes ondulantes da TV dançando na pele bronzeada. Jongin umedeceu os lábios de novo e Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, esperando em expectativa pelo toque.

Sentiu a língua quente tocando seu lábio inferior, saboreando devagar, sem que as bocas se encostassem ainda. Quase sorriu quando Jongin o capturou com os dentes, sugando-o de leve entre seus próprios lábios. Sua mão estava na nuca dele, pressionando seu pescoço, implorando por mais e mais. Queria sentir a porra daquela boca bonita na sua. Nunca quis tanto algo na vida.

Mas passos ecoaram no corredor e as luzes automáticas se acenderam, a fresta se iluminando abaixo da porta de entrada. Os dois se separaram e imediatamente se distanciaram, respirando pesado pelo susto, mas fazendo um esforço gigantesco para normalizar a respiração.

— Voltei! — Junmyeon gritou alegremente, limpando os tênis no tapete. — E trouxe companhia! — disse, apontando para Jongdae e Hyeri, que estavam de pé atrás dele no corredor, acenando para eles. — Jongdae tirou um 10 em Psicopatologia. Vamos comemorar!

Kyungsoo discretamente lambeu os lábios e os secou com as costas da mão, como se aquilo pudesse, de alguma forma, apagar qualquer evidência do que haviam feito. Sua sorte é que a sala estava escura o bastante para que todos os detalhes passassem despercebidos — as marcas suaves nas coxas, as bermudas amassadas, os cabelos desarrumados de Jongin e a expressão culpada estampada no rosto deles.

Junmyeon deixou algumas garrafas de cerveja sobre a mesa e começou a abrir as sacolas da Tous Les Jours que trouxera, abrindo os pacotinhos selados para viagem. Pegou dois deles, um com croissants e outro com brioches de queijo, erguendo-os orgulhosamente no ar. Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo não conseguiu ficar feliz ao ver seus lanches preferidos da padaria francesa.

Junmyeon, por outro lado, parecia muito feliz.

— Sentiram a minha falta? — perguntou, alegre e esperançoso.

Ao seu lado, Jongin respirou fundo e soltou o ar, e ele inconscientemente copiou o gesto.

— Você não faz ideia…


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo estava começando a achar que o Universo queria amaldiçoá-lo.

Sua agenda não estava batendo com a de Jongin, e a única maneira de conversar com ele nos últimos dias era através do celular. Trocavam muitas mensagens, às vezes até quando não deveriam. Kyungsoo com frequência se via pegando o aparelho no meio de uma aula chata de Legislação e Ética em Jornalismo, jogando conversa fora com um sorriso idiota na cara.

Estava ferrado, e ele sabia. Porque aquela atração física insuportável, que antes era inteiramente estética e sexual, agora vinha acompanhada de borboletas no estômago e bochechas doloridas de tanto sorrir. E era aí que morava o perigo, porque não podia se apaixonar por Kim Jongin.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

A realidade batia novamente na porta que Kyungsoo não queria abrir. A porta que vinha ignorando e deixando trancada a sete chaves. Achou que estaria tudo bem se aproximar de Jongin e trocar toques secretos daquela forma, desde que não contassem para ninguém. Desde que Junmyeon nunca ficasse sabendo. Mas, agora, estava caminhando em terrenos perigosos, e não fazia ideia de como sair de lá.

Como se tivesse um sexto sentido, Jongin enviou-lhe uma nova mensagem, salvando-o de remoer aquela merda toda pela milésima vez. Tirou uma foto do slide que o professor mostrava, mais lendo do que de fato explicando alguma coisa, e salvou na galeria para fazer um resumo mais tarde.

Quando acessou o aplicativo e entrou na conversa, percebeu que era uma foto.

Jongin estava em algum lugar pouco iluminado. A imagem fora tirada com a câmera frontal, mostrando desde os lábios cheios, o queixo e a mandíbula marcada até pouco abaixo do peito. A jaqueta escura caída de apenas um lado para revelar a clavícula e o contorno do peitoral. Era mais atrevida do que necessariamente sexual, mas, ainda assim, a foto deixou Kyungsoo cheio de vontade de beijar a droga daquele pescoço e da pele dourada. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, engolindo a saliva acumulada na boca enquanto admirava a foto e a mensagem insinuante na tela do seu celular.  
  


Jongin  
  


Você não acha que tá estranhamente quente hoje?

  
  


**  
** 14:01 PM⠀

Foi então que percebeu que a pele brilhava um pouco por causa do suor. O filho da mãe provavelmente estava jogando futebol com os amigos em seu horário livre antes de tirar a foto.

Achou que deveria retribuir. Então, enquanto todos os alunos tinham suas caras enfiadas nos cadernos, anotando tópicos furiosamente, ele apontou a câmera frontal para si mesmo. Apoiou a mão no queixo e tirou a foto de modo discreto, mostrando nada além da estampa xadrez da camisa, o pescoço e a boca de lábios grossos.

Com uma euforia boba e juvenil, esperou a foto carregar e pulou fora da conversa assim que viu o aviso “Jongin está digitando” no topo do chat. Bloqueou o celular e deixou em cima da mesa, o coração martelando no peito, com vergonha da reação.

Não aguentou esperar muito tempo e, apenas um minuto depois, pegou o celular para ler as mensagens.⠀  
  


Jongin  
  


Ai meu Deus, Kyungsoo  
Eu amo a sua boca  
Acho que penso demais nela pro meu próprio bem 14:03 PM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


É? O que você pensa?

Estou curioso 14:03 PM⠀

Jongin  
  


Se eu disser, acho que isso vai evoluir para algum tipo maligno de sexo por telefone, e eu não tenho tempo livre ou cara de pau o bastante pra fazer isso trancado na cabine do banheiro do terceiro andar

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


KKKKKKKKKKK ok, justo

Mas por que não acredito em você? Parece exatamente o tipo de coisa que você faria 14:03 PM

⠀

Jongin  
  


Embora não pareça, ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade sobrando   
Mas se você me mandar uma foto bem bonita eu posso mudar de ideia ;)

14:03 PM

  
Em provocação, Kyungsoo acabou mandando uma foto das cerejeiras do campus que conseguia ver pela janela de vidro da sala. Esperou o professor virar de costas, apontou o celular para o lado e tirou, sem filtro nem nada. Era primavera, afinal, e todas as árvores estavam lindas, vivas e floridas. Era uma foto bem bonita.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


E que tal essa?  


  
14:03 PM

A conversa morreu pouco depois, mas durante o restante da aula, Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar em todos os ângulos e posições que gostaria de se fotografar só para ele ver. E, principalmente, em todos os ângulos que Jongin podia tirar para que ele pudesse ver.

Imaginou-o em frente ao espelho do quarto, erguendo a camiseta com os dentes para tirar foto do abdômen sarado. Ou enviando fotos provocantes com a mão sumindo dentro das calças jeans. Tentando cinquenta ângulos diferentes e tirando mil fotos idênticas até chegar em uma satisfatória. Parecia algo que Jongin faria.

Se pudesse, Kyungsoo provavelmente enviaria uma foto deitado no colchão, de cueca, apenas mostrando as próprias coxas nuas e uma mão apertando uma delas de leve. Jongin parecia gostar especialmente das suas coxas e da bunda. Já o pegara várias vezes olhando para essas partes específicas do seu corpo.

Afastou os pensamentos, chacoalhou a cabeça e olhou para baixo.

Uma mensagem nova havia chegado.  
  


Jongin  
  


Eu tô maluco pra te beijar 14:25 PM⠀

Uma onda diferente de calor tomou seu corpo. Se não estivesse na aula do Sr. Kang, talvez se permitisse abraçar e gritar contra um travesseiro. Ou socar o encosto do sofá. Ou simplesmente rolar no chão da sala como um moleque apaixonado do fundamental. Em vez disso, sentiu as orelhas quentes e virou o celular de modo que ninguém conseguisse espiar a tela.

Pensou em tantas coisas para dizer.

Finalmente entendia por que as pessoas gostavam tanto de trocar mensagens online. A conversa pela internet lhes permitia pensar duas, três, dez vezes antes de pressionar a tecla ‘enviar’. Mas logo Kyungsoo chegou à conclusão de que, para ele, aquilo mais atrapalhava do que ajudava, já que cada vez que pensava em uma resposta diferente ela parecia ainda mais ridícula.

_Eu também tô…_

Apagar. Apagar. Apagar.

_Se você soubesse o quanto quero te beijar, você me beijaria só de pena._

Apagar. Apagar Apagar.

_Por um momento, achei que eu tivesse enviado essa mensagem._

Apagar. Apagar. Apagar.

Quando se deu conta, dois minutos haviam se passado, e Jongin provavelmente estava pensando que o desejo não era recíproco. Precisa enviar alguma coisa logo.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Pensei nisso o dia todo

Sobre como seria

Se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos 14:27 PM⠀

Jongin  
  


O jeito que você puxou meu cabelo ontem…  
Quero que faça aquilo de novo  
Quando tivermos a chance 14:27 PM⠀

Kyungsoo  
⠀

Mesmo?

Não acha que fui muito apressado? 14:27 PM⠀

Jongin  
  


Você foi apressado  
É por isso que foi, tipo, super gostoso  
Gosto quando você é impaciente 14:27 PM⠀  


Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Eu normalmente sou mais paciente, mas não venho sendo eu mesmo quando você tá por perto

Agora para de me provocar e vai estudar

Eu tô numa aula entediante de Legislação e Ética

Não me faça ter vontade de correr até você, porque eu não posso 14:27 PM⠀

Jongin  
  


Como eu disse…  
Gosto quando você é impaciente ;)  
Aliás, eu falei sério quando disse que te levaria pra beber  
Quando quiser desestressar, podemos sair juntos 14:28 PM⠀  
  


Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Por quê? Você quer me levar pra casa em segurança e me colocar na cama? 😏 14:28 PM⠀

Jongin  
  


Porra, Kyungsoo  
Você venceu  
Tô indo estudar  
Se eu continuar falando com você, tenho medo de que minha mão vá parar dentro das calças em algum momento 14:28 PM⠀

Kyungsoo riu. Tão alto que o professor se virou de costas, parando no meio de uma explicação para fuzilá-lo com os olhos. Envergonhado, ele apenas guardou o celular escondido em seu colo e se debruçou na mesa, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Todos os olhares deveriam estar sobre ele agora, e ele quis desaparecer. Quis que aquele momento se desfizesse com uma transição curta e seca, como o fim da cena de algum filme.

Puta que pariu.

Jongin ia mesmo levá-lo à loucura qualquer dia desses.

Um segredo.

Jongin era um segredo que Kyungsoo não podia contar a ninguém.

E até que gostava disso. Gostava do perigo, da adrenalina de se envolver com alguém às escondidas e de saber que, assim como Jongin era um segredo só seu, também era um segredo só dele. Tinha gosto de aventura. E, aos poucos, Kyungsoo estava aprendendo a empurrar a culpa para baixo, forçá-la para longe, em um lugar onde ela não mais o incomodasse.

Podia lidar com Junmyeon depois, quando fosse a hora.

Parte de si sequer acreditava que aquilo pudesse durar o suficiente para chegar aos ouvidos do amigo. Era só sexo, não era? Só atração física. Ele e Jongin se envolveriam sexualmente em algum momento e então se cansariam um do outro, seguindo caminhos opostos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era assim que era para ser, sem sentimentos, sem envolvimento emocional.

O único problema era que Kyungsoo já estava envolvido, e agora não só com interesses puramente sexuais. Gostava de Jongin. E, caralho, como doía admitir! Gostava de Jongin e pronto, foda-se tudo, mas sentia que aquilo tudo era superficial demais para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ser correspondido. Os dois estavam destinados a ser aquilo e simplesmente aquilo: amantes secretos com tesão de mais e tempo de menos para satisfazê-lo.

Até aquele dia.

Era sexta-feira, noite de comida japonesa e filmes ruins, quando Hyeri teve a ideia de irem até o festival estudantil. Como todos os anos, a universidade montava uma estrutura de palco enorme para apresentações ao vivo. Artistas solo e grupos famosos eram convidados para o evento, e os universitários estudantes da Chung-Ang University tinham permissão para assistir de pertinho.

Estavam sentados no chão da sala após uma sequência incansável de partidas de Go-Stop, diversas cartas vermelhas espalhadas sobre a mesa baixinha de centro. A mesa que Kyungsoo era obrigado a arrastar todas as noites para poder estender seu colchão.

— Você vai, Jongin? — perguntou a garota, antes de convidá-lo oficialmente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando de modo educado.

— Ah, não, não. Planejei outra coisa com uns colegas meus.

Kyungsoo permitiu que seus olhos vagassem até Jongin, desviando depressa assim que eles se encontraram por um breve segundo. O outro rapaz continuou olhando-o por um tempo. Conseguia sentir o olhar queimando em seu rosto pelo cantinho do seu campo de visão. Teria entendido errado? Ele estava…?

Hyeri bateu palmas, animada.

— Beleza. Então vamos só nós quatro?

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Ele não sabia se estava fazendo uma loucura, mas resolveu apostar suas fichas na sorte.

— Vocês podem ir — Kyungsoo encorajou. — Dessa vez eu passo. Não sei se foi a cerveja ou sei lá, mas minha cabeça tá doendo um pouco. Acho que vou ficar por aqui e descansar. Foi uma semana difícil na faculdade também. Preciso de um cochilo.

— Tem certeza? Posso ficar com você — Jongdae sugeriu, afagando suas costas com carinho. — Não ligo se a Hyeri for com o Jun. Não é como se ele fosse roubar ela de mim com essa cara de pocotó do mato que ele tem.

Junmyeon pegou uma latinha vazia de cerveja e a levantou no ar, como se fosse jogar na cabeça do amigo, mas apenas a abaixou de novo, colocando-a sobre a mesa.

— Certeza — Kyungsoo confirmou, sorrindo pequeno. — Podem ir tranquilos.

Aos poucos, recolheram as cartas e jogaram fora as latas de cerveja vazias. Kyungsoo pensou em massagear as têmporas para gerar um efeito dramático. Era bom em atuar, como já percebera depois de alguns meses fazendo parte do clube de teatro. Mas não queria que seus amigos se preocupassem. Isso apenas atrairia ainda mais a atenção deles.

Seus amigos se agasalharam e desejaram-lhe melhoras, parando na entrada do apartamento para colocar os calçados antes de sair. Depois, acenando um tchauzinho para ele, saíram para pegar o elevador. Jongin foi o último. Antes de sair pela porta, ele olhou para trás, piscando para Kyungsoo.

Isso significava exatamente o que ele achava que significava?

Esperava que sim.

Quando todos foram embora e suas vozes sumiram elevador abaixo, Kyungsoo se ergueu do tapete da sala e foi direto para o quarto de Jongin. Fechou a porta e esperou, o coração martelando descompassado no peito, de pé em frente à cama.

Então esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou mais um pouco.

Jongin não apareceu. Será que estava enganado? Era tudo coisa da sua cabeça? Jurou ter selado um acordo silencioso minutos antes na sala, enquanto Hyeri convidava todos para o Festival de Primavera. Talvez ele não tivesse entendido. Talvez Jongin realmente tivesse um encontro marcado com os amigos, e agora ele ficaria sozinho na droga do apartamento pelo resto da noite.

Andou de um lado para o outro, frustrado. Estava quase desistindo e se sentando na cama quando escutou um barulho. Segundos mais tarde, viu a maçaneta se mover e a porta se abrir devagarinho. Jongin entrou com um sorriso enorme, os cabelos bagunçados e as bochechas levemente rosadas, como se tivesse subido as escadas correndo. Tão lindo.

Jongin fechou e trancou a porta. A tensão pairou quase como uma terceira individualidade no quarto. Nenhum deles disse nada. Apenas ficaram se encarando, os dois de pé, um de frente para o outro. Kyungsoo sentiu o impulso de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas achou que escolher as palavras erradas estragaria aquela atmosfera gostosa. Aquela mistura de desejo, nervosismo e expectativa.

Respirou fundo e assistiu, hipnotizado e meio tonto, enquanto Jongin caminhava até ele. O rapaz tocou seu pulso, puxando-o de levinho enquanto voltava para trás. Kyungsoo o seguiu como se não pudesse evitar, como se fosse atraído pelo seu magnetismo, as pernas leves e flutuando o impulsionando para a frente, até que Jongin batesse as costas na porta.

O calouro parou, já respirando pesado enquanto seu corpo estava colado na madeira, mas Kyungsoo continuou seguindo em frente, mais e mais, até que seus troncos se tocassem e os corpos quase se fundissem.

Uma mão o segurou pela cintura, firme e forte. A outra se ergueu lentamente até seu rosto, roçando os dedos na bochecha e escorregando para o lado, até que o polegar estivesse no lóbulo da sua orelha e o indicador estivesse abaixo dela, massageando a cartilagem tão levemente que Kyungsoo se encolheu. Sentiu arrepios se agitarem sobre a pele e a boca se abrir involuntariamente, deixando sair a respiração audível que estava prendendo.

Jongin aproximou o rosto do seu, os lábios bem perto e quase se roçando, tocando-se tão superficialmente que era como o beijo de um fantasma. Quase moveu a cabeça para a frente, beijando aquela boca de uma vez por todas, mas decidiu ser paciente e esperar.

— Eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça, Kyungsoo — ele sussurrou. O hálito quente tocou seus lábios e ele sentiu o corpo amolecer. Os dedos que massageavam, deslizavam e rodeavam sua orelha, causando ondas de arrepios, desceram para seu pescoço e caíram no ombro. — Você não faz ideia... do quanto eu penso em você. O tempo todo. De tantas formas...

Puta merda, o que era aquilo?

Olhou para ele. Jongin retribuiu seu olhar, observando-o com uma mistura de carinho e desejo sob os cílios e as pálpebras semicerradas. Não sabia o que dizer, porque as últimas palavras o deixaram sem fala.

— Eu também. Você… — Deixou a voz morrer e engoliu em seco. Era ainda mais difícil pensar ou falar quando os dedos dele estavam passeando sobre seu peito e dedilhando com as pontas o início da sua garganta. — Desculpa. Não sou bom com as palavras como você.

Jongin entreabriu os lábios. Kyungsoo conseguiu ler as palavras na boca dele.

— Então não fale.

Em um movimento rápido, mas cuidadoso, as duas mãos de Jongin estavam segurando seu rosto no lugar. O rapaz se inclinou e, aproveitando o choque e os lábios já entreabertos de Kyungsoo, aproximou sua boca aos poucos.

Ele beijou primeiro seu lábio inferior, como da primeira vez, puxando-o devagarinho. Ficou paralisado, de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo-o saborear sua boca como bem queria. As mãos de Kyungsoo estavam na base da sua coluna, a única parte das costas que não estava pressionada contra a porta. Ele o segurava, o apertava e torcia os dedos na camiseta, extasiado pelo toque. 

Depois, Jongin encaixou seus lábios entre o lábio superior de Kyungsoo, a ponta da língua umedecendo a boca cheinha e puxando-a para si, sugando e roçando devagarinho com os dentes. Então, como um sopro no seu ouvido, Kyungsoo se lembrou do que Jongin dissera em suas mensagens e levou a mão até a nuca dele, arranhando de leve, meio por instinto, e subindo até embrenhar os dedos em seu cabelo. Sentiu-o sorrir em meio ao beijo, mas foi tão rápido e sutil que ele podia apenas ter imaginado.

O polegar de Jongin tocou seu queixo, puxando a pele para baixo e instigando-o a entreabrir mais os lábios. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez antes de o calouro pressionar as bocas juntas, deixando que sentissem a textura macia, explorassem os ângulos e buscassem pelo encaixe perfeito.

Kyungsoo, apressado como era, foi o primeiro a tentar aprofundar o beijo. Esticou e colocou a língua para fora, pouco se fodendo pra nada, e logo sentiu Jongin corresponder à iniciativa, provando o gosto suave de cerveja na língua dele. Ou talvez fosse na sua. A essa altura, ele já não sabia mais.

Queria sentir Jongin tão perto que começou inconscientemente a empurrá-lo com seu corpo, fazendo-o bater contra a porta, a madeira sofrendo baques ocasionais. Também podia sentir sua pélvis pressionando contra a dele toda vez que repetia o gesto, e era _tão_ gostoso. Porra, ele era tão sortudo. Sortudo porque o rapaz parecia desejá-lo tanto quanto ele, enganchando os dedos nos passantes de sua calça jeans e puxando sua cintura para a frente, para senti-lo mais contra si.

Jongin beijava tão bem.

Chupava sua língua tão bem.

Chegava a ser indecente o modo como o queria.

Os braços se atropelavam enquanto as mãos passeavam pelos corpos um do outro, querendo tocar em tantos lugares, mas nunca indo longe demais. Sentiu as mãos habilidosas em suas costas, subindo e descendo e apertando-o na cintura, erguendo e amassando sua camiseta a cada movimento. Elas sempre escorregavam para perto da bunda, como se quisesse muito tocá-la, mas nunca iam além do cós da calça.

Jongin rompeu o beijo e fugiu quando os lábios de Kyungsoo tentaram capturar os seus de novo, provocando-o com um meio-sorriso. Agarrou os cabelos dele da mesma maneira que Kyungsoo agarrara os seus, os dois respirando juntos, as bocas a milímetros uma da outra, entreabertas, mas sem se tocar.

— Eu nunca me senti tão… — Jongin começou, mas suas palavras desapareceram com um suspiro. — Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém.

— Assim como?

— Eu acho que você sabe. — Ele riu e colou mais os corpos. Kyungsoo sentiu o coração dele bater, descontrolado. Depois olhou para baixo, para onde seus quadris se conectavam, os volumes negligenciados nas calças. — Eu te quero tanto. Como nunca quis ninguém.

E Kyungsoo não conseguia decifrar em que sentido.

Por segurança, decidiu apostar na segunda opção.

— Você quer dar um jeito nisso? — perguntou ele, segurando de leve no cós da calça do outro.

Jongin tirou os olhos da sua boca e seguiu até embaixo, observando os dedos que flertavam e escorregavam um pouquinho para dentro da calça. Seus lábios estavam separados, puxando o ar para os pulmões com um quase ofego. Depois os fechou, comprimindo um sorriso travesso.

— Vai me achar maluco se eu disser que não?

Os olhos de Kyungsoo eram gentis quando ele negou com a cabeça.

— Nunca.

— Eu te disse. Quero ir aos poucos, sem pressa. — Uma mão de Jongin ainda estava em sua nuca, mas a outra acariciava a lateral do seu pescoço. — Minuto a minuto.

— Então o que fazemos agora?

Quando Jongin o beijou de novo, a mão dele estava frouxa em sua garganta, os dedos deslizando e contornando sua mandíbula. Era um beijo muito mais lento, mas ainda com a mesma carga de sensualidade do primeiro. Eles mais se abraçaram do que se tocaram, apertando e pressionando os corpos.

As pernas de Jongin cederam, trêmulas e cansadas de ficar em pé, e os dois escorregaram lentamente para o chão. Juntos, conectados. O calouro dobrou os joelhos e esticou as pernas, e Kyungsoo se viu sentado em seu colo. Se beijaram até as bocas ficarem vermelhas, as respirações se acalmarem e a excitação se extinguir aos poucos.

Depois Jongin o puxou pela nuca, prendendo-o no abraço mais forte e gostoso que alguém já lhe dera. Kyungsoo ficou um tempão assim, o rosto deitado em seu ombro e o nariz se esfregando em seu pescoço, sentindo aquele cheiro delicioso de novo enquanto dedos subiam e desciam na sua nuca, provocando arrepios suaves.

Continuaram nessa posição por tanto tempo que Kyungsoo cochilou, suspirando contente nos braços de Jongin e recebendo carinho nos cabelos e em uma das coxas. Ele não viu quando o celular do calouro apitou com uma nova mensagem e ele o tirou do bolso, mantendo-o firme no seu abraço com uma mão e digitava com dificuldade com a outra.  
  


Irmão careta  
  


Já tá em casa? 23:58 PM⠀

Jongin⠀  
  


Tô voltando daqui a pouco 

Como tá o festival? 23:58 PM⠀

Irmão careta  
  


Um saco  
Como está aí com seus amigos? 23:58 PM⠀

Jongin olhou para Kyungsoo sentado sobre seu corpo, com as pernas ao redor das suas e dedos agarrados na sua camiseta. Ele sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a tela do celular.  
  


Jongin⠀  
  


Não poderia estar melhor 23:59 PM⠀

Kyungsoo não contou a ninguém.

Mesmo que quisesse. Muito. Descontroladamente.

Aquela noite ficou se repetindo em sua imaginação por dias, reprisando como uma maratona de _The Big Bang Theory_ ou qualquer outra série da Warner. Lembrava-se da tensão, da barriga formigando, dos toques e do gosto da língua de Jongin na sua. Era a porra do melhor beijo da sua vida e ele nem podia compartilhar. Não parecia justo.

Mas, de certo modo, ele estava muito feliz com o que ele e Jongin tinham. Trocar beijos rápidos com gostinho de pasta de dente no banheiro era como viver a vida ao máximo, como se permitir experimentar altas emoções logo pela manhã. Depois daquele dia, os toques e os olhares se intensificaram. Viver com ele ainda carregava aquela tensão sexual insuportável que precisava ser saciada, mas ao mesmo tempo trazia um aconchego, um conforto e uma familiaridade.

Jongin era gentil, divertido e fofo, mas também podia ser incrivelmente sensual. Era o melhor dos dois mundos. Sentia-se como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

E quando recebeu aquelas mensagens quase no final da aula de Telejornalismo, percebeu o quanto era sortudo.  
  


Jongin  
  


Hey, bom dia ;)  
De novo  
Esqueci de dizer no outro dia, mas  
Sabe de uma coisa?  
Esqueci de dizer no outro dia, mas  
Pra um estudante de jornalismo, até que você não é nada mal 11:02 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Você não é nada mal também pra um futuro publicitário 11:02 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


Eu tô com tanta saudade da sua boca que poderia fazer uma loucura   
Me dê um bom motivo pra eu não correr pra te buscar na sua sala agora

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Seu irmão? 11:03 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


Droga, odeio quando você tem razão   
Preciso me livrar dele   
11:03 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


KKKKKKKKKKKKKK 11:04 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


A propósito, hehe   
Tirei uma foto que acho que você vai gostar   
11:04 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Hmmmm

Se for algo indecente, então só me mande depois

Ainda tô na aula e não quero assustar a garota sentada atrás de mim 11:04 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


Poxa, isso é uma pena   
Aposto que ela ia gostar de ver o que eu tenho aqui   
11:04 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Tô começando a ficar com medo

Ok, manda. Serei forte, eu prometo

E se eu não for, o banheiro tá logo no fim do corredor 11:04 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


KYUNGSOO!!!

Não coloque essas imagens na minha cabeça de repente

Aliás, olha só

Prepara o coração   
  


11:04 AM⠀

Kyungsoo estava já com a mochila nas costas, saindo da sala em direção ao corredor, quando recebeu a foto. Ele a abriu com cuidado, olhando para os lados para verificar se ninguém mais podia ver o que estava vendo.

Era uma foto tirada com a câmera frontal. No enquadramento, ele podia ver a camiseta amarrotada de Jongin. A mesma camiseta que ele sentiu vontade de arrancar quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. Seu queixo e sua boca, adornada com um sorrisinho satisfeito, também apareciam na imagem. Mas o foco era Kyungsoo. Ele estava com o rosto enfiado no pescoço bronzeado. Parecia estar beijando ou cheirando a pele exposta.

A foto poderia ser vista como fofa ou sexy, dependendo da interpretação.

Ele se recostou perto das janelas grandes e tentou não esboçar o quanto estava eufórico, radiante e ligeiramente envergonhado. Por dentro, estava surtando.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


JONGIN, O QUE É ISSO

Parece que eu tô chupando seu pescoço ou sei lá

Se alguém ver isso eu tô morto

Pareço a porra do Edward Cullen chupando seu pescoço e eu nem tô chupando de verdade

JONGIN

Meu Deus, vão achar que eu tenho algum fetiche em pescoços

Ou em cheiros

Ou sei lá

Que eu obviamente não tenho

Só gosto do seu perfume

JONGIN

APAGA 11:05 AM

⠀

Jongin  
  


Admita

Você amou   
E quer saber? Agora tô ansioso pra você chupar meu pescoço de verdade 😩   
11:05 AM⠀

Kyungsoo realmente amou. Jamais admitiria, é claro, porque por mais que quisesse guardar aquela foto, emoldurá-la em um quadro ou colocá-la em um museu, não podia. Era a primeira foto deles juntos, era linda, era perfeita, e não podia mostrar a ninguém, porque eles precisavam manter o sigilo. Porque eles eram um segredo.

— Ele ainda tá aqui! — Hyeri falou, a voz dela ecoando no corredor agora vazio. — Chegamos a tempo.

Jongdae caminhava ao lado dela, segurando sua mão.

Junmyeon caminhava ao lado deles, segurando um copinho de café.

— Eu não disse? Sabia que ele ainda estaria aí pregado nesse celular.

Por reflexo, Kyungsoo ignorou o restante das mensagens e guardou o celular no bolso. Sequer tivera tempo de apagar a imagem antes que os amigos aparecessem.

— A gente veio te buscar — Jongdae explicou, apontando para algum lugar do lado de fora. — Vamos dar um pulinho lá na papelaria. Quer ir?

— Claro, vamos. Eu estava mesmo precisando imprimir um trabalho.

Sorriu, pronto para se juntar aos amigos. Seguiu pelo corredor com o casal, um pouco aliviado por não ter sido pego. Até que, de repente, sentiu o celular escorregar para fora do bolso. Tentou deter os dedos curiosos, mas sua reação foi muito lenta e acabou perdendo a chance. Quando se virou, deu de cara com um Junmyeon sorridente balançando o aparelho no ar. Ele parecia feliz pela conquista. 

— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui. Essa é a hora da verdade. Vamos descobrir com quem o Soo tanto fala no celular! — anunciou, divertido, com um tom maquiavélico de vilão de desenho.

Kyungsoo esticou a mão para recuperar o aparelho, mas Junmyeon habilmente se desvencilhou dele e escondeu o celular nas costas.

— Jun, devolve...

Hyeri e Jongdae estavam rindo, assistindo à cena como quem assiste a um seriado de comédia. Porque, afinal, eles eram amigos. Kyungsoo perdera as contas de quantas vezes brincaram desse jeito, provocando uns aos outros. Ele nunca tivera nada a temer, nada a esconder. Era a primeira vez que se sentia daquele jeito, em pânico, o desespero se transformando em uma bola de cimento em seu estômago.

Partiu para cima do amigo, os braços esticados em busca do celular, mas foi facilmente driblado por ele outra vez.

— Junmyeon, caralho. É sério. Me devolve essa merda.

— É só uma espiadinha, Soo! Calma aí. Não vai matar ninguém.

Ele ergueu o aparelho bem no alto, na ponta dos pés, obrigando Kyungsoo a saltar para tentar recuperá-lo. Mesmo que tivessem quase a mesma altura, Junmyeon era mais ágil e esperto. Assim, o amigo começou a digitar a senha para desbloquear o celular.

Como seu melhor amigo, ele era o único que sabia a sequência de números. Era a matrícula da sua faculdade. Por terem se matriculado na mesma época, ela era quase idêntica à de Junmyeon.

Quando ele estava quase conseguindo inserir o último número no teclado, Kyungsoo agarrou sua camiseta e o forçou para baixo.

— Junmyeon, eu não tô brincando. Devolve meu celular _agora!_ — ele berrou, o grito ecoando no corredor.

O amigo finalmente parou, imóvel como uma estátua, o braço ainda levantado. E não só Junmyeon, mas todos os três ficaram estáticos, os olhos levemente arregalados. Era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo ficava tão bravo, mesmo se tratando de uma brincadeira.

Ele foi abaixando os braços devagarinho e entregou o celular.

— Tá bom, tá bom… Não fica bravo.

— Era só brincadeira — Hyeri acrescentou, tentando apaziguar a situação.

Kyungsoo respirava pesado e apertava o aparelho entre os dedos, com tanta força que as pontas dos dedos estavam esbranquiçadas. Estava puto pra caralho, e não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira assim por alguma coisa. Não era nada com os amigos especificamente, é claro, mas com ele mesmo.

Por sentir tanto medo. Por precisar esconder. 

Ele olhou para os outros três. Junmyeon e Hyeri pareciam um pouco sem graça, mas Jongdae… Jongdae tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta e um brilho enigmático no olhar. Não era medo. Não era constrangimento. Não era nada disso. Era… algo diferente. Compreensão. O jeito como ele o olhava deixava claro que havia percebido alguma coisa. Alguma coisa estranha ou ruim o suficiente para fazer Kim Jongdae demonstrar espanto.

Que merda.

Apertou o celular com ainda mais força, passou como um furacão pelos amigos e seguiu quase marchando até as escadas. Desceu, as pernas meio trêmulas e uma dor começando a pulsar na lateral da sua cabeça.

Escutou os amigos chamando seu nome, mas não se virou.

Sua dor de cabeça só aumentava.

Kyungsoo achou que se sentiria melhor depois de beber um café forte e descansar um pouco em um dos bancos do campus, mas as coisas só ficaram piores. 

De tarde, quando foi visitar a papelaria para imprimir um trabalho, pegou uma fila imensa. E depois, enquanto almoçava na praça de alimentação, deixou respingar o molho apimentado do kimchi nas calças. Como se não bastasse, descobriu que tinha tirado a pior nota da sua vida em Editoração quando acessou o sistema da universidade na sala de informática.

Talvez o Universo o estivesse punindo por pegar o irmão do seu melhor amigo em segredo.

O pior de tudo, talvez, é que estava com vergonha de encarar os amigos, e mais vergonha ainda de voltar para o apartamento. Ficou o dia todo zanzando pela faculdade, botando a matéria em dia na biblioteca e revisando os conteúdos em seu caderno. Às vezes, checava o Instagram de Junmyeon ou Jongdae, para ver se tinha alguma notícia deles.

Depois que anoiteceu, lá pelas sete horas, Hyeri postou uma sequência de stories com os dois Kim. Na foto, eles apareciam espremidos juntos, segurando latinhas de cerveja e cartas vermelhas do baralho de Go-Stop. Pelo desenho do tapete, eles estavam na república. Não podia voltar para casa ainda.

Que saco.

Sem saber para onde ir ou a quem recorrer, Kyungsoo se viu perambulando perto do prédio de Comunicação e Artes no escuro, arrastando os tênis All Star para cá e para lá no chão de paralelepípedos. O tempo parecia não passar nunca. E ele calculou quase um século antes que Jongin aparecesse com um grupo de colegas, descendo as escadas enquanto ele e algumas meninas irrompiam em gargalhadas.

Kyungsoo arrastou os tênis com mais força e mais alto, de propósito. Queria roubar a atenção de Jongin, mas não queria chamar seu nome. Na verdade, ele sequer deveria estar ali para início de conversa.

Pareceu funcionar. Jongin olhou para trás, como quem não quer nada, mas parou e se distanciou do grupo assim que o viu parado perto dos spots de luz, quase escondido entre as moitas do jardim do prédio.

— Kyungsoo? — chamou, surpreso. O tom de voz evidenciava sua preocupação. — Por que está aqui?

O rapaz correu de volta até o grupo de colegas só para se despedir deles, dizendo que precisava falar com um amigo. Então voltou, caminhando para perto dele de modo cauteloso, como se apenas falar com ele em público fosse proibido.

— O que houve?

Jongin ergueu a mão perto de seu rosto, como se quisesse fazer carinho no seu cabelo, mas então se lembrou de onde estavam e escondeu as mãos no bolso.

Kyungsoo soltou um longo e pesado suspiro antes de responder.

— Lembra quando você disse que beberia comigo? — perguntou, e Jongin balançou a cabeça. — Tive uma manhã terrível. Acho que briguei com os meus amigos por besteira, e depois descobri que tirei uma nota vermelha em Editoração. Tô me sentindo péssimo. — Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom e se pôs a andar mais à frente. Quando ultrapassou o outro rapaz, olhou sob o ombro e pediu: — Me leva pra beber, Jongin.

E Jongin sorriu de um jeito tão bonito que quase o fez perder o fôlego. Ele estava lindo assim, na penumbra, apenas com as luzes dos spots iluminando seu rosto.

— Quer o pacote completo? — perguntou, divertido. — Que eu te leve pra casa em segurança e te coloque na cama?

— E que não fique mais bêbado do que eu — acrescentou.

Jongin concordou com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção à saída do campus. Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o esboço de um sorriso antes que ele virasse de costas.

— Tá bom, mas você paga a conta.

Kyungsoo riu e seguiu atrás dele.

Jongin mal fizera nada, mas de alguma maneira extremamente simples e inesperada, ele já se sentia melhor.

Jongin cumpriu a promessa.

O rapaz nunca bebia mais do que Kyungsoo. Se o via virando um copo, ele somente bebia dois goles. Se o via bebendo um gole, ele apenas se contentava em molhar a boca, mesmo que o futuro jornalista estivesse empenhado em encher seu copo sempre que ele o esvaziava.

Jongin não o levou a um barzinho conhecido ou a um daqueles pubs bem iluminados na parte boêmia da cidade. Pararam em uma barraca de rua famosa pelas comidas no espeto, pegando uma das mesas vazias. Era uma daquelas típicas tendas que vendiam cervejas e bebidas de marca ruim. 

Kyungsoo era bastante resistente à bebida, até mesmo a soju ou makgeolli. Por mais que bebesse, nunca se sentia tão mal a ponto de desabar na mesa ou cambalear na rua. Não fosse pelo brilho enevoado no olhar e pelas bochechas coradas, Jongin sequer teria notado a diferença.

Alguns copos depois, porém, Kyungsoo começou a enrolar um pouco a fala. Só um pouco, quase como se estivesse ainda na sua segunda latinha de cerveja. Depois, gradativamente foi mudando seu sotaque de Seul para o dialeto de sua cidade natal. Jongin amou isso. Kyungsoo também se tornava mais língua solta e suscetível a flertes quando ficava bêbado.

Foi isso que Jongin notou quando ele apoiou o rosto na mão, observando-o do abdômen até o último fiozinho de cabelo sem a menor vergonha na cara.

— Você tá bonito pra caramba hoje — Kyungsoo falou, ainda analisando o outro rapaz de modo quase preguiçoso. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e tentou manter os olhos abertos. Era bonitinho. — Se eu piscar ou olhar para o lado, tenho medo de que as pessoas tentem te roubar de mim.

Jongin riu e tentou tocar discretamente o outro braço de Kyungsoo, estendido sobre a mesa.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Não, é sério. Você sempre foi bonito. Desde a primeira vez que te vi sem camisa no apartamento. Eu bati o olho em você e pensei que era impossível ver alguém tão bonito fora da TV. — Ele parou por alguns segundos, pensativo. — Como foi que a Hyeri disse? Ah, é. _Gostoso_. Você é gostoso, Jongin. Sempre foi. Só que hoje você tá especialmente gostoso.

O calouro soltou uma risada mais grave e bebeu um gole do soju, deixando que ele descesse queimando sua garganta.

— Você sempre diz tudo que pensa quando bebe?

— Por quê? Você não gosta?

Jongin sustentou o queixo com uma das mãos, copiando o gesto de Kyungsoo. Por baixo da mesa pequena da barraca, as pernas se esbarravam e se entrelaçavam.

— Não tem nada que eu não goste sobre você.

Kyungsoo sentiu aquilo com menos impacto do que sentiria se estivesse sóbrio. Mas, ainda assim, sentiu. Seus lábios automaticamente se curvaram em um quase sorriso e ele desviou o olhar para a mesa, pela primeira vez tirando os olhos de Jongin. Um sentimento engraçado dançava em sua barriga. Ele ficou tão feliz que sequer parecia ter tido um péssimo dia na faculdade.

— É impossível você gostar de tudo — rebateu ele. — Tem que ter alguma coisa.

Kyungsoo virou um copo de soju e Jongin também bebeu, esvaziando vagarosamente metade do líquido em seu copo enquanto pensava em uma resposta. Acompanhou o gesto com os olhos, vendo o pomo-de-adão dele se mover no pescoço bonito e bronzeado.

— Se eu tivesse que escolher uma coisa… Hmm… Não é algo ruim, e eu posso estar errado, mas é assim que te vejo. — Recostou-se na cadeira de metal, relaxando o corpo no assento, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Quando falou, seu tom era gentil. — Você parece pensar mais nos outros do que em você. Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto e admiro em você, Soo, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixa preocupado. Os outros, e principalmente seus amigos, sempre vêm em primeiro lugar. Você é muito altruísta. Sempre se joga de cabeça quando se trata das outras pessoas, mas hesita quando se trata de algo relacionado ao que _você_ quer.

Kyungsoo absorveu as palavras com um misto de sentimentos. Sentia-se alegre e reflexivo. Alegre porque era legal ver que Jongin reparava tanto nele a ponto de saber coisas que nem mesmo ele tinha notado. E reflexivo porque, bem, ele estava certo. Essa era sua válvula de escape. Sempre recuava quando precisava encarar seus próprios desejos e vontades. Principalmente sobre Jongin.

Ele piscou, compreensivo.

— Está falando de você?

— De mim? — Jongin ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

— Você disse que eu hesito quando se trata das coisas que eu quero.

O calouro abaixou o copo devagar, parecendo sem graça.

— Ah. Bem, é, mas eu não quis dizer...

— Eu quero você — Kyungsoo respondeu. Firme, decidido. — Eu não vou mais hesitar.

Não recebeu uma resposta verbal. Jongin apenas balançou a cabeça devagar, mas Kyungsoo percebeu aquele brilho sempre intenso despontar nos olhos dele. A mudança foi gradativa. Seus olhos se espremeram enquanto seus lábios se erguiam e se afastavam para mostrar dentes branquinhos e covinhas. 

E, caralho, era a porra do sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

As vozes se sobrepunham umas às outras na barraca e o cheiro de Jongin havia desaparecido sob o aroma dos espetinhos grelhados. Se estivessem a sós, em algum lugar fechado, ou se pudesse simplesmente ignorar todas as pessoas ao seu redor, ele teria cruzado qualquer barreira para beijá-lo, para deixar morrer aquele sorriso em seus lábios.

Olhou para a boca cheinha e úmida pela bebida. Tão tentadora.

Mas, por enquanto, apenas se contentaria em olhar.

Enquanto provava que conseguia se equilibrar em uma só perna e caminhar no meio-fio da calçada, Kyungsoo se sentia imbatível.

Voltaram caminhando da barraca até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo da universidade, falando sobre nada e sobre tudo ao mesmo tempo. Passeando assim, em um lugar público, ligando o foda-se pra todas as suas inseguranças e medos, ele se sentia incrivelmente bem. Era tão bom. Jongin não estava segurando sua mão como imaginava em seus sonhos perfeitos, mas estava ali, com o vento soprando no rosto e risadas fáceis escapando da garganta, e era bom. Tão bom.

Seguiram assim até que caminhar sobre o meio-fio deixasse de parecer divertido, e então Kyungsoo saltou para andar ao lado de Jongin no cantinho da avenida, ignorando a calçada livre.

— Merda. Eu já tô ficando sóbrio de novo.

Jongin se virou para encará-lo, segurando uma garrafinha de água que compraram na loja de conveniência, e seu cotovelo esbarrou em seu braço.

— Isso significa que vai parar de me chamar de gostoso?

— Talvez… — Kyungsoo riu, se sentindo constrangido, mas fez seu máximo para disfarçar. A ideia de que havia dito todas aquelas besteiras apenas algumas horas atrás parecia absurda. — Eu nem devia ter dito isso, em primeiro lugar.

— Por quê? — Jongin deu de ombros. — Eu gostei.

— Porque…

Não soube como terminar, então deixou que as palavras flutuassem e se perdessem na brisa gelada da noite.

Esperaram no ponto por algum tempo. Quando o ônibus deles chegou, se sentaram juntos nos assentos dos fundos, debatendo e dando notas para as músicas na playlist do Spotify de Jongin. Kyungsoo se sentia bem, como se não tivesse bebido uma gota de álcool, embora a cabeça pesasse na direção do outro rapaz. O ônibus estava quase vazio, e se tivesse só um pouquinho mais de coragem, com certeza teria deitado a cabeça no ombro de Jongin.

Estranhamente, o apartamento estava todo escuro quando chegaram. A porta também estava trancada, e Jongin precisou usar sua chave reserva.

— Ele já foi dormir? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho, com medo de atrapalhar o sono de Junmyeon.

— Não sei, mas acho que eles saíram — respondeu Jongin. — Vi alguns stories no Instagram do meu irmão mais cedo. — Ele começou a remexer no bolso e pegou o celular, precisando de apenas alguns cliques para abrir o aplicativo. Kyungsoo se aproximou, tentando espiar. — Ele postou mais. Quer ver? Aqui. Eles foram para alguma balada. O lugar marcado nas fotos fica em Itaewon. Não devem ter voltado ainda.

Itaewon ficava a quarenta minutos de onde moravam. O amigo não voltaria para casa tão cedo.

Permitiu-se relaxar um pouco. Não precisaria encarar Junmyeon ainda hoje, e amanhã o melhor amigo estaria com muita ressaca para se preocupar com o pequeno incidente do corredor. Kyungsoo deixou os tênis All Star na entrada, pegou um copo de suco de uva na geladeira e se sentou no braço do sofá, respirando fundo depois de ter sobrevivido àquele dia. Estava muito mais relaxado.

Mas sua paz interior não durou por muito tempo. Bastou um toque de Jongin em seu braço para Kyungsoo se tornar consciente da presença dele. E como se não bastasse, lembrou que estavam sozinhos no apartamento outra vez. Pelo resto da noite.

Caralho.

Como se pudesse sentir a excitação e o nervosismo que tomavam conta de Kyungsoo, Jongin se aproximou devagarinho e deslizou o indicador pela lateral do braço dele, descendo até o pulso.

— Vamos pro meu quarto — disse, mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido. O tom confiante fez maravilhas dentro dele, e seus dedos se apertaram no tecido grosso do estofado inconscientemente. — Você pediu o serviço completo, lembra? Ainda preciso te colocar na cama.

Uma mão de Jongin pousou sobre sua coxa e Kyungsoo correspondeu, deixando que seus dedos se encontrassem. Seguiu o rapaz pelo corredor escuro do apartamento, suas mãos se tocando de maneira muito leve. Dentro do quarto, Jongin deixou que elas se soltassem e fechou a porta.

Se viram mergulhados numa escuridão densa que fez seu coração acelerar e o nervosismo crescer e se agitar dentro dele. Jongin não acendeu a luz do abajur imediatamente, e o deixou ali perdido no escuro. Esperando, ansiando. Kyungsoo não conseguia vê-lo, mas conseguia ouvir sua respiração e sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Estava perto, bem perto. 

Kyungsoo não sabia o que esperar.

Mas sabia bem o que queria.

Queria que Jongin o tocasse. Queria ser beijado daquele jeito, no escuro, sem que precisassem dizer uma palavra. Apenas pensar naquilo já enviava uma onda de calor diretamente para o meio de suas pernas.

Então esperou. Sentiu. A presença de Jongin era tão quente que ele sentiu calor dentro do seu casaco azul-escuro. Ele estava ali em algum lugar, bem perto, cercando-o tão silenciosamente que poderia cogitar a possibilidade de estar sonhando. Só teve certeza da aproximação porque conseguia ouvir sua respiração, baixa e desregulada, e sentia alguma coisa pressionando de leve o tecido grosso do moletom.

Jongin não tentou tocá-lo.

E embora Kyungsoo quisesse tanto, também manteve as mãos bem longe, quase coladas no corpo. A respiração quente tocou seu pescoço, e então a bochecha. Continuou paralisado. Ouviu Jongin entreabrir os lábios. O ar escapou pela boca em arfares quase obscenos, tornando o quarto ainda mais abafado. A pressão antes leve no tecido do moletom aumentou quando ele deu um passo à frente, quase grudando os troncos. Kyungsoo se inclinou para a frente e encostou seu peito ao dele, mas o toque não durou. Jongin se afastou um pouco, em uma distância em que não se tocavam de fato, mas que era próxima o suficiente para que pudesse senti-lo.

E, então, aquilo aconteceu. O sopro morno da respiração do moreno acariciou seu rosto e ele inconscientemente entreabriu os lábios, notando, pela primeira vez, que o ar que saía pela sua boca era tão audível e ofegante quanto o de Jongin. Kyungsoo não sabia o que era aquilo que estavam fazendo. Eles compartilharam o som inflamado de suas respirações, as bocas abertas uma contra a outra e os narizes bem próximos, mas nunca se tocando.

Queria tanto esticar os braços, tocá-lo e puxar o corpo dele para o seu.

Antes que pudesse desistir e dar voz à impaciência, Jongin se afastou levemente, andando em silêncio para longe dele. Kyungsoo piscou, aturdido e ainda ofegante, perdido e abandonado no escuro. Sentiu falta do calor. Sentiu falta de Jongin. Seu corpo ainda estava quente e pulsando em desejo, e ele achou que fosse perder a cabeça.

— Jongin? — chamou para a escuridão.

Um segundo depois, a luz do abajur se acendeu. Jongin estava ao lado da sua mesa de cabeceira, a mão pairando sobre o pequeno interruptor acoplado ao fio. Ele sorriu de modo gentil, deslizou o casaco pelos ombros e se sentou confortavelmente na beirada da cama, como se aquele momento de segundos atrás nunca tivesse existido.

— Vem — ele disse.

Kyungsoo recuperou o ritmo da respiração, aproximou-se da cama e se deixou cair de costas no colchão. Tinha o cheiro dele. Tudo ali cheirava a Jongin — o travesseiro sob sua cabeça, os lençóis que faziam cócegas em seu braço e, principalmente, o próprio calouro bonito que deitava e se aconchegava ao seu lado.

Há algumas semanas, o medo e a culpa estavam tão enraizados em seu coração, tão intrincados e profundos, que Kyungsoo nunca imaginou que um dia estaria desse jeito, deitado na cama de Jongin, os dois assistindo as luzes amareladas do abajur tocarem o teto. Respirando juntos, saboreando cada minuto. Tinha certeza de que nunca desejara alguém tanto assim, a ponto de passar por cima de tudo que acreditava ser certo e ignorar todas as vozes da razão.

Era um sentimento rebelde, intenso e inevitável.

Estava inevitavelmente maluco por Kim Jongin.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Quando você me perguntou aquilo mais cedo, se tinha algo que eu não gostava em você, eu realmente fiquei assustado porque não consegui pensar em nada. E aí eu me lembrei de uma coisa. — Ele riu, ainda com os olhos no teto. — Você provavelmente não sabe disso, mas Junmyeon falava bastante de vocês quando ia pra casa nas férias de inverno. Ele sempre dizia que você era bom em tudo que fazia. Que você sabia cozinhar, cantar, atuar, escrever e era bom pra caralho em todas essas coisas. Eu odiei você quando ouvi isso, ou odiei a ideia que fiz de você. Eu me lembro de pensar: “Nossa, que cara chato.” Pensei que você seria um tédio. Bom, é claro que o Junmyeon também nunca disse que você era tão bonito.

Kyungsoo virou o corpo de lado, inclinando-se na direção dele.

— Ainda acha que sou chato? — perguntou, deitando o rosto sobre uma das mãos.

— A gente não teria passado por tudo isso se eu achasse — respondeu devagar. Jongin virou o rosto e olhou para ele, e Kyungsoo imediatamente se sentiu quente sob seu olhar intenso. — Você mesmo disse quando a gente tava bebendo. Que você bateu o olho e gostou de mim logo de cara. Foi assim comigo também. Eu nunca fiquei… _desse jeito_ por ninguém antes. Quando você aparecia aqui no apartamento eu ficava ansioso, fora de mim. Era quase insuportável o jeito que eu te queria, e continua sendo insuportável o jeito que te quero agora.

A declaração o deixou sem palavras. Kyungsoo abriu a boca para responder, mas o rapaz se mexeu na cama, virando de lado, e o dedo indicador pousou em seus lábios cheinhos, pedindo silêncio.

— Todas aquelas coisas que eu ouvia de você… — Jongin continuou, e afastou o dedo assim que percebeu que Kyungsoo tinha desistido da resposta. — Eu achava injusto alguém ser tão bom em tantas coisas, por isso te odiei. Mas aí, conforme eu fui te conhecendo e convivendo com você, percebi que você nunca se gabava de nada, mesmo sendo tão bom em todas essas coisas.

Kyungsoo não admitiu e nem negou. Em vez disso, seguiu pelo caminho mais fácil: inverter o jogo.

— Eu ouvi que você é fotogênico. E que é um bom dançarino.

Ficou satisfeito quando viu a boca se estender em um sorrisinho.

— Eu sou realmente bom na dança, mas é só isso.

— E esse é um talento incrível, Jongin — bajulou, os olhos brilhantes de um orgulho velado. Ele tocou o próprio peito com o indicador, apontando para si mesmo. — Eu, por exemplo, não sei dançar. Nada, nem um pouco. Sou terrível.

Jongin ainda sorria, olhando-o com divertimento. Suas bochechas ainda tinham aquele tom levemente corado por causa da bebida e os cabelos macios estavam desarrumados, bagunçados sobre o travesseiro. Tão lindo e tão sensual. O coração de Kyungsoo começou a acelerar de novo, e o rapaz pareceu perceber o jeito que o olhava.

O sorrisinho morreu aos poucos nos lábios e seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros, mais intensos e nebulosos. Ele o observou com aquele olhar febril que dispensava palavras. Jongin inclinou um pouco a cabeça, o peito subindo e descendo pela respiração acelerada.

— Você dançaria pra mim se eu te ensinasse?

Kyungsoo não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas concordou.

— Eu poderia tentar.

— Então dança pra mim, Kyungsoo — ele sussurrou. A voz dele já estava ligeiramente ofegante outra vez, e o pomo-de-adão se moveu em sua garganta quando ele engoliu. — Dança pra mim agora. Você quer?

Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Me mostre o que fazer.

Inesperadamente, Jongin ergueu a mão até seu cabelo. Ele não o tocou de verdade, não com a firmeza e pressão necessárias para que os dígitos pressionassem o couro cabeludo, mas apenas de maneira superficial, de modo que apenas sentisse os arrepios nas pontas dos fios. Kyungsoo não sabia o que deveria fazer. Se deveria apenas ficar parado e esperar, ou se podia se movimentar e colocar as mãos nele.

O toque desceu para a sua orelha, arrancando mais arrepios quando seus dedos deslizaram na cartilagem sensível, rodeando-a devagar, para então descer para o pescoço. Kyungsoo afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e a jogou para trás, deixando a área do pescoço livre e exposta. Ele se remexeu, inquieto, porque queria demais que Jongin o beijasse ali.

O rapaz o ignorou. Com a palma da mão, contornou seus ombros de leve e, como se pudesse ler através dos gestos, Kyungsoo endireitou os ombros e consertou a postura. Então os toques desceram para os braços, pele encontrando pele. Quando chegou no cotovelo, as mãos se moveram para a cintura dele, e Kyungsoo ofegou sob o toque. Em resposta, Jongin soltou o ar que estava prendendo e suspirou.

— Afaste os joelhos.

O pedido sussurrado naquela voz gostosa fez o desejo percorrer seu corpo e a excitação pulsar entre as pernas. Estava deitado de lado, as pernas dobradas. As sobrancelhas grossas de Kyungsoo se ergueram em surpresa, mas a expressão logo suavizou. Como solicitado, ele separou os joelhos, percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto estavam trêmulos. Seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer e pulsar em expectativa.

Jongin se arrastou na cama e se aproximou mais um pouco. Os olhos estavam semicerrados, mas incrivelmente atentos, o olhar ardente preso em seu rosto e assistindo suas reações. Kyungsoo não olhou para baixo, mas sentiu quando ele movimentou a perna, colocando-a entre as suas.

Ele começou a erguê-la. Devagar e sensualmente, a mão apertando sua cintura. _Sim_. Tudo na cabeça de Kyungsoo gritava sim.

_Sim, sim, sim, sim._ Queria tanto isso.

Queria pra caralho.

Queria…

Ele mordeu os lábios quando sentiu a coxa de Jongin subir o máximo que podia e se encaixar entre as suas pernas. Kyungsoo se ajeitou confortavelmente ao redor dela, respirando fundo quando sua pélvis roçou contra o tecido jeans. Ele desceu os olhos até embaixo, até o próprio corpo queimando de desejo, e viu o volume ainda discreto tomar forma na calça.

— Aqui. — Jongin ergueu seu queixo e forçou-o a olhar para seu rosto de novo. — Nunca tire os olhos do seu parceiro, Kyungsoo.

A mão que segurava sua cintura, prendendo-o no lugar, o abandonou. Tomou o gesto como um sinal de permissão. Estava livre e podia fazer o que bem entendesse, se movimentar como quisesse. Impulsionou o quadril para a frente, devagarinho, apenas testando a fricção. Jongin o incentivou também, mexendo a perna contra a sua virilha preguiçosamente.

E, caralho, era tão bom. Ele podia sentir a excitação crescer em seu estômago e o sangue se concentrar lá embaixo. Mais e mais, fazendo suas calças de repente ficarem apertadas.

— Você está indo tão bem — Jongin elogiou, o tom ofegante e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Seu rosto estava nublado de prazer apenas em observá-lo. E aquilo, de alguma forma, era um incentivo e tanto. — Vou te ajudar a tirar o casaco, tudo bem? Você mal começou a dançar pra mim e já está suando.

De fato, Kyungsoo estava transpirando no pescoço. Devia ter tirado o casaco de moletom antes de se deitar na cama, mas agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos. Ele diminuiu o ritmo com que movimentava os quadris assim que os dedos de Jongin habilmente puxaram o zíper do casaco para baixo. Observou enquanto ele o descia, lentamente, os olhos ainda fixos nos seus.

Quando terminou de abrir o casaco, Jongin agarrou o tecido grosso nas laterais, perto do colarinho, e puxou-o para baixo com um pouco de pressa. Depois, se inclinou para soprar em seu pescoço, o ar morno arrepiando a pele suada.

O arrepio fez Kyungsoo se encolher e se contorcer, a ereção coberta roçando outra vez na coxa forte de Jongin.

Mas que porra.

Sem querer, soltou um gemido baixo e rouco.

Esqueceu-se da última vez que alguém lhe arrancara um som como esse. Talvez nunca. E Jongin, aparentemente, também não ouvia algo como aquilo há um tempo, a boca entreaberta e os olhos ficando mais alertas assim que o gemido deixou seus lábios. A reação pegou os dois de surpresa. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para baixo, vendo a mão bronzeada descer acariciando o próprio abdômen até chegar na virilha. O calouro parecia ter chegado ao seu limite.

Kyungsoo viu Jongin levar a mão até o volume entre suas pernas, dedilhando-o com a ponta dos dedos apenas para se estimular de leve por cima da calça. A visão era de tirar o fôlego. Mal percebeu que inclinava a pélvis e aumentava o ritmo do movimento dos quadris, buscando maior contato.

Caralho. Estava se esfregando sem pudor nenhum na coxa de Jongin.

E Jongin, como se estivesse hipnotizado, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

— Como é que vai ser? — Kyungsoo arranjou forças para perguntar, as palavras escapando entre suspiros. — Você vai me tocar ou vai ficar aí só me olhando?

De todas as respostas que poderia receber, não imaginou que Jongin abriria aquele sorriso tão bonito, tão sacana e tão indecente... 

— Só te olhando — ele respondeu em tom risonho.

Desgraçado.

Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça de tanto arrastar a cabeça no travesseiro e as bochechas estavam ainda mais coradas, o que era curioso, porque Jongin não parecia tímido. A cor devia ser resultado da bebida e do desejo que ardia em seu corpo. E aquele sorriso… Kyungsoo queria puxá-lo pela nuca e beijar aquele maldito sorriso, mas o casaco, que não fora retirado totalmente, ainda estava agarrado em seus pulsos, como algemas que o mantinham preso no lugar.

Mas, ainda mais do que tocar, Kyungsoo queria ser tocado. Desesperadamente.

— Porra — ele murmurou. — Quero suas mãos em mim.

Os olhos de Jongin desceram do seu rosto para o seu corpo, saboreando a visão por inteiro — as coxas grossas dobradas ao redor da sua perna, o quadril ondulando, o rosto de bochechas avermelhadas e os lábios cheinhos separados, deixando escapar a respiração ofegante e alguns gemidos angustiados. Seu olhar nublado e intenso passeou do pescoço até a camiseta, e então voltou para seus olhos de novo.

— Onde você quer que eu te toque, Kyungsoo? — provocou baixinho, levando o indicador até a curva abaixo da mandíbula. Kyungsoo apoiou a cabeça em seu dedo, como se pedisse por carinho. — Aqui? — Jongin perguntou de novo, deslizando o dedo pelo pescoço dele e descendo, passando pelos mamilos por cima da camiseta. — Ou aqui...? — Kyungsoo arqueou as costas e tremeu, o corpo inteiro pulsando no mesmo ritmo forte e descompassado do seu coração. Jongin correu com os dedos até a pele exposta abaixo do umbigo, onde a camiseta ligeiramente levantada não cobria mais. — Onde, Kyungsoo? 

Puta que pariu.

Kyungsoo estava tão duro que não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Jongin não o pressionou por uma resposta. Em vez disso, espalmou a mão na sua nuca e deslizou até embaixo, moldando as curvas das suas costas até chegar na base da coluna. Sua mão empurrou ali, e o corpo de Kyungsoo automaticamente correspondeu ao gesto, seguindo suas instruções silenciosas.

— Acho que vai ser mais gostoso se você empinar a bunda desse jeito — Jongin falou, puxando o passante da calça dele para cima, ajudando-o a inclinar os quadris em um ângulo onde pudesse sentir melhor o atrito. — Porra, você fica tão lindo assim. Quero tanto te beijar... Posso chupar sua língua?

— Sim — Kyungsoo sussurrou de volta. — Por favor.

Jongin segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, puxando-o para bem perto. Os dois inclinaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e Kyungsoo entreabriu os lábios para facilitar o encaixe. As línguas se encontraram no meio do caminho, brincando um pouco fora das bocas até que grudassem os lábios. Era provavelmente o beijo mais indecente que Kyungsoo já havia recebido na vida, e com certeza, sem sombra de dúvida, o mais gostoso.

Tentou esticar os braços para envolvê-lo pela cintura, mas o casaco ficou agarrado em suas costas na metade do gesto. Não conseguia se mexer. Era como uma punição para Kyungsoo, que queria desesperadamente tocar Jongin. Até que, de tanto sacudir os punhos, conseguiu livrar a mão do braço que estava por cima. Sem perder tempo, enfiou a mão nos cabelos castanhos, puxando-o para si sem muita paciência.

Jongin gemeu em sua boca.

A vibração do som fez coisas inimagináveis com Kyungsoo. Ele já estava apertado nas calças, então escorregou uma das mãos para baixo enquanto ainda beijava Jongin. Sua cabeça, seu corpo e seus hormônios eram uma bagunça só. Precisou de um tempo irritantemente longo para desfazer o botão da calça e descer o zíper, aliviando a compressão. 

Em um instante, os lábios de Jongin tinham abandonado sua boca para distribuir beijos, mordidas e chupões suaves pelo queixo, contornando a mandíbula e descendo pelo pescoço. Sem aviso prévio, a mão que segurava seu rosto se afastou, agarrando de novo o passante da calça jeans e encontrando seus quadris. Ele apertou um pouco, sentindo, testando e enfiando os dedos em seu bolso.

Depois de tanto observar a bunda bonita e redondinha de longe, Jongin finalmente teve a chance de colocar as mãos nela. Ele a apertou e pressionou como queria, arrancando mais um daqueles sons incríveis que vinham do fundo da garganta de Kyungsoo. A pressão fez os corpos se aproximarem ainda mais, os quadris totalmente colados. Seu pau aprisionado no jeans estava roçando no baixo ventre de Kyungsoo, enquanto ele rebolava e se esfregava deliciosamente em sua coxa.

— Você vai me matar — Kyungsoo protestou.

Jongin afastou o rosto do seu pescoço. Ele estava ofegante.

— Não se você me matar primeiro.

Quando os beijos voltaram ao seu pescoço, Kyungsoo arqueou as costas e desenhou círculos lentamente com o quadril, tentando diminuir um pouco o ritmo com que se estimulava. Lutou contra a vontade de se tocar, pulsando dentro da cueca, e entrou com a mão por baixo da camiseta de Jongin.

O abdômen dele era exatamente como Kyungsoo imaginou. Era liso e macio, com músculos firmes, mas discretos, que se moviam sob seus dedos conforme ele o tocava. Ele subiu pelo peitoral atlético — sua parte favorita até agora — e esticou o braço até sentir a protuberância dos ossos da clavícula, seus dedos aparecendo do outro lado, ultrapassando a gola da camiseta. Graças a ele, o tecido agora se erguia até a metade do tronco.

— Você pode tirar sua camiseta? — perguntou Kyungsoo, e logo se amaldiçoou com o quão frágil, quebradiça e desesperada sua voz parecia.

Jongin segurou-o pela bunda com força e girou na cama, deitando com as costas no colchão. Depois ergueu o tronco, ainda sustentando seu peso com firmeza. Kyungsoo se viu sentado em cima dele após a mudança de posição, a boca aberta para deixar escapar um ofego enquanto a coxa comprimia sua ereção.

Porra...

— Você quer fazer isso? — Ele sorriu e correu os dedos pela sua coxa por cima do jeans, os dentes inconscientemente pressionando o lábio inferior. — Quer tirá-la pra mim?

Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorriso enquanto puxava o tecido para cima, deslizando-o pelas laterais do corpo do outro e vendo a pele bronzeada se revelar, parecendo mais dourada e macia do que nunca sob as luzes do abajur. Lindo pra caralho.

Antes que pudesse admirar o tronco nu por mais tempo, as pernas compridas enlaçaram sua cintura. Eles giraram, e uma mão pressionou o corpo de Kyungsoo para baixo no colchão, invertendo as posições. Sentiu a cabeça bater e afundar contra o travesseiro macio, o volume que marcava sua cueca, agora negligenciado, pulsando e clamando por atenção.

Jongin se inclinou e o beijou de novo. Era gentil e lento, mas molhado e sensual ao mesmo tempo, com mãos bobas por baixo da sua blusa e as mãos de Kyungsoo apertando sua nuca. Ele beijou, e beijou mais. Umedeceu os lábios cheinhos de Kyungsoo com sua língua, provocando, mas nunca aprofundando as coisas. 

Os beijos continuaram descendo, lábios pressionando a pele sensível do pescoço, da área vulnerável abaixo da orelha e indo vagarosamente mais para baixo. Mais e mais para baixo, beijando-o por cima da camiseta, deixando uma trilha de calor sobre seu esterno. Kyungsoo agarrou seus cabelos com mais força conforme ele descia, como se ele implorasse logo para que a boca úmida e sensual chegasse onde ele queria.

Como o provocador de merda que era, Jongin parou logo abaixo do seu umbigo, roçando a pontinha do nariz ali. Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de impulsionar o quadril para cima. Tentou não contrair o abdômen quando as duas mãos do rapaz invadiram por baixo da sua camiseta, tocando toda a extensão de pele quente da sua cintura com a ponta dos dedos, naquela carícia superficial que lhe arrancava arrepios, subindo lentamente até em cima e passando sutilmente pelos mamilos.

Caralho.

Kyungsoo não aguentava mais.

Sentiu o corpo tremer e se contrair involuntariamente.

— Jongin… Espera — pediu, a voz saindo acompanhada de gemidos sôfregos e lufadas mornas de ar. — Tipo, meu Deus, _sim_ , é claro que sim, mil vezes sim. Isso é gostoso pra cacete, mas se você continuar com isso vou gozar em, tipo, dez segundos.

Jongin riu.

O filho da puta simplesmente riu, uma risada soprada e travessa.

O calouro parou, aproveitando a pausa para recuperar o fôlego nos pulmões e ajeitar o cabelo suado que caía na testa. Suas mãos acariciaram de leve os pulsos de Kyungsoo, e eles automaticamente entrelaçaram os dedos, as mãos dadas caídas sobre o colchão.

— Que tal um minuto? — ele sugeriu, deixando um beijo gentil em sua bochecha. — De minuto a minuto, lembra?

É claro que Kyungsoo lembrava. Aquilo era deles, só deles, e ninguém podia mudar isso.

Enquanto arquejava, o corpo amolecido e febril latejando na cama, assistiu Jongin se acomodar entre suas pernas e descer os dedos pelo próprio tronco, alisando o abdômen como tinha feito antes. Kyungsoo sabia o que ele planejava, então umedeceu a boca, de repente acometido de uma sede indescritível, esperando em expectativa. De repente, suas mãos estavam apertando as coxas do rapaz, descontando ali suas ondas de prazer e incentivando-o a continuar o que estava fazendo.

Jongin buscou seus olhos, querendo ser visto. Kyungsoo viu seus dedos longos e bonitos descerem do umbigo para baixo e desaparecerem sob o tecido jeans. Eles não tiraram os olhos um do outro. O espaço era pequeno demais, então o rapaz tirou o botão da casinha e abaixou o zíper, as calças pendendo frouxas em seu quadril. Veias dançaram no dorso da mão de Jongin quando ele se tocou e apertou por cima do tecido, acomodando melhor a ereção na boxer.

— Vamos trocar, Kyungsoo. É minha vez de dançar pra você.

Kyungsoo entendeu o que ele queria. Quando o calouro retirou a mão, ele buscou apoio com os cotovelos e ergueu os quadris, de modo que suas ereções se esfregassem numa fricção desengonçada e desesperada por cima da cueca. Jongin cedeu para a frente, resvalando os lábios contra os dele enquanto se movia.

— Merda, isso é tão gostoso — Kyungsoo murmurou contra sua boca. Ele enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele, esfregando a bochecha em seu rosto, puxando os cabelos e aspirando o cheiro amadeirado que tanto gostava. — Você é delicioso, Jongin.

Jongin não era nada preguiçoso. Ele começou devagar, ondulando o quadril como se fosse uma dança lenta e sensual, mas logo aumentou o ritmo. Kyungsoo se contorcia no colchão, mesmo que as mãos de Jongin em seu peito tentassem mantê-lo imóvel. Toda vez que o outro se afastava, arqueando as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás e entreabrindo os lábios, ele conseguia ver como os músculos do abdômen se tensionavam. Era excitante pra caralho.

Kyungsoo se perguntou se um minuto já havia passado.

Pareciam anos, séculos, uma eternidade.

E ele estava tão perto… Ele não aguentaria muito mais tempo.

— Jongin…

— Eu sei. — Ele gemeu, os olhos fechados. — Eu também.

Kyungsoo de repente se sentou com Jongin em seu colo. Por instinto, o rapaz o agarrou pela nuca para mantê-lo por perto, e Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, os dois grudando as testas suadas e se apoiando um no outro. Eles se encararam por trás dos cílios dourados pela luz amarelada do abajur e sorriram, risos quase tímidos, abafados, confidentes.

— Vamos juntos — ele sussurrou.

— Juntos — Jongin concordou.

Kyungsoo chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, os dedos enrolados nos fios castanhos, olhos se fechando com força e os lábios entreabertos, um gemido mais longo deixando sua garganta. Continuou se movendo contra Jongin até que ele também o alcançasse, o abdômen se contraindo e as pernas perdendo força. Os corpos desabaram juntos, cedendo no colchão. Ficaram assim por uma eternidade, os troncos colados e os rostos bem próximos, respirando um contra o outro.

Jongin o abraçava tão forte, pressionando sua nuca e tentando acariciar seus cabelos, os dedos meio presos entre sua cabeça e o travesseiro. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou aquele par de íris castanhas brilhantes observando-o com adoração. Sentiu que podia dizer um milhão de coisas, mas também sentia que não precisava dizer nada. Ainda assim, havia uma coisa em seus pensamentos, algo que talvez não conseguisse definir ou traduzir em palavras.

A mão livre de Jongin alisou sua testa e pressionou um selar leve na pele, depois beijou sua boca, iniciando um beijo deliciosamente preguiçoso que fez estalos baixinhos preencherem o quarto. Sentia ainda a eletricidade rastejando sob a pele, as sensações abraçando-o por inteiro. Era tão bom. Lá embaixo, em algum lugar na vizinhança, alguém escutava _I Want to Feel Alive_.

E era isso.

_Vivo_. Kyungsoo se sentia vivo.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, ofegantes, juntos, completos.

Minuto após minuto.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo era o homem mais feliz na Terra.

Estava radiante, de verdade, e essa era uma sensação quase nova.

Conseguia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes se sentira assim em toda sua vida. Lembrava-se de ficar radiante quando ganhou seu primeiro videogame de aniversário, quando recebeu a primeira bitoquinha de uma menina no início do ensino médio, quando sua redação foi elogiada pelo seu professor favorito ou quando foi aprovado e ganhou aquela bolsa na universidade.

Em todas as vezes que se sentiu assim tão feliz, o sentimento durou pouco, desvanecendo ao longo de dias ou até mesmo de horas. Era basicamente a lei do capitalismo aplicada às pequenas conquistas, como comprar alguma coisa pela internet, se sentir ansioso com a espera e esquecê-la horas depois de receber a encomenda.

Daquela vez era diferente. Mesmo após uma semana, Kyungsoo ainda caminhava pela universidade com aquela alegria juvenil agitando seu peito e desencadeando sorrisos involuntários. Às vezes, quando o rapaz tinha a sorte de pegar o banheiro do terceiro andar vazio, ele se encarava no espelho, puxando a gola da camiseta para revelar as marcas tênues de beijos, mordidas e chupões leves escondidas sob o tecido.

Cacete, ele tinha tanta sorte.

Nos últimos dias, ele e Jongin realmente se divertiam colocando a mão dentro das calças um do outro, mas também passavam muito mais tempo juntos assistindo filmes de terror ruins, aplicando receitas do YouTube na cozinha, conversando de mãos dadas na cama e compartilhando de tudo um pouco — segredos, descobertas, inseguranças, histórias e, principalmente, confissões íntimas.

Kyungsoo descobriu que Jongin era louco pelo David Bowie, que guardava escondido na última gaveta do quarto uma revista W Magazine de 1999 com fotos sensuais do Brad Pitt e que sua primeira experiência com outro menino tinha sido na formatura do fundamental. Ele era capricorniano, se considerava pansexual e gostava muito de R&B. Era um universo de novas descobertas.

Também trocavam muitas mensagens. Enviavam músicas, playlists, vídeos engraçados, memes e, bem, até mensagens nem tão inocentes, algumas acompanhadas das tais _fotos bonitas_ sobre as quais já tinham falado, como se não estivessem literalmente separados por dois cômodos de distância. Fotos que, a propósito, eram bem bonitas mesmo. Ele ainda não havia se esquecido do seminude de Jongin com as calças folgadas na cintura, a camiseta acima do umbigo e o volume contornado perfeitamente no tecido da boxer, porque, aparentemente, ele havia comprado uma cueca nova e queria muito mostrar...

Enquanto encarava Jongin pela tela da câmera profissional, não conseguia tirar aquela imagem específica da cabeça, recebida depois que Junmyeon desmaiou de sono. Os professores de Comunicação estavam fazendo um projeto em parceria com os dois cursos, juntando alunos de Publicidade e Jornalismo para elaborar uma revista digital e impressa. E, claro, Jongin foi escolhido como um dos modelos.

— Tá ótimo, Jongin — Chungha elogiou, afastando-se do tripé com a câmera na mão para dar mais instruções ao calouro. A garota trabalhava como fotógrafa freelancer para pagar a mensalidade, então ela foi a escolha mais óbvia para cuidar das fotos. Chungha sabia o que estava fazendo. — Vamos fazer só mais uma. Acho que seria legal se você colocasse a mão por baixo da camiseta.

Ele estava lindo. Jongin não precisava de muito para ficar deslumbrante, e aquele ensaio mais do que provava sua teoria. Ele apenas vestia calças jeans e uma camiseta branca justa, o rosto bronzeado impecável e brilhando pela iluminação feita com a maquiagem. As fotos entrariam no catálogo da revista para uma linha de cosméticos de uma marca fictícia, e Kyungsoo era um dos responsáveis por redigir o texto da campanha.

Jongin fixou o olhar nele ao enfiar a mão por baixo do tecido branco. O outro braço estava em frente ao corpo, o bíceps forte ressaltado pela manga apertada da camiseta. O rapaz inclinou a cabeça para trás, os lábios entreabertos de propósito e o cabelo estilizado de um jeito irritantemente bonito, mechas caindo em frente a testa. Céus, era de tirar o fôlego.

— Mais pra cima — orientou Chungha. — Até a mão sair pela gola da blusa. Isso, assim. Perfeito. — Seu rosto desapareceu atrás da câmera, mas Kyungsoo podia ver, olhando-a de soslaio, que a garota sorria, satisfeita. — Uau, essas fotos vão pro meu portfólio, com certeza. Você é tão natural.

Quando ouviu o elogio e o último clique da câmera, sua expressão sensual se desfez e se transformou em um sorrisinho bonito com bochechas coradas. Deus, e ainda tinha isso. Era incrível e surpreendente como Jongin podia parecer sexy pra caralho em um segundo e depois se desmanchar em alguém fofo e tímido apenas com um elogio. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais maluco ficava por ele.

Maluco não.

Apaixonado.

Kyungsoo estava apaixonado.

— Perfeito, gente! Acho que acabamos por hoje — ela disse, deixando a câmera pender no pescoço e alongando os braços acima da cabeça. Chungha bateu palmas, e todos os alunos de Comunicação que assistiam também se juntaram a ela. — Se a gente não tirar nota máxima, então não sei mais de nada.

Sehun fez um estalo com a língua e gesticulou com uma das mãos, como se virasse um shot de bebida imaginário.

— Frango frito com cerveja pra comemorar?

Como era de se esperar, a sala que improvisaram de estúdio irrompeu em gritos de aprovação.

— Eu topo! — alguém gritou.

— Carne de porco também! — outro disse. — Vou chamar todo mundo.

Os alunos se dividiram para guardar os equipamentos. Em questão de minutos, todos os materiais emprestados do estúdio da universidade — refletores, rebatedores, tripés, softboxes, câmeras e suportes — haviam desaparecido da sala vazia, como se nunca tivessem estado ali. Todos apanharam suas mochilas e, saltitantes, caminharam até o corredor, animados para beber cerveja e comer frango.

Chungha deu tapinhas no ombro de Kyungsoo antes de sair.

— Vocês jornalistas até que não são tão ruins — ela disse em tom cômico.

— Vocês publicitários até que não são tão ruins também.

Kyungsoo e Jongin foram os últimos a deixar a sala.

Não havia mais nada a limpar e o restante dos alunos já devia estar esperando na entrada do campus, mas eles ainda estavam ali, se olhando, mergulhados no silêncio que já lhes era tão familiar e aconchegante. Jongin ainda parecia um deus da beleza sentado sobre uma das mesas no canto, as pernas balançando no ar.

Sentiu vontade de se enfiar no meio delas e beijá-lo como ele uma vez fizera consigo no balcão da cozinha do apartamento, mas afastou a imagem mental tentadora da cabeça e sentou na mesa ao lado para fazer-lhe companhia. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de arriscar que alguém os visse, não enquanto ainda eram um segredo.

Jongin parecia reflexivo, a testa ligeiramente franzida e os olhos encarando um ponto fixo nas coxas de Kyungsoo. Esperou que o corredor ao lado da sala ficasse silencioso para interromper seu devaneio.

— Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos — ele ofereceu, como algum personagem clichê de filme de época.

O rapaz se endireitou na mesa, empurrando para o lado as mechas que teimavam em cair na testa. Sorriu, um riso de galã apaixonado e de uma alegria contida, e então esticou a mão para acariciar seu joelho por cima da calça.

— Quero contar ao meu irmão sobre nós dois.

Kyungsoo sentiu pedras de gelo no estômago.

— O quê? Por quê? — perguntou, levemente aterrorizado. A perspectiva de Junmyeon saber sobre eles ainda o assustava. — Quer dizer, por que faríamos isso agora?

Ele deu de ombros, como se tudo fosse muito simples.

— Porque eu quero namorar você, Kyungsoo — respondeu, traçando desenhos abstratos com o indicador em sua perna. — Você tá fazendo loucuras com a minha cabeça e eu acho que tô começando a ficar egoísta. Egoísta e ganancioso. Não quero ser mais o cara que você beija em segredo por apenas um minuto. Quero ter mais. Quero todos os minutos.

Kyungsoo tentou imaginar como seria isso. Ter todos os minutos com Jongin.

Melhor ainda: _namorar_ Jongin.

Parecia o paraíso.

— Sério? — Kyungsoo questionou, os olhos grandes e brilhantes presos às íris castanhas de Jongin.

O calouro balançou a cabeça.

— Totalmente sério.

— Posso pedir um favor, então?

— Claro, o que você quiser.

— Quero que seja eu a contar pra ele — pediu Kyungsoo, os dedos inconscientemente buscando a mão de Jongin sobre seu joelho. — Sou o melhor amigo dele. Vocês são família, então ele não pode te odiar ou abandonar, por mais que queira. Independente do que você faça. Talvez… talvez leve um tempo até eu me preparar e criar coragem, mas quero contar. Quero fazer isso. _Preciso_ fazer isso.

Jongin assentiu minimamente e pegou a mão dele entre as suas, levando-a até seus lábios para beijar as costas dos dedos com carinho. Kyungsoo sorriu ao sentir o toque morno na pele. Às vezes, Jongin era como um deus do sexo; às vezes, era fofo e meio bobão; e às vezes era como um príncipe encantado, como agora.

O rapaz mal teve tempo de abaixar as mãos, ainda juntas, quando alguém girou a maçaneta da sala e abriu a porta. Eles se separaram às pressas, pernas se afastando e mãos recolhidas sobre o próprio colo. O recém chegado, aparentemente, sequer havia reparado no movimento repentino ou na expressão culpada estampada em seus rostos.

— Ei, vocês dois! — gritou a voz conhecida. — Vocês não vêm?

Era Oh Sehun, o presidente do clube do jornal.

Eles saltaram da mesa quase ao mesmo tempo e foram em direção à porta, seguindo Sehun pelo corredor. Quando o veterano virou de costas, Jongin apontou para o próprio lábio inferior com um bico engraçadinho e sorriu meio travesso.

— Não esqueça que você tá me devendo uma coisa — sussurrou.

Kyungsoo riu e balançou a cabeça, divertido.

Porque, afinal, como poderia esquecer?

Kyungsoo estava esperando nos bancos perto da quadra.

Era ali o rotineiro ponto de encontro entre ele e seus amigos. Sentou-se com as pernas esticadas, segurando um copo de café com leite quentinho próximo ao peito, buscando aquecer o corpo naquele dia frio. Com sorte, talvez Junmyeon, Jongdae e Hyeri aparecessem todos juntos hoje.

Apesar do incidente no corredor há algumas semanas, quando seu melhor amigo quase o pegou no flagra trocando mensagens com Jongin, o clima estranho se dissipara tão rápido quanto o calor que deixava sua bebida, agora com vapor se erguendo e rodopiando até seu rosto.

Na verdade, ultimamente também se sentava ali na esperança de poder assistir às partidas casuais de futebol, na esperança de poder observar Jongin jogando de longe. Hoje, porém, o clima estava frio demais para que até mesmo o mais corajoso entre os universitários se arriscasse na quadra.

Jongdae apareceu logo depois, vestindo um casaco três vezes maior que ele e com um cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço. Kyungsoo teria oferecido alguns goles de seu café se não o estivesse usando como aquecedor térmico.

— A Hyeri e o Jun estão enfurnados na biblioteca de novo — comentou Jongdae assim que chegou, jogando-se no banco e afundando as mãos nos bolsos quentinhos do sobretudo.

— Fim de semestre — Kyungsoo concluiu.

— Fim de semestre — ele concordou.

A conversa normalmente vinha fácil com Jongdae. Ele era muito falante, às vezes até além da conta, e Kyungsoo sempre acabava rindo da animação exagerada do amigo com a vida acadêmica e seu relacionamento com Hyeri. Mas as avaliações finais se aproximavam, mais temíveis e assustadoras que as primeiras, e foi natural que estagnassem naquele estado inerte e preguiçoso, sentados um ao lado do outro sem dizer nada.

E como se estivesse apenas esperando a oportunidade perfeita para trazer o assunto à tona, Jongdae se virou para ele com um olhar enigmático e entreabriu os lábios. Depois fechou, e então abriu de novo, tal como um peixe fora d’água. Ele parecia lutar com demônios internos enquanto o observava, os olhos carregados de uma preocupação explícita, evidente, palpável.

— Kyungsoo — ele chamou pelo seu nome, despertando-lhe a atenção. — Desde quando isso vem acontecendo?

O rapaz franziu o cenho.

— Isso o quê?

— Esse negócio entre você e o Jongin — soltou, as palavras acompanhadas do ar que se condensava ao redor dos lábios repuxados.

Talvez fosse culpa do clima ou da preguiça que o abraçava naquela tarde gelada, mas Kyungsoo sentiu o impacto da sentença aos poucos. Os olhos fixos nas árvores agitadas do campus, com folhas que se balançavam ao vento, rapidamente se voltaram para a figura de Jongdae, chocados e aflitos.

Embora a surpresa em seu rosto tivesse sido perceptível, seu instinto de sobrevivência ainda lhe incentivava a ir até o final com sua máscara de mentiras e indiferença.

— Que negócio? — questionou, fingindo desinteresse.

Segurou com mais força o copinho de café com leite, aquecendo as mãos. Seus dedos tremiam.

— Kyungsoo, por favor, para — Jongdae pediu, e ele pôde sentir a dor transbordando em sua voz. — Eu sei. Eu _sei_ , tá legal? E você não precisa mentir pra mim ou ficar na defensiva. Eu sei que você e o Jongin… Sei que vocês têm… Que vocês são…

— Nós somos só amigos — tentou de novo, mesmo com o coração quase explodindo na caixa torácica e a voz frágil, quebradiça, quase saindo aos frangalhos.

Merda, merda, merda, merda.

Por que isso estava acontecendo com ele? Por que agora?

— O Junmyeon e o Jongin têm o mesmo modelo de celular — ele explicou. Kyungsoo apenas ficou quieto, porque percebeu onde ele queria chegar, e imediatamente soube que não ia gostar nada disso. — Um dia, o Jun me pediu pra pegar o celular dele em cima da mesa do apartamento, e eu sem querer peguei o do Jongin no lugar. Eu não queria invadir a privacidade de vocês e peço desculpas por isso, mas vi uma mensagem sua na barra de notificação. Desde esse dia eu comecei a suspeitar, mas quanto mais você se esquivava e agia esquisito, mais eu confirmava.

— Isso é…

— Escuta, Soo, eu não quero mentir pra você. Foi chocante pra mim, principalmente no começo. Foi chocante porque você sempre falou de meninas com a gente e nunca mencionou que era… você sabe… — Ele parou, buscando as palavras mais apropriadas. — Hm, digo... que você se atrai por outros caras. E foi duplamente chocante por ser o Jongin, dentre todas as pessoas.

— Tá tudo bem. Não tinha como você ter imaginado, de qualquer jeito.

A essa altura, Kyungsoo já tinha deixado de lado, abandonado no chão cimentado, o copo de café frio. Encolheu as pernas para cima do banco e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, os dedos nervosos descontando a avalanche de sentimentos amargos nos fios curtos do cabelo, puxando e pressionando a própria cabeça em autopunição.

— O Junmyeon não vai gostar nada disso, Kyungsoo.

— Eu sei. — Ele abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. — É por isso que ainda não consegui contar.

— Você gosta dele?

Dessa vez, não conseguiu sequer pensar em dizer o contrário. Aquela era a única coisa sobre a qual nunca poderia mentir.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar pelo nariz.

— Pra caralho, Jongdae.

— Então isso significa que é, tipo, um lance sério entre vocês, né? Jongin também gosta de você ou é só sexo? — o amigo perguntou. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, mas não explicou com qual parte exatamente estava concordando. Jongdae, por sorte, pareceu entender. — Bom, se for algo sério e vocês tiverem certeza do que querem, mesmo que o Junmyeon não encare isso bem, vocês precisam contar pra ele. Se ele for o último a saber, com certeza vai se sentir traído.

Ele assentiu, absorvendo as palavras.

Jongdae tinha razão, e ele sabia disso. Precisava contar o mais rápido possível.

— Acho que devo desculpas a você também, Dae — ele sussurrou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem e as mãos se tornarem frias de novo. — Deve ter ficado chateado comigo por não ter te contado. Sobre mim, sobre o Jongin… sobre tudo.

Seu amigo balançou a cabeça, negando com veemência, como se dissesse que ele não precisava pedir desculpas. Jongdae tirou as mãos do bolso e segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo, fazendo-o olhar pra ele.

— Fiquei magoado com você por achar que eu não entenderia, por achar que te julgaria. E magoado comigo mesmo, também, por nunca ter feito com que você se sentisse confortável para se abrir comigo. Mas não é mais assim que eu me sinto, sério. Eu entendo sua escolha, entendo por que você decidiu esconder... E saiba que eu tô aqui por você, ok? — Ele deu um tapinha em sua bochecha gelada, sorrindo de modo gentil, daquela maneira em que os cantinhos da sua boca se erguiam e os olhos se espremiam. — Você é meu amigo e eu te amo, seu merda.

Se as lágrimas de Kyungsoo tivessem caído, talvez tivessem congelado. Mas elas ficaram ali, estacionadas, oscilando e turvando sua visão até que ele piscasse vezes o suficiente para mandá-las embora. Com os olhos ainda úmidos, fungou uma última vez antes de abrir um de seus sorrisos de coração para o amigo.

— Eu também te amo, seu bundão.

Dentre todos os gestos de afeto que já recebera dos amigos, o abraço desengonçado, apertado e quentinho de Jongdae naquela tarde gelada ficaria guardado para sempre na sua memória.

Kyungsoo lutava uma batalha interna.

Estavam enfrentando a semana de provas finais, correndo contra o tempo e se equilibrando em uma corda-bamba emocional com a sobrecarga de estresse do fim de semestre. Com tantas atribulações, nunca parecia encontrar tempo e a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com Junmyeon.

Na quarta-feira à noite, com Junmyeon praticamente acampando na biblioteca da universidade, ele decidiu que não queria mais carregar aquele fardo sozinho. Ele não _precisava_ carregar aquele fardo sozinho, e percebeu que amava Jongin justamente por causa disso. Ele nunca o deixou pensar, nem mesmo por um segundo, que precisava aguentar as coisas calado ou esconder o que sentia. Ele poderia dividir suas dores, pedir ajuda quando precisasse, ter alguém em que se apoiar. Estavam juntos nessa.

Por isso, enquanto subiam as escadas até o apartamento após uma das últimas reuniões do projeto de Comunicação, ele o parou no último degrau, na meia-luz do corredor.

— O Jongdae sabe.

Jongin piscou, confuso.

— O quê?

— Ele sabe… sobre a gente.

— E tá tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. Ele ficou meio chocado no começo, mas agora tá do nosso lado e até me aconselhou–

Jongin chacoalhou a cabeça e o interrompeu:

— Não, eu quis dizer com você, Soo. _Você_ tá bem? — Ele colocou as mãos de leve em seus braços, pouco acima da altura dos cotovelos. Era um toque muito suave, como o de alguém que não tem permissão para tocá-lo de verdade ali, sob o olhar atento das câmeras do prédio. Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu, confortado pelo contato. — Jongdae é seu amigo, e eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham acontecido assim… que você tenha sido tirado do armário antes de se sentir pronto pra contar.

Kyungsoo suspirou, aliviado, se sentindo muito mais leve por dividir aquilo com alguém. Apoiado contra o corrimão, ele quase choramingou mentalmente quando as mãos de Jongin abandonaram seus braços.

— Eu tô bem — respondeu, enfim. — Fiquei mesmo com um puta medo por ter sido descoberto, mas a gente conversou e se resolveu. Tá tudo certo entre a gente. Só precisamos contar ao Junmyeon agora.

— Isso é bom, Soo. Na verdade, isso é ótimo! A gente tem que comemorar! Até as pequenas conquistas são importantes. — Jongin sorriu contente e o puxou pela camiseta, guiando-o para a porta. — Vem, vamos entrar. Vi uma receita de torta na internet que eu quero muito testar com você.

Com os tênis barulhentos friccionando sobre o piso, deixou-se ser arrastado para dentro do apartamento.

Todo casal possui uma atividade conjunta que acaba se tornando uma tradição. Alguns fazem maratonas de séries, outros saem para encontros noturnos, feiras temáticas, parques ou festas. Jongdae e Hyeri adoravam assistir palestras juntos e visitar museus. Kyungsoo e Jongin cozinhavam juntos.

Kyungsoo realmente tinha talento para temperar pratos salgados, e Jongin era bom o bastante para que não colocassem fogo no apartamento. Gostavam de compartilhar o espaço estreito da cozinha porque a atividade não gerava suspeitas e também porque, às vezes, eles podiam arriscar o suficiente para que suas mãos se tocassem por trás da bancada.

Naquela noite, seguiram uma receita anotada às pressas no verso de uma antiga prova teórica de Fotografia Digital. Era torta de banana com cobertura de chantilly, e eles estavam loucos para provar desde que assistiram a um vídeo em um canal de receitas do YouTube.

Suas aventuras na cozinha normalmente eram bem sucedidas. Quando se depararam com a torta de textura maciça e massa farinhenta, no entanto, perceberam ser aquele seu primeiro fracasso. Pelo menos, conseguiram salvar o chantilly caseiro e agora se sentavam sobre o tapete da sala com aquele pote cheinho de cobertura, detonando o doce a colheradas.

— É tão bom como acompanhamento — comentou Kyungsoo, lambendo a colher. — Mas quando se come sozinho, depois de um tempo fica enjoativo.

— Fale por você. Eu poderia comer o resto todo sozinho.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— É sem graça — resmungou.

De repente, uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça, e Kyungsoo sorriu, arteiro, porque o pensamento parecia divertido. Mergulhou o indicador no pote de chantilly e levou à boca como se fosse lambê-lo, mas, em vez disso, improvisou um golpe surpresa e manchou a bochecha de Jongin com a cobertura.

— Ei! — ele protestou, puxando o pote para mais perto de si. Kyungsoo tentou desviar, mas era tarde, e a retaliação o atingiu no queixo enquanto se encolhia para escapar.

— Desista. Eu estou nesse ramo há mais tempo que você.

Jongin soltou uma risada soprada, achando graça da tentativa falha de se vangloriar pela sua experiência no clube de culinária.

— É uma gracinha você achar que tem qualquer chance contra mim.

Em questão de segundos, a sala foi preenchida pelas risadas graves de Kyungsoo e os risos fáceis de Jongin. Os dedos melados de chantilly já haviam deixado marcas nas camisetas, nos pescoços, bochechas e, agora, com a última investida de Kyungsoo, um rastro branco e fofo na pontinha do nariz de Jongin.

Ele podia ganhar.

Seu senso competitivo jamais lhe deixaria cogitar o contrário, mesmo numa competição infantil como essa.

Assim, Kyungsoo raspou o dedo na lateral do pote, recuperando a cobertura acumulada nas beiradas, e se preparou para acertar o canto dos lábios de Jongin. Achava que a vitória era certeira e sorriu, satisfeito, mas o riso morreu quando, após concretizar seu ataque, teve o pulso agarrado por uma das mãos de Jongin.

O rapaz sorriu de um jeito sacana, os lábios ainda com um rastro de chantilly no canto. Sem hesitar, puxou seu braço para mais perto e deslizou metade do indicador de Kyungsoo para dentro da boca.

Seus ombros cederam e seu corpo relaxou, rendendo-se ao toque molhado, e foi ali que percebeu que tinha sido derrotado. Mas Jongin não parecia satisfeito com a provocação e muito menos com a vitória.

Sem tirar os olhos de Kyungsoo, ele segurou a mão com firmeza entre as suas e começou a chupar seu dedo de modo habilidoso, os lábios lenta e despudoradamente se movendo para frente e para trás, e a língua brincando com o indicador dentro da boca.

— Cacete — Kyungsoo xingou, sentindo o calor se espalhar pelo corpo e descer até o baixo ventre.

Jongin riu e soltou sua mão, a risada vibrando deliciosamente contra a pele, mas Kyungsoo não se afastou. Em vez disso, retirou o dedo de leve apenas para que a ponta do dígito pudesse tocar o canto dos lábios. Ele espalhou o chantilly no restante da boca do outro, observando seu olhar se tornar mais escuro e nublado enquanto acariciava e espalhava a cobertura pelo lábio inferior devagar, esfregando com a ponta do dedo.

A boca de Jongin era cheinha e macia.

E tentadoramente bonita.

Porra, tão, tão bonita.

Jongin umedeceu os lábios, deixando a língua passear pelo dedo de Kyungsoo e apagar os últimos resquícios da cobertura. Era tão... obsceno. Sua mente começava a vagar, imaginando como seria ter aquela boca habilidosa em outras partes do seu corpo. Para finalizar, ele afastou a mão e lambeu o próprio dedo, tentando afastar as imagens na sua cabeça.

Eles se encararam, apenas o som da televisão ligada, os peitos já subindo e descendo por uma respiração acelerada e as pernas esparramadas no chão. Com Jongin, Kyungsoo se sentia um adolescente de merda todos os dias.

Nenhum dos dois havia planejado isso. Simplesmente aconteceu.

Jongin se apoiou com uma das mãos no chão, afastando o pote de chantilly. Ele se ajeitou no chão e afastou as pernas de modo estratégico, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo o gosto da cobertura e de Kyungsoo. Depois deu batidinhas nas próprias coxas, convidando-o para seu colo.

— Vem cá, vem — chamou.

E Kyungsoo foi.

Levantou-se em seus joelhos e engatinhou para a frente, encaixando o corpo entre as pernas dele. Moveu-se com pressa porque não o beijava de verdade há dias e estava louco para matar a saudade. O calouro não perdeu tempo e apertou sua bunda com tanta vontade que Kyungsoo gemeu antes mesmo de as bocas se encontrarem. O som foi abafado pela língua de Jongin na sua boca, e tudo se tornou extremamente doce.

Sentia o gosto enjoativo do chantilly, mas o modo como os lábios de Jongin se moviam contra os dele era tão gostoso e viciante que não conseguiu parar. Caralho, estava com tanta saudade de beijar daquele jeito, com vontade e entusiasmo, sem ser um selinho roubado aqui e ali quando ninguém estivesse olhando.

Inspirado, Kyungsoo capturou o lábio inferior de Jongin com os dentes e mordeu-o com um pouco mais força do que o necessário. Como punição, recebeu um tapinha na bunda e um aperto mais forte na sua cintura. Pensou em interromper o beijo para pedir desculpas, mas não teve forças para se separar dele.

Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar — agarrando a camiseta de Jongin, deslizando pelo pescoço, bagunçando seus cabelos... Kyungsoo ofegava de nervosismo e excitação contra sua boca enquanto uma palma quente o alisava na parte de trás das coxas, às vezes arranhando com as unhas curtas por cima da calça, às vezes subindo e apertando de novo sua bunda.

Kyungsoo queria mais e mais, então aproximou os corpos, fazendo Jongin deitar gradualmente no chão da sala enquanto, com uma mão, buscava o botão na frente das calças dele.

Talvez suas mentes estivessem muito ocupadas e nubladas, concentrando-se apenas no desejo e naquele momento ali e agora. Talvez fosse o volume alto da TV ligada ecoando em seus ouvidos. De qualquer forma, mesmo com a audição atenta, quando a porta do apartamento se abriu e Junmyeon entrou, não havia tempo suficiente para que se separassem por completo.

Eles se desgrudaram um do outro e Kyungsoo girou, caindo de costas no chão. Quando olharam para a entrada, Junmyeon estava parado ali como uma estátua, imóvel e hipnotizado antes mesmo de tirar os sapatos. Sua mochila caiu ao chão como um baque surdo quando viu a cena.

O recém chegado viu seu melhor amigo e o irmão mais novo meio sentados, meio deitados no chão da sala, com as pernas ainda entrelaçadas. Suas roupas estavam amarrotadas, os cabelos bagunçados e os rostos corados de um tom rosado que era visível mesmo àquela distância. Os lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados como se tivessem beijado por horas.

— Junmyeon… — murmurou Kyungsoo num fiozinho de voz.

O estudante de Administração pareceu despertar para a realidade de novo. Com os olhos arregalados e as chaves ainda na mão, ele deu meia-volta e correu para fora do apartamento, desaparecendo no corredor.

— Merda! — amaldiçoou Jongin. Quando Kyungsoo tentou se levantar, ele apoiou uma mão em seu peito e o fez se sentar de novo. — Deixa comigo, Soo. Eu vou atrás dele.

Viu Jongin abotoar as calças, ficar de pé e seguir o mesmo caminho feito pelo irmão.

Kyungsoo quis impedi-lo, levantar e correr atrás do amigo em seu lugar, mas não saberia o que dizer a ele depois de ser pego em uma situação como essa. Estava tão chocado quanto o próprio Junmyeon, e agora se martirizava imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dele. Mesmo que seu melhor amigo não tivesse visto com clareza, provavelmente chegara a tempo de vê-lo descer do colo de Jongin.

Puta que pariu.

Ele estava ferrado. Muito ferrado.

E se Junmyeon nunca mais quisesse falar com ele?

Agoniado, decidiu esperar sentado nas escadas. Ouviu passos e, mesmo que indistinto, o som de uma discussão que ecoava de algum lugar alguns andares abaixo. Até que as vozes pararam, e ele foi deixado no silêncio.

Ele não se lembrava de quanto tempo ficara ali no corredor, esperando, agonizando internamente pelos seus erros virem à tona para lhe assombrar. O quadril começava a doer por estar sentado há tanto tempo e sentia frio, encolhido no cantinho da escadaria, as pernas juntas e dobradas até a altura do peito.

Eventualmente, em algum momento, escutou passos se aproximando de novo, subindo a escada a pisadas fortes. Junmyeon apareceu sozinho. Jongin não estava com ele, e seu coração deu uma fisgada em preocupação. Tentou se pôr de pé em frente ao amigo, mas já não tinha força nas pernas para se erguer.

— Junmyeon, vamos conversar, por favor.

Se Kyungsoo tinha alguma esperança, elas foram destruídas naquele momento. Seus pesadelos se concretizaram ao ver os olhos vermelhos do outro rapaz. Lágrimas de raiva, ele reconheceu. Junmyeon mal conseguia encará-lo nos olhos conforme diminuía a distância entre eles, subindo os últimos degraus.

— Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo aqui, Kyungsoo — ele falou, parecendo fumegar de raiva. Havia mágoa e irritação em cada uma de suas palavras. — Mas eu não tô com cabeça pra ver você ou lidar com isso agora, então pega suas coisas e vai embora.

— Jun…

— Eu tô falando muito sério agora.

— Junmyeon, _por favor_ , me escuta… — implorou, tentando segurar o amigo por uma das pernas e impedir que ele fosse embora.

Em resposta, no entanto, apenas recebeu um movimento brusco da perna de Junmyeon. O amigo se desvencilhou do aperto e passou direto por ele, dando-lhe as costas. Antes de seguir caminho de volta ao apartamento, ele parou, sem virar ou olhar para trás. Suas mãos estavam cerradas em punho ao lado do corpo.

— Pega suas coisas, Kyungsoo. Quero você fora da minha casa.

Sua mão escorregou para o chão de novo, inerte e quase sem vida. Kyungsoo não se moveu por um longo tempo. Nem mesmo quando ouviu a porta bater ou o toque do seu celular ressoando lá dentro do apartamento, várias e várias vezes.

Sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não imaginava se sentir tão destruído. Tão… angustiado. Não tinha coragem de sair dali e suas forças se esgotaram quando atingiu seu limite e deixou as lágrimas escaparem, soluçando de frustração contra as palmas das mãos. Decidiu não ir atrás de Jongin, porque, em algum lugar lá embaixo, sabia que ele também estaria chorando.

A culpa, a insegurança e o medo o abraçaram de novo, e os minutos se arrastaram como horas enquanto era deixado ali, sozinho, no silêncio e na escuridão.

O primeiro _jjimjilbang_ que Kyungsoo encontrou tinha restaurante, televisão, sala de jogos e biblioteca por um preço acessível.

Como não podia passar a noite no dormitório de Jongdae na universidade e muito menos na república onde Hyeri morava, as saunas públicas eram a opção mais barata e segura. Não queria virar a madrugada em uma _lan house_ ou restaurante fast-food 24 horas. Precisava de descanso, de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos no lugar e decidir o que fazer.

Kyungsoo tentou relaxar tomando uma ducha, fazendo esfoliação corporal e visitando a sauna. Trocou as roupas que usava por um conjunto de shorts e camiseta laranjas, uniformes que todos deveriam usar dentro dos _jjimjilbang_ s, e encontrou o primeiro cantinho livre para passar a noite.

Deitado em uma das esteiras da área comum, enviou uma mensagem para Jo Jung-suk, seu ex-colega de quarto. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, ainda poderia recuperar sua vaga no alojamento universitário. Como não gostava de contar apenas com a sorte, inscreveu-se online e entrou na fila novamente para conseguir um dormitório.

Sua cabeça já não doía tanto depois que as senhorinhas reunidas na área comum, que assistiam e comentavam em voz alta sobre a novela que passava na TV, finalmente deitaram e pegaram no sono. No entanto, descobriu que talvez preferisse os gritos entusiasmados de antes. Quando a madrugada chegou, era um festival de roncos para lá e para cá.

Só conseguiu distrair a cabeça quando a mensagem de Jongin apitou em seu celular.  
  


Jongin  
  


Onde você tá?   
00:14 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Em um jjimjilbang perto do metrô 00:14 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


Não durma antes de eu chegar   
00:14 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Jongin, não

Não venha

O Junmyeon vai ficar ainda mais puto se você vier 00:14 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


Não posso te deixar passar a noite aí sozinho depois do que aconteceu

Porra, quero estar com você

Me manda sua localização   
00:14 AM⠀

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e ajeitou a cabeça no pequeno travesseiro desconfortável. Ficou um tempo apenas pensando no que dizer, seu celular descansando em um aperto forte sobre o peito. Ele havia tomado uma decisão quando se envolveu com Jongin em segredo; se tornara prisioneiro das consequências. Agora, precisava tomar uma nova decisão. Uma decisão que não era fácil, mas necessária.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Não venha

Acho que devemos dar um tempo a ele

E um tempo a nós dois também 00:20 AM⠀

Jongin  
  


O que você quer dizer?   
00:20 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Eu acho que a gente deveria parar de se ver por um tempo, Jongin 00:20 AM⠀

Não recebeu resposta. Jongin não insistiu, e Kyungsoo por um momento desejou que ele tivesse. Mesmo assim, agradeceu silenciosamente por ele não ter tornado as coisas ainda mais difíceis do que já eram. Aquela era, por enquanto, a escolha mais sensata que tinha em meses. Abraçou-se ao celular e fechou os olhos, o corpo exausto e a mente, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, em paz consigo mesma.

E mesmo com uma sinfonia de roncos como pano de fundo, finalmente pegou no sono.

Kyungsoo estava começando a acreditar que havia recuperado sua sorte.

A vaga no dormitório de Jung-suk havia sido preenchida, mas ficou em primeiro lugar na lista de espera para um alojamento no oitavo andar do prédio e, como um milagre, um dos alunos do apartamento 861 havia acabado de trancar a matrícula. Ele recebeu uma ligação da reitoria e se mudou para lá com todas as suas tralhas no dia seguinte.

Havia se passado uma semana desde que toda aquela confusão acontecera. Uma semana desde que ele e Jongin vinham fingindo que não se conheciam e evitando a todo custo se esbarrar na universidade ou nos encontros do projeto da revista. Kyungsoo sentia o peito doer toda vez que via as fotos do ensaio de Jongin salvas na pasta do Drive do trabalho em grupo. Vê-lo pessoalmente o destruiria.

Pela primeira vez desde que começaram a tradição semanal de comida japonesa e filmes da Netflix, ninguém se reuniu no apartamento de Junmyeon na última sexta-feira. E agora, a dois dias de distância da próxima reunião, eles ainda não haviam conversado sobre o assunto.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, se encontrava muito com Jongdae e Hyeri entre os horários vagos de aula e também trocava muitas mensagens com eles. Na quarta, ele voltou a sondar Jongdae em busca de novas atualizações sobre o melhor amigo.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Como ele está? 17:36 PM⠀

Chenchen  
  


Como se tivesse comido algo estragado 17:36 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Ele me odeia? 17:36 PM⠀

Chenchen  
  


Não, tonto, ele não te odeia

Só odeia a situação 17:36 AM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Isso não me conforta nem um pouco 17:36 PM⠀

Chenchen  
  


Venho conversando com ele

Ele parece estar mais calmo e aberto a conversar, mas ainda é cabeça-dura demais pra admitir

Se quer saber minha opinião, acredito que ele tá quase cedendo. Se você tiver uma chance de conversar com ele a sós, as coisas vão se resolver rapidinho. Ele não está pronto pra aceitar o relacionamento de vocês, eu acho, mas com certeza está pronto pra te perdoar e te dar uma segunda chance

Aliás, lembrei de uma coisa. O Jongin vai viajar no final de semana com alguns veteranos e não vai estar lá na sexta-feira à noite. Vai ser nossa noite de sushi. Que tal você aparecer?  17:36 AM⠀

Kyungsoo estremeceu. Um gosto amargo se alojou em sua garganta.

Mas que porra.

Ficar longe de Jongin já não era fácil, mas ouvir notícias dele por outra pessoa era como um soco na boca do estômago. E claro que era tudo sua culpa. Kyungsoo sabia. Fora ele mesmo que pedira um tempo, que inventara de se afastar para que as coisas se acalmassem. Ele não tinha o direito de se sentir infeliz ou chateado.

Mas sentia. Sentia tanto...

Tristeza, culpa, medo, arrependimento e saudade. Muita, muita saudade.

Kyungsoo  
⠀  
  
Não sei não, Dae

Acho que não é uma boa ideia 17:37 PM⠀

Chenchen  
  


Então você vai perder os dois?

Seu melhor amigo e seu namorado? 17:37 AM⠀

Merda, ele tinha razão. Jongdae sempre tinha razão.

Precisava tentar, mesmo que a perspectiva não fosse boa. Mesmo que desse tudo errado. Porque, ao menos, se tivesse sorte o bastante, poderia ter seu melhor amigo de volta. Teria Junmyeon de volta e tudo ficaria bem, certo? Não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-lo de novo.

Já tinha perdido demais.

Kyungsoo se lembrava de tudo.

Lembrava-se de ter puxado assunto com Junmyeon na palestra de Marketing porque os bottons das suas mochilas eram iguais; de almoçar com ele todos os dias na praça de alimentação — e roubar todas as suas almôndegas — e de ter chorado no colo dele depois que seu ex-professor preferido, no segundo semestre, humilhou-o na frente de toda a turma durante uma apresentação de trabalho em grupo.

Ele era mais do que um amigo, era um irmão. Sempre esteve ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis e compartilhando das melhores risadas, conversas e conselhos durante as fases universitárias mais estressantes.

Kyungsoo também se lembrava de Jongin. Gentil, sexy e inesquecível Jongin, com seus cabelos castanhos sempre despenteados e seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Lembrava-se de trocar olhares secretos ao escovar os dentes, criar receitas malucas na cozinha, assistir a filmes de terror esparramados no sofá e de beijá-lo escondido no terraço. Pensava em tudo, desde as mensagens carinhosas até os toques afobados e calorosos.

Era tão injusto ter que escolher apenas um.

As duas pessoas pesavam em seu coração de maneiras diferentes, mas, mesmo assim, pesavam. Se fosse sincero, se pesasse as duas coisas na balança e precisasse avaliar suas prioridades, a resposta era mais do que clara. O que não significava ser menos difícil ou dolorosa.

Por isso, quando seu relógio de pulso acusava quase 20h, parou e respirou fundo em frente à porta do apartamento do melhor amigo. Tocar uma campainha nunca lhe pareceu tão difícil na vida. Ficou ali tanto tempo refletindo sobre suas escolhas e ponderando sobre o que dizer que Jongdae, que quase sempre chegava atrasado, logo apareceu atrás dele com um engradado de latas de cerveja.

— Criando coragem? — ele perguntou baixinho.

Kyungsoo deixou os ombros caírem em exaustão.

— Pois é.

— Relaxa, Soo. Junmyeon pode ser mil coisas, mas ele não é babaca. Bom, não na maioria das vezes. — Deu-lhe tapinhas tranquilizadores no ombro. — E mesmo se ele _for_ babaca, lembre-se de que eu vou estar lá com você.

— Você não está ajudando. Tem certeza de que está cursando Psicologia?

Jongdae abriu um sorrisão sem graça e deu de ombros.

— Hyeri que é a aluna-modelo, cara. Ela é a patroa. Eu sou só o capacho dela.

Bem, pelo menos com uma coisa Kyungsoo podia concordar.

O amigo esperou que ele estivesse pronto, massageando seu pescoço e recitando um mantra de duas palavras chamado “Você consegue!”, como se fosse um treinador enviando seu pior lutador para o abate dentro do ringue de boxe. Assim que se sentiu mais calmo, Kyungsoo pressionou o interruptor da campainha e quase desmaiou no corredor do prédio.

Por que as coisas precisavam ser tão difíceis?

Quando Junmyeon abriu a porta, o cenho franzido em confusão, Jongdae não lhe deu chance de contestar a aparição inesperada e entrou com tudo no apartamento. O Kim mais velho apenas observou enquanto o outro se fazia em casa, colocando as cervejas na bancada e indo direto pro sofá. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, entrava devagarinho, como se sua presença se tornasse um pouco menos indesejada se ele mantivesse silêncio.

Uma vez Kyungsoo viu em algum lugar que a melhor maneira de fazer as pazes com um amigo era esquecer e fingir que nada aconteceu. Não parecia estar funcionando com Junmyeon.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou o dono da casa, parado de pé no hall de entrada com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

Jongdae apenas se fez de idiota. Era seu maior talento.

— Ué, que que tem? Hoje é sexta-feira. — E antes que Junmyeon pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o amigo tirou o celular do bolso e atirou na direção dele. — Anda, Jun. Já pede logo nosso combo de comida japonesa. Você sabe como eles são, né? Se a gente pede às 21h eles mandam às 3h da manhã. Se você pedir agora, com sorte a gente vai estar enfiando o primeiro hot filadélfia na goela às 2h.

Junmyeon, que tinha magicamente pegado o celular no ar, continuava imóvel no mesmo lugar desde que abrira a porta. Ele observou os dois amigos sentados no sofá da sua sala, Jongdae com as pernas apoiadas folgadamente sobre a mesa de centro e Kyungsoo encolhido ao lado dele, as pernas juntas e os joelhos colados.

Ele levou alguns segundos de reflexão e contemplação silenciosa até que suspirou, derrotado, desbloqueou o aparelho, acessou o aplicativo e enviou uma mensagem para o número do delivery. Quando ele jogou o celular de volta para Jongdae e se aproximou da sala, Kyungsoo enfim conseguiu respirar normalmente, embora a preocupação ainda estivesse alojada como uma bala em seu estômago.

Jongdae já estava com o controle na mão e a Netflix aberta na TV, passando pelos filmes no catálogo como se eles fossem obras de arte entediantes em um museu. Kyungsoo mal teve chance de relaxar e se recostar confortavelmente no sofá antes que a voz do melhor amigo o fizesse congelar.

— Kyungsoo? — Junmyeon chamou, o tom inflexível, mas não irritado.

Ele se endireitou no estofado como se estivesse ali pela primeira vez. Não se sentiu nervoso assim nem mesmo quando fez a entrevista para a bolsa na universidade com aqueles três engravatadinhos de cabelo lambido.

— Sim? — respondeu, o que soou mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa.

Kyungsoo preparou seu coração para a pior das hipóteses. Afinal, da última vez em que esteve ali, o amigo o mandara pegar suas coisas e cair fora do apartamento. _Quero você fora da minha casa_ , ele ouviu em um lugar não muito distante da sua mente. Ainda se lembrava do tom áspero, cheio de mágoa e raiva. Se sentiria mais humilhado do que nunca se fosse expulso da casa do melhor amigo uma segunda vez.

Junmyeon o olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder. Não havia nada em seus olhos que demonstrasse raiva, mas não havia nada que demonstrasse alegria ou empatia também. Viu o amigo engolir em seco e, então, desviar o olhar discretamente para a cozinha.

— Levanta essa bunda daí e vai abrir aquele engradado pra gente — ele disse, por fim, apontando para o pacote de Kloud 100% malte sobre a mesa. — Tô doido por uma cerveja.

E estava feito.

Ele sabia que aquele não era um problema que podiam simplesmente ignorar até ser esquecido por completo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, precisavam conversar sobre isso. Mas, por enquanto, isso mostrava que Junmyeon estava aberto a tentar, a dar-lhe uma segunda chance. A perdoá-lo. Para Kyungsoo, era o bastante.

A conversa era estranha, forçada, artificial. Quase robótica. Mesmo que engatassem em um assunto de interesse comum ou em alguma temática que já haviam discutido diversas vezes antes, agora tudo parecia dissimulado e esquisito, porque nenhum deles conseguia ignorar o grande elefante na sala — Kyungsoo e seu problema mal-resolvido com os irmãos Kim.

No entanto, conforme bebiam as cervejas e tiravam sarro do filme ruim que passava na TV, as conversas pouco a pouco se tornavam menos mecânicas e mais espontâneas. Mais parecidas com o que eles tinham há menos de duas semanas. Kyungsoo se sentiu satisfeito apenas com aquilo. Sentiu que estava dando um passo adiante e que as coisas poderiam voltar ao que eram antes.

Pelo menos até ver a porta se abrir algumas horas mais tarde.

Ele ouviu a risada grave e melodiosa antes mesmo de vê-lo. Seu rosto se virou automaticamente para a entrada, vendo Jongin entrar no apartamento com a mochila nas costas e uma garota pendurada em seu braço. Ela era bonita. Tinha cabelos escuros e muito longos, com as pernas roliças expostas pelos shorts curtos e a boca carregada de batom vermelho.

Jongin estava ali.

Por que ele estava ali?

Sua primeira reação foi buscar os olhos de Jongdae por uma explicação. O amigo tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto, talvez até mais apavorada do que a de Kyungsoo.

— Achei que ele fosse viajar nesse fim de semana — Jongdae soltou meio sem pensar enquanto Jongin e a garota se equilibravam para retirar os sapatos.

Quando o calouro se aproximou, Kyungsoo sentiu a pulsação elétrica se agitar dentro dele. Se estava nervoso em reencontrar Junmyeon, seu melhor amigo, nada se comparava a rever Jongin, o cara por quem estava apaixonado, depois de algum tempo. Seu cabelo estava dividido na lateral de um jeito bonito e seus lábios cheinhos, que ele tanto amava beijar, se esticavam em um sorriso simpático.

Brilhante. Jongin era sempre tão brilhante. Kyungsoo quase havia se esquecido.

— Ah, eu ia mesmo, mas meus veteranos acabaram cancelando a viagem — ele explicou a Jongdae, mesmo que a frase não tenha sido direcionada a ele. Jongin, então, gesticulou na direção da garota ao seu lado. — A propósito, essa é a Joohyun. Vamos ficar no meu quarto fazendo um trabalho, então não se preocupem. Não vamos incomodar vocês.

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos discretamente e se concentrou em um ponto aleatório da mesa de centro, porque não tinha coragem de encará-lo por mais tempo. Seu peito doía e seu estômago parecia afundar, mais e mais. De repente, se lembrou de uma coisa que ouvira de Junmyeon há algum tempo, quando discutiam no campus da faculdade sobre o caso do Donghae e a irmã mais nova do Leeteuk.

_Ainda bem que eu nem conheço as garotas que o Jongin leva lá pra casa._

Foi então que soube.

Kyungsoo e Jongin tinham acabado.

De uma vez por todas.

Deveria estar aliviado. Porque, afinal, isso tornava sua decisão mais fácil, e também porque fora sua escolha dar um tempo. Jongin tinha o direito de seguir a vida dele como bem queria. Por que isso tinha que deixá-lo tão incomodado? Tão magoado? Tão…

Kyungsoo se sentia quebrado.

No entanto, tentou ignorar a sensação crescente na boca do estômago pelo resto da noite. Mesmo quando Jongin e Joohyun desapareceram pelo corredor da casa, ele não conseguia tirá-los da cabeça. Enquanto Jongdae e Junmyeon ignoravam o filme na tela e se aventuravam em um novo tópico de conversa, a mente de Kyungsoo vagava, solitária, e os ouvidos se mantinham atentos aos barulhos que vinham do quarto.

Risadas. Muitas risadas.

Jongin e Joohyun riam sem parar, seus risos combinados de maneira que parecia quase natural. Nunca odiou tanto um som em toda sua vida. E Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar em como era ser a pessoa que ria com Jongin há menos de duas semanas. Como era ser a pessoa que fazia Jongin rir daquele jeito. Tão livre, tão solto, tão jovem. Tão Jongin.

As vozes dos amigos sumiram. A única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar era nas risadas abafadas pela distância e pela porta fechada do quarto. Continuou encarando um ponto fixo sem de fato ver, a visão já turva e desinteressada. Estava no limite. Não aguentava mais. Queria sair dali, desesperadamente, fugir até que aquela angústia se apagasse em seu peito.

Por que precisava doer tanto?

Um dia, ele pensou, vai parar de doer. E vai ser como se nunca tivesse doído antes. Mas agora doía. Ainda doía e doía pra caralho.

Levantou-se num pulo, os joelhos esbarrando na mesa de centro e provocando um ruído irritante. Estava se movendo por conta própria, sem conseguir evitar ou controlar seu corpo. Atravessou pela sala, passando pela cozinha como um furacão e alcançando a porta.

— Kyungsoo! — Jongdae gritou às suas costas.

Seus dois amigos ficaram de pé, surpresos pela atitude repentina. A última coisa que viu foi a expressão preocupada em seus rostos antes de bater a porta do apartamento com força. O som de passos soou do outro lado, mas ele se pôs a correr escada abaixo antes que Jongdae ou Junmyeon pudessem alcançá-lo.

Tinha fodido com tudo.

Ele sabia. Ele _sentia_. Estava tudo perdido.

Não tinha mais Jongin, e agora também não teria mais Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo correu. Correu até os pulmões resmungarem de dor, as panturrilhas pulsarem e seu cabelo grudar no suor em sua testa. Correu até que o rosto ficasse vermelho, os cadarços desamarrassem e caísse de joelhos na calçada perto do pequeno cinema centenário do bairro. Sentia-se arruinado, frágil e perdido.

E, principalmente, sozinho.

O instrumental de _Wrong Question_ tocava pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Kyungsoo segurou o microfone com as duas mãos perto do peito, balançando-se de um lado para o outro enquanto acompanhava as letras no inferior da tela da televisão e cantava, baixo e preguiçosamente, no mesmo tom melancólico do cantor original. A música combinava com ele, embora seu timbre fosse mais suave, e depois de tantas rodadas, o rapaz já conseguia cantarolar sem nem mesmo olhar diretamente para a TV.

Era provavelmente a noite de karaokê mais deprimente que o mundo já viu.

Ele tinha certeza de que Hyeri estava começando a se arrepender do convite. A garota sentada no sofá atrás dele observava tudo com um misto de compaixão e divertimento, assistindo sua performance sóbria e comedida. Sóbria no sentido metafórico da palavra, é claro, porque Kyungsoo havia bebido tanto que sequer entendia como conseguia continuar de pé.

Quando a música alcançou seu clímax, ele começou a cantar mais alto, dispensando o microfone enquanto abria os braços e girava, girava, girava, engolido pelo borrão de luzes e escuridão que o mundo havia se tornado em seus olhos semicerrados. O universo podia realmente engoli-lo, ali e agora. Kyungsoo não se importava.

Uma mão gelada tocou seu braço. Era a mão de Hyeri, aquela com a qual costumava segurar a cerveja. E, no segundo seguinte, já não estava mais girando sozinho. Ela cantou com ele, mas não disse uma palavra. Ainda assim, ele conseguia ler a mensagem implícita nos movimentos, na presença, na cumplicidade.

_Você não está sozinho, Kyungsoo._

_Eu estou aqui com você._

Rodaram até ficarem tontos, até o instrumental se desfazer aos poucos ao som de um pandeiro e uma bateria. Então Kyungsoo se sentou, os tênis All Star pretos e desgastados apoiados na mesa e uma nova latinha de cerveja na mão. Hyeri foi rápida e a tirou das mãos dele, tão discretamente que ele nem pareceu ter percebido.

— Você deveria parar agora, Kyungsoo — ela murmurou. Não em tom de crítica, como se ele estivesse estragando a noite, mas de forma calma e gentil, como alguém que fala com uma criança. — Você se sente melhor?

Ele ignorou a pergunta. Não de propósito, mas porque seu cérebro não a registrou totalmente.

— Jongdae sabe que você tá saindo com outro cara?

Hyeri riu e passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e rebeldes, bagunçados depois de girar com ele, tentando tirá-los da frente do rosto.

— Sim, ele sabe que eu tô saindo com outro cara e eu também sei que ele tá fazendo a mesma coisa agora, porque você e o Junmyeon são dois cabeças-duras. — E como Kyungsoo não respondeu, ela achou que era uma boa hora para repetir a pergunta. — Você se sente melhor?

— É, acho que sim — respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

— Sério?

— Não. Tô péssimo pra caralho — soltou de repente, os ombros cedendo e uma careta surgindo no rosto. A amiga começou a gargalhar da mudança de humor repentina. — Acho que estou morrendo, Hyeri. Não ri, caramba, eu tô falando sério. Devo estar morrendo. Não é possível que doa tanto assim e eu não esteja morrendo. Não sei o que fazer.

Ela segurou a latinha de cerveja com ambas as mãos, tamborilando os dedos no alumínio e pressionando os lábios de modo pensativo.

— Eu te garanto que você não está morrendo — ela respondeu pacientemente, empregando na voz o mesmo tom compassivo que usava com Jongdae quando queria explicar, com trinta e sete argumentos diferentes, os motivos pelos quais ele estava errado em uma discussão. — Sabe, Kyungsoo… Como uma aluna do sexto período de Psicologia, sei que não deveria te dar conselhos diretos porque não quero te induzir a nada. Você precisa encontrar seu próprio caminho e tomar suas próprias decisões.

Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está me analisando de novo?

— Claro que não, querido. Já te disse que não analiso as pessoas de graça.

— Então… e como minha amiga? — perguntou. — O que você diria como minha amiga?

Ele piscou os olhos grandes e arredondados, repetindo o gesto até que o rosto gentil de Hyeri entrasse em foco.

— Como sua amiga, meu conselho seria... Seja egoísta, Kyungsoo.

_Egoísta_. A palavra ficou martelando em sua mente durante o resto da noite, ressoando como um mantra. Não sabia ao certo o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo, mas aquelas sete letras pareciam carregar uma certa força, como se tivesse à disposição algum tipo de poder na palma das próprias mãos.

O que Kyungsoo poderia conquistar com seu egoísmo?

Não conseguiu tirar aquilo da cabeça durante todo o caminho de volta para casa. Mesmo quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e encarou o teto, vendo o mundo reagir e se mover ao seu redor, continuou pensando como seria se aquela simples palavra de quatro sílabas pudesse mudar alguma coisa. Como seria se ela pudesse mudar tudo.

Antes de fechar os olhos e mergulhar na inconsciência, decidiu testá-la na ponta da língua, experimentá-la na própria voz ébria e rouca.

— Egoísta…


	7. Chapter 7

Era fim de semana.

Kyungsoo se aboletou na cama com o notebook, um copo cheio de achocolatado e suas meias preferidas de ficar em casa cobrindo a barra das calças de moletom. Talvez fosse um pouco infantil ter meias que considerava suas _preferidas_ , principalmente um par chamativo como esse. Era uma daquelas meias que imitavam uma embalagem de batatas fritas do McDonald’s. Ele amava, embora não tivesse coragem de usá-la na rua. 

Seu novo colega de quarto, Park Seojoon, tinha viajado para visitar a família em Gangwon, por isso tinha o dormitório todinho só para ele no sábado e domingo. O rapaz era um veterano de Artes Cênicas e já tinha até servido no exército. Ao contrário de Jung-suk, ele falava pelos cotovelos e não o deixava em paz, mas Kyungsoo sabia muito bem como lidar com pessoas tagarelas. Afinal, ele estava cercado de matracas como Jongdae e o trio ternura dos presidentes de clubes: Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Sehun.

Por isso gostava de Jongin. Ele nunca falava de mais a ponto de incomodá-lo, mas também nunca falava de menos a ponto de se sentir desconfortável ou sufocado.

Merda. E lá estava ele de novo, pensando em Jongin. 

O calouro era como um fantasma maligno que se negava a abandonar uma casa assombrada. Era assim desde o começo, se parasse para pensar. Kim Jongin sempre foi como um crush de metrô inesquecível que você não consegue tirar da cabeça. Kyungsoo mal podia acreditar em tudo que eles tinham vivido em tão pouco tempo. Parecia o mais memorável, bonito e melancólico dos sonhos.

— O filme, Kyungsoo — ele disse a si mesmo, afundando na cama e dando play em _O Sacrifício_ , de 2006, com Nicholas Cage, porque aquele parecia ser exatamente o tipo de filme ruim que ele precisava. — Concentre-se no filme.

Passou o resto da noite assim, largado na cama, ignorando todas as mensagens que chegavam no celular e despejando todo seu ódio (e secreto divertimento) pelas cenas toscas do filme em um fórum anônimo para pessoas que, assim como ele, tinham um fascínio irresistível por obras cinematográficas de baixa qualidade.

Precisava se manter útil e ocupado, então colocou uma playlist para tocar no Spotify e lavou toda a louça que ficara pendente desde o jantar. Não era muita coisa. Assim, logo se viu livre, e decidiu descer até o térreo para verificar se havia recebido alguma correspondência. Talvez o vale-presente da Lotte que seu irmão mais velho prometeu enviar pelo correio tivesse chegado.

Abriu a porta e se colocou para fora do dormitório enquanto ainda terminava de calçar os tênis. A essa hora da noite, o corredor do prédio da universidade estava silencioso, pincelado de sombras azuladas e iluminado apenas pelas luzes esbranquiçadas das luminárias arredondadas embutidas no teto. A sequência de lâmpadas criava um reflexo luminoso no chão, como se o guiasse até o elevador.

Kyungsoo deu apenas um passo para fora do hall de entrada e, como de costume, seguiu o reflexo no piso brilhante com os olhos.

Foi quando o viu.

Primeiro notou os All Star pretos em contraste com o azulejo claro, os tênis amassados na parte de trás onde costumava ser achatado pelos calcanhares. Depois, com o coração já martelando como doido no peito, reconheceu a figura sentada em uma posição descuidada, debruçada sobre suas pernas abertas e levemente dobradas. Jongin vestia calças jeans com rasgos acima dos joelhos e a mesma camiseta cinza-clara dos Rolling Stones que gostava de usar na faculdade — o que era ridículo, sinceramente, porque o calouro não sabia sequer citar uma música dos caras.

Mas, dentre todas as coisas, não havia nada mais ridículo do que o sentimento de felicidade e euforia que se alastrou em seu peito quando o viu ali, sentado ao lado da sua porta, os cabelos castanhos caídos sobre os olhos. Não deveria ficar assim tão contente, deveria? Sentiu-se estranhamente bobo. Ainda mais bobo do que Nicholas Cage em _O Sacrifício_.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Kyungsoo sussurrou quase no modo automático. E por mais estúpido que parecesse, agradeceu internamente pelo tom não ter soado arrogante e indelicado, mas apenas surpreso e curioso.

Jongin não respondeu. Apenas olhou-o sobre o ombro devagar, a postura rígida e os olhos encobertos de sombras por causa da franja. Ele havia, com certeza, percebido sua aproximação, mas talvez estivesse apenas muito inseguro para dizer qualquer coisa. Assim, sem uma palavra, Kyungsoo deixou a chave pendurada na fechadura da porta e se sentou, cuidadosamente, segurando seus próprios joelhos com as mãos.

Às vezes, o silêncio podia ser desconfortável e angustiante, como garras de um animal raspando contra o interior do estômago. Outras vezes, como essa, era apenas agradável e acolhedor, como descansar o corpo após um dia exaustivo e mergulhar dentro da própria reflexão. Compartilhar o silêncio com Jongin, ele percebeu, era como estar submerso debaixo d’água, de olhos abertos, apenas observando calmamente a imensidão azul infinita.

Jongin apoiou a cabeça na parede, olhando para cima e encarando o teto por alguns mínimos segundos antes de olhar em sua direção, os fios bagunçados da franja acompanhando o movimento.

Quando falou pela primeira vez, sua voz era baixa e macia, como um segredo que só eles sabiam, mas decidida e firme ao mesmo tempo.

— Não posso desistir de você, Kyungsoo.

Ele sentiu os olhos imediatamente arderem. Não de tristeza, mas de uma emoção acumulada em algum lugar da sua garganta, apenas esperando uma brecha para se deixar transbordar.

— Não estou te pedindo para escolher — ele continuou, os dedos descontando o nervosismo sobre o tecido da calça jeans. — Não seria justo com você. Eu só queria… Eu só queria que você não tivesse que fazer uma escolha. — Jongin engoliu em seco. — Sinceramente, eu não sei por que vim até aqui. Acho que foi instintivo, e eu percebi que não fazia ideia do que queria dizer assim que cheguei na sua porta, então não tive coragem de bater. Talvez a saudade tenha me trazido até aqui. É… — Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o ar exalando quente perto do rosto de Kyungsoo. — Cara, eu tava com saudade.

Por Deus, Kyungsoo também.

Ele estava _morrendo_ de saudade. 

Os dedos de Jongin, apoiados no piso gelado, se esticavam levemente no espaço entre seus corpos, como se quisessem tocá-lo.

Quis deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço e aspirar o cheiro dele. Quis mover a mão também, para que o outro soubesse que tinha permissão para tocar, mas ainda havia uma voz interior insistente repetindo que não era uma boa ideia. Não podiam. Não deveriam.

— Junmyeon não gosta da ideia. Nem um pouco — Kyungsoo murmurou. Soou como a mais amarga das desculpas, mesmo em seus próprios ouvidos. — Ele é meu melhor amigo, e também é seu irmão.

Jongin suspirou alto.

— E o que _você_ quer, Kyungsoo? Não importa?

A resposta era tão óbvia.

Ela ficou ali, presa na ponta da língua, pairando sobre seus lábios como um sussurro, mas nunca ganhando vida em sua boca.

_Eu quero você._

Há algumas semanas, em uma mesinha metálica e enferrujada de uma barraca de rua, Kyungsoo havia dito aquelas mesmas palavras em voz alta. _Eu quero você._ Ele se lembrava de ter encarado um Jongin de olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas pela bebida, pensando no quanto era injusto ele parecer tão bonito o tempo todo. _Eu não vou mais hesitar._ Era uma promessa. E Kyungsoo não havia cumprido com as próprias palavras.

Por que era tão difícil dizer agora? Por que hesitava tanto?

Queria Jongin. Queria tanto...

Naquele momento, observando o rapaz mergulhado nas sombras e lembrando que ele estava ali, sentado ao lado da sua porta há talvez horas, em silêncio… Por causa dele… Jongin viera por ele porque não queria desistir. Kyungsoo não podia, mas, naquele momento, quis esquecer Junmyeon e todas as proibições. Quis ser egoísta pela primeira vez e pensar só nele. Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

_Egoísta._

Kyungsoo entendia agora.

Hyeri lhe dissera para ser egoísta. Para que o estudante de Jornalismo, que costumava pensar mais nos outros do que nele, pudesse abraçar o egoísmo e pensar somente em si mesmo daquela vez. Ele também tinha seus próprios desejos, necessidades, sentimentos, problemas e inseguranças. E, assim como todo mundo, precisava de cuidados.

Percebeu, então, que se enxergar também era importante. Aquilo lhe deu forças, e despertou uma sensação adormecida de poder que fez suas palmas formigarem.

Ele tinha o mundo nas mãos agora.

_O que ele queria?_

Era tarde, não havia uma viva alma pelos corredores e Kyungsoo estava se sentindo particularmente egoísta. Ele não pensou muito antes de levar a mão até a calça jeans clara de Jongin, os dedos explorando e sentindo o tecido com os dígitos. Não observou seus próprios movimentos, o olhar fixo nos olhos castanhos do outro, mas apenas sentiu.

Sentiu a brecha no jeans onde o rasgo expunha a pele morna e dourada, e viu o calouro reagir ao toque. Apoiou a mão no joelho exposto pela calça rasgada, embrenhando a mão por baixo do tecido e escorregando pela coxa dele. Era como ele se lembrava — firme, forte e atlética por causa do futebol, e a área coberta estava mais quente que a parte visível.

No silêncio do corredor, os dois apoiavam-se na parede com as pernas dobradas e os corpos pendendo para o lado, atraindo-se como ímãs. Kyungsoo e Jongin tinham os olhos fixos um no outro como se fosse proibido desviá-los dali, ambos respirando audivelmente com os rostos próximos, mas nenhum deles tomando a iniciativa para chegar mais perto.

Jongin foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. E quando o fez, quase teve vontade de fechar os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente tocar seus lábios.

— Me beija, Kyungsoo.

Eles se moveram, inclinando a cabeça e encaixando-se um no outro. Os narizes se roçaram insuportavelmente devagar e de modo suave, mas Kyungsoo se esquivou um segundo antes de suas bocas se tocarem.

— Aqui não... — sussurrou, afastando o tronco para que pudesse olhá-lo sem o borrão indistinto da proximidade. — Quer entrar, Jongin?

Foi mínimo, mas os olhos dele se abriram um pouco mais em surpresa.

— Tem certeza?

Com um sorriso pequeno, o rapaz balançou a cabeça.

Não era como se ele pudesse voltar para casa, de qualquer forma. Os portões na entrada dos dormitórios da Chung-Ang University já deviam estar fechados a essa hora. Talvez por isso Kyungsoo se sentisse tão nervoso, tão ansioso… porque sabia que, pelo restante da noite, Jongin estava preso ali com ele.

Quando abriu a porta e eles tropeçaram para dentro, as músicas da sua playlist ainda tocavam no notebook semiaberto na escrivaninha. Eles se livraram dos tênis meio às cegas, porque não queriam tirar os olhos um do outro. Os primeiros segundos de uma canção da banda Maroon 5 soava abafada, escapando pelas saídas de som do computador. Era _Lips On You_ , reconheceu. E ainda que ele não fosse muito com a cara do Adam Levine, fazia todo sentido. Kyungsoo queria muito colocar seus lábios em Jongin agora.

A porta do apartamento bateu às costas de Jongin. Ele começou a andar lentamente em sua direção como se estivesse movido pelo instrumental da música, olhando-o de cima com as pálpebras semicerradas, o mesmo olhar febril que ele vira tantas vezes naqueles mesmos olhos castanhos. De repente, sentiu seu quarto se tornar abafado e as calças de moletom o aprisionarem. Estava quente sob a camiseta folgada.

Assim que o outro se aproximou o suficiente para que seus peitos e rostos estivessem quase colados, Kyungsoo percebeu que já estava quase sem fôlego, o ar escapando pelos lábios cheios e entreabertos. Na prisão de ossos sob seu esterno, seu coração batia desregulado, afobado, desgovernado. Era como se fosse beijá-lo pela primeira vez.

Deixaram-se levar pela melodia, os corpos se movendo para perto e para longe numa provocação silenciosa, girando lenta e demoradamente um contra o outro, mas sem nunca se tocarem. Era como uma dança. Tudo que via era Jongin, Jongin e Jongin de novo, hipnotizado pelos movimentos sutis e da atração invisível que os unia. E ele estava lindo ali, no seu quarto, cercado por paredes cinzas e pôsteres improvisados em uma impressão preta e branca fosca.

Kyungsoo sempre achou que sua história com Jongin fosse coisa de cinema. Só isso poderia explicar o fato de existir alguém no mundo capaz de fazê-lo se sentir tão raro, puro e especial. Era como um desses amores épicos e proibidos da TV, mas com uma essência carregada de paixão e desejo que câmera nenhuma no mundo seria capaz de registrar.

Estavam caminhando — ou dançando, talvez — discretamente até perto da cama. E embora quisesse muito beijar Jongin, quando ele interrompeu os passos e parou, imóvel, em frente à escrivaninha, a primeira coisa que fez foi realizar o desejo de enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço. Não o tocou. Não de verdade, porque tocar Jongin ainda tinha aquele gosto implícito de proibição, mas seus dedos seguravam o tecido da sua camiseta de modo suave e superficial, apenas para mantê-lo por perto.

Ouviu-o soltar o ar pela boca quando arrastou o nariz em seu pescoço. Puta merda, o cheiro de Jongin era maravilhoso. Quente, amadeirado e levemente fresco, como se lembrava. Ele se perdeu ali, de olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo sobre o ombro para sentir o perfume impregnado na camiseta e arrastar os lábios no tecido. Beijou-o então, bem no lugar onde a gola da blusa cinza dos Rolling Stones terminava, expondo a pele.

Aquele gesto foi, como o rapaz descobriu segundos mais tarde, o estopim de tudo. A última gota d’água restante para fazê-lo alcançar o limite e transbordar. Jongin o abraçou tão apertado que Kyungsoo se viu preso nos braços fortes, o rosto afundando ainda mais no pescoço dourado. Perdeu a força e o equilíbrio nas pernas, então levou as mãos às suas costas, agarrando o tecido da camiseta com tanta intensidade que a fez subir, revelando a base da coluna.

Kyungsoo nunca foi um cara muito de verão, mas gostava da sensação da pele quente e bronzeada de Jongin sob os dedos e do calor irremediável, avassalador e indestrutível que fazia morada em seu peito quando se tocavam. Era quente, tão quente e tão bom. Era como ter um sol particular dentro do quarto.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, afastaram-se já respirando pesado e encarando um ao outro, como se tentassem apaziguar a potência irrefreável de todos aqueles sentimentos acumulados.

— A propósito… — Jongin disse baixinho para quebrar o clima, e uma de suas sobrancelhas subiu em uma provocação divertida. — Meias legais.

Só então Kyungsoo se lembrou de que estava usando suas meias vermelhas ultra bregas e chamativas com batatas fritas nas laterais. Seu olhar enevoado entrou em foco novamente, mas suas mãos continuaram segurando a camiseta dele. Os lábios grossos de Kyungsoo se entreabriram para liberar um riso curto e seco, apenas um sopro anasalado, mas os cantinhos da boca se ergueram vagarosamente até formar um sorriso que se parecia demais com um coração.

Foi quando Jongin o beijou.

Como que impulsionado pela chegada do terceiro refrão, Kyungsoo deixou o riso morrer nos lábios de Jongin enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, puxando-o para perto e aprisionando-o em seus braços. Se ele se sentia egoísta, o calouro estava particularmente inspirado. O beijo foi lento no início, mas nada preguiçoso. Os lábios cheinhos e macios se moviam com vontade e uma sensualidade instigante. Nunca o havia beijado assim. Lentamente, saboreando os segundos, sem que estivessem lutando contra o tempo.

Tudo no modo como Jongin o tocava gritava saudade. Uma mão estava firme em sua nuca, pressionando os fios mais curtos na parte de trás da sua cabeça com a ponta dos dedos. A outra havia se acomodado em sua cintura, apertando com mais força toda vez que suas línguas se encontravam dentro da boca. Eram toques decididos, intensos e autoritários. Kyungsoo sentia arrepios descendo pelas costas até a base da coluna.

Entre uma pausa para respiro e outra, Jongin brincava com o polegar em seu lábio inferior, arrastando-o ali para incentivá-lo a esfregar a boca em seu dedo e mantê-la aberta. Talvez ele gostasse da visão. Talvez achasse excitante vê-lo daquele jeito. O pensamento enviou uma descarga de eletricidade pelo seu corpo, o calor se acumulando entre as pernas quando seus quadris se tocaram levemente.

Jongin lambeu seus lábios de baixo para cima, provocando, e Kyungsoo correspondeu ao gesto agarrando seu cabelo e resfolegando em meio ao beijo quando a língua dominou sua boca de novo. A mão que segurava sua cintura desceu para a bunda, apenas para juntar ainda mais os corpos, e depois subiu de volta, dessa vez retomando o caminho por baixo da sua camiseta.

Kyungsoo se encolheu inconscientemente quando sentiu o toque dos dedos levemente frios em contraste com a pele quente. Afastou-se do beijo o suficiente para soltar o ar pela boca em um arquejo silencioso, mas Jongin não aguentou tê-lo longe por muito tempo e logo capturou seu lábio inferior com os dentes. Puxou, mordeu de leve e o sugou para dentro da boca, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão que explorava suas costas tomava um novo rumo pela lateral do corpo, passando pelas costelas e seguindo para seu abdômen.

Dessa vez, foi Jongin quem se separou dele, ainda mantendo o contato visual. Sua língua espiou para fora da boca para sentir o próprio gosto dos lábios úmidos. Kyungsoo se inclinou de novo para iniciar mais um beijo, mas o polegar de Jongin em seu queixo o manteve no lugar. Conforme sua mão passeava, acariciando a pele acima do seu umbigo, ele continuava a observá-lo daquela distância não muito longa, como se quisesse assistir às suas reações.

Filho da puta.

Kyungsoo não queria se sentir assim tão exposto. Mas quando Jongin decidiu dar atenção total ao seu corpo, erguendo a camiseta com a mão esquerda para que pudesse ver onde a direita tocava, ele esqueceu qualquer resquício de vergonha na cara. Apertou seus ombros e jogou o quadril propositalmente para a frente, de encontro ao dele, porque não queria ser o único ali recebendo atenção. As carícias recebidas no abdômen faziam seu baixo ventre se contorcer em excitação. Jongin tinha aquela técnica secreta de tocá-lo apenas com as pontas dos dedos, leve e lentamente, porque sabia que aquilo o deixava arrepiado e com um tesão do caralho.

Engoliu em seco quando os toques desceram até o cós da calça, flertando descaradamente com a pele sensível logo acima da cueca para então subir, arrancando-lhe suspiros com os dedos habilidosos enquanto tocava sobre suas costelas, seguindo pela lateral até roçar contra seus mamilos. Seu corpo respondeu aos toques de forma inconsciente, arqueando as costas e contraindo o abdômen.

— Jongin… — Kyungsoo chamou, o nome sendo acompanhado pelo som abafado da sua respiração.

— Mmmh? — ele respondeu longamente, os lábios pressionados como se silenciassem um gemido, talvez porque seus quadris estivessem realmente se roçando agora, mesmo que de leve.

Ele deixou outro suspiro escapar, o hálito quente tocando a boca de Jongin.

— Quero te beijar na minha cama.

Era um desejo meio bobo, Kyungsoo sabia. Mas não podia evitar. Não parava de imaginar como seria ter Jongin deitado em seu colchão.

Lamentou mentalmente quando o rapaz deixou o tecido da camiseta que segurava cair, cobrindo novamente seu corpo antes exposto, mas se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo quando Jongin segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, agora quentes como o verão que ele era, e pressionou seus lábios juntos. Beijou-o demoradamente e, quando se afastou, as testas conectadas, os dois abriram sorrisos radiantes quase ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se beijaram de novo, deixando que os estalos do beijo se misturassem às músicas baixinhas escapando do notebook e às respirações irregulares. Andaram devagarinho e recuaram, mais e mais, até que a parte de trás dos joelhos de Jongin tocassem a beirada do colchão e ele se sentasse ali, inclinado levemente para trás, o peso do corpo apoiado nas mãos e as pernas abertas de modo desleixado.

Sem esperar que ele o seguisse, Jongin arrancou a camiseta cinza pela cabeça e jogou-a sobre a cômoda. Levou um tempo precioso apenas o observando naquela posição, analisando cada centímetro de pele que via agora exposto — a pele brilhante e bronzeada, suas clavículas bem marcadas, os músculos do abdômen tensionados e a cueca azul-clara que aparecia sob o cós da calça. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Ele era tão bonito.

Após segundos de contemplação silenciosa, Jongin percebeu que ele ainda estava ali parado, fascinado e hipnotizado.

— Por que tá me olhando desse jeito? — perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Gosta tanto assim de mim?

Kyungsoo nem pensou para responder.

— Gosto — sussurrou.

Ele assistiu a expressão zombeteira e sorridente de Jongin vacilar, pego de surpresa, mas o calouro logo em seguida se recuperou. Agora, o sorriso em seu rosto era singelo e apaixonado, e seus olhos estavam brilhantes como ele nunca antes vira.

— Eu gosto pra caramba de você, Kyungsoo.

Em resposta, enlaçou seu pescoço e viu Jongin se arrastar para trás no colchão, até que os dois estivessem um sobre o outro. A cabeça do outro rapaz estava pousada sobre o travesseiro, os cabelos desarrumados caindo lindamente na testa, os lábios entreabertos. O contraste da pele dourada nos lençóis brancos era uma visão inesquecível. E, uau, ele tinha razão. Jongin ficava lindo na sua cama.

Kyungsoo sempre se julgara alguém racional, centrado e cauteloso. Não tinha mania de fazer as coisas por impulso, mas desde que um certo estudante de Publicidade entrara em sua vida, as coisas já não eram tão simples preto no branco. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, havia se jogado no colchão ao lado de Jongin, os dois deitados de frente para o outro e as mãos de Kyungsoo alisando seu peito exposto antes mesmo que pudesse se lembrar de como elas foram parar lá.

Depois de tantos beijos apressados e de punhetas camaradas, mas infelizmente sempre rápidas demais, percebeu em Jongin uma mania que sempre lhe tirava o sono. Quando estavam juntos, o rapaz estava sempre sorrindo, mesmo nos momentos em que suas mãos estavam ocupadas dentro das calças dele. Às vezes, era um sorriso sacana; outras vezes, como agora, ostentava um desses sorrisinhos pequenos, gentis e cheios de paixão implícita, os lábios bonitos estendidos em um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

Nas mãos dele, Kyungsoo era totalmente passional.

As mãos de Jongin imitaram o que ele estava fazendo, apalpando seu corpo ainda coberto pela camiseta e descendo cada vez mais para baixo, até parar no cós das calças de novo. Puxou-o pelas cordinhas do moletom, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram naquela bagunça já familiar e, um segundo depois, Jongin estava com uma mão sobre sua clavícula, os toques dos dedos suaves e alternados, dedilhando sua pele como quem toca um piano.

Kyungsoo tinha um segredo. Nesses momentos, quando estavam tão íntimos e juntos, e principalmente quando planejavam fazer mais do que beijar, ele não se sentia à vontade para tirar a camiseta. Era assim desde o colegial, porque na época estava acima do peso e sentia vergonha do próprio corpo, sofrendo da pressão estética tão avassaladora na adolescência. Hoje em dia, não se incomodava que vissem seu tronco, mas ainda gostava da segurança que continuar vestindo a blusa lhe causava.

Jongin percebera isso sem que Kyungsoo precisasse contar. Mesmo que adorasse levantar sua camiseta para tocá-lo no abdômen, nunca o havia forçado ou questionado sobre tirá-la.

Os dedos subiram suavemente, passando pelo pescoço e rastejando pela mandíbula de Kyungsoo. Assim que alcançou seu rosto, os dois se inclinaram como se fosse combinado, perdendo-se nos lábios um do outro. Era diferente dos amassos que costumavam dar escondidos na República dos Kim. Ainda tinha a mesma intensidade de sempre, mas, de alguma forma, era distinto na essência.

Um pensamento cruzou a mente de Kyungsoo e era tão besta que, sem conseguir evitar, ele sorriu no meio de um beijo. Quando abriu levemente as pálpebras para espiar, viu Jongin sorrindo de volta.

Era por amor.

Separaram-se quando Jongin interrompeu o beijo para pressionar os lábios pela sua bochecha, encaixando-se entre o rosto de Kyungsoo e o travesseiro. Com as mãos apoiadas na bunda, quase na parte de trás das coxas, colocou o lóbulo da orelha de Kyungsoo entre os dentes e sentiu-o se contorcer em seus braços. Arrastou os lábios úmidos pelo seu pescoço, beijando suas pequenas pintas, mordendo de leve e umedecendo cada centímetro de pele com sua língua.

Puta que pariu.

Kyungsoo sentiu arrepios. Seu corpo estremeceu quando Jongin chupou a pele abaixo do seu queixo, mãos agarrando a nuca dele para incentivá-lo a continuar e quadris se movendo inconscientemente, buscando maior contato entre os volumes que tomavam forma dentro das calças. Até que, com um misto de expectativa e excitação, uma das mãos de Jongin escorregou por seu corpo até a parte da frente do moletom, afrouxando as cordinhas.

O calouro não viu, mas Kyungsoo estava sorrindo, os olhos semicerrados, quando seus dedos também se moveram para baixo, no espaço entre seus corpos. Ele sentiu o peitoral e o abdômen bronzeado uma última vez com as mãos antes de descer vagarosamente até as calças jeans rasgadas. Sem pressa, ele provocou com a ponta dos dedos na pele sobre o ventre, buscando pelo botão meio às cegas para tirá-lo da casinha.

Jongin afastou o rosto do seu pescoço e se ajeitou à sua frente, acomodando-se no colchão de modo que ficassem da mesma altura, os olhos castanhos fixos nas íris escuras. Essa também era outra coisa que o calouro gostava de fazer. Olhar para ele. Não importava o que fizessem, Jongin estava sempre olhando para ele, como se não quisesse perder nenhuma reação, nenhum segundo das sensações que cruzavam sua expressão.

Seus narizes se encostaram. Jongin se inclinou e o beijou demoradamente, e Kyungsoo ofegou em antecipação, já tendo decorado todos os sinais. Não era como se ele estivesse acostumado a seguir um roteiro ou repertório, mas depois de inúmeras sessões de amassos nos últimos meses, sabia diferenciar quando beijos tinham significados. Um aviso, uma permissão, um incentivo, uma declaração.

Aquele era um aviso, e Kyungsoo se preparou mentalmente para o que viria a seguir, mas nem mesmo saber de antemão era o bastante para impedir um gemido rouco e baixo quando a mão quente de Jongin se enfiou dentro das suas calças. Copiando o gesto, desceu o zíper das calças dele, e sentiu o rapaz impulsionar o quadril contra seus dedos antes mesmo de libertá-lo do aperto do jeans.

Outro beijo. Dessa vez, mais rápido e apressado, mas curto e macio.

Permissão. Incentivo.

Tocou-o por cima da cueca primeiro, suspirando de satisfação ao sentir o contorno na palma da mão. Olhou para baixo, tentando se concentrar no que fazia, mesmo que os dedos habilidosos de Jongin tirassem todo o seu foco. Era irritantemente lento na mesma medida em que era terrivelmente gostoso, e mesmo determinado a dar ao outro o mesmo tipo de prazer, era difícil ignorar a sensibilidade do próprio corpo.

Quando sentiu que Jongin estava totalmente duro sob o tecido azul-claro, empurrou o elástico da cueca e envolveu sua ereção com a mão, vendo-o fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e então abri-los para encará-lo de novo. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso safado e visivelmente eufórico, ansioso, que deixou Kyungsoo sem fôlego por alguns segundos.

Ambos com as mãos ocupadas, inclinaram-se para perto um do outro, os rostos quase colados enquanto se olhavam, apreciando cada expressão de prazer e os lábios entreabertos que deixavam escapar o ar, ofegantes. Os beijos eram quase sempre atrapalhados e interrompidos por gemidos arrastados e abafados. Não costumavam ser barulhentos. No quarto, o som pesado das respirações se mesclavam à música e aos sons dos movimentos das mãos.

— Kyungsoo… suas mãos — Jongin disse de modo ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo de modo visível ao inspirar e expirar o ar. — Não mexa.

Mesmo confuso, obedeceu, interrompendo a masturbação lenta que fazia, mas ainda mantendo o aperto no mesmo lugar. Sentia Jongin pulsar em sua mão. Ele esfregou o nariz na orelha de Kyungsoo, expirando o ar ali de propósito, para então dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Foi então que se acomodou, segurando na cintura dele com a mão livre em busca de equilíbrio. Jongin desenhou movimentos lentos e circulares com o quadril, encontrando seu ritmo e se impulsionando para a frente.

Cacete, Jongin estava fodendo sua mão.

— Caralho, isso é tão bom — o calouro sussurrou, o indício de um sorriso no cantinho repuxado dos lábios.

Observá-lo se mover quando queria e como queria era incrivelmente excitante. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, os lábios cheios pressionados e a lateral do seu pescoço começava a adquirir um brilho sutil de suor. Assistir às reações dele o inspirou a fazer o mesmo, movendo-se contra a mão que o estimulava dentro do moletom. Mas, ao contrário de Kyungsoo, Jongin não parou. Continuou deslizando e provocando, ora aplicando mais pressão e ora apenas flertando com a sensibilidade que sentia na ponta.

Estava transbordando em sensações e sentimentos. Caralho, amava aquele cara.

Jongin tentou beijá-lo de novo. Um daqueles beijos onde os lábios se tocam, apenas se arrastando e se movendo um contra o outro, porque não tinham forças para aprofundar nada. Ele entendeu o significado e voltou a movimentar a mão em Jongin, dessa vez mais forte e mais rápido. O calouro foi o primeiro a alcançar seu orgasmo, pressionando a cintura de Kyungsoo com mais força quando seu corpo estremeceu e ele se desfez em seu próprio abdômen.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, não se sentiu apressado a alcançar seu próprio ápice tão rápido. Com a mão livre, Kyungsoo acariciou os cabelos dele, agora ligeiramente úmidos nas pontas, esperando sua respiração e seu corpo se acalmarem. Não queria interferir naquele momento tão bonito, mesmo que estivesse ansioso pelo toque de Jongin de novo.

Quando a respiração dele reencontrou o ritmo e o ar morno que atingia seu rosto diminuiu, o rapaz se colocou sentado acima de Kyungsoo, as pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo. Não sabia o que ele planejava, mas quando ele aproximou a boca para sussurrar em seu ouvido, sentiu-se ainda mais apertado dentro da cueca.

— Quero muito chupar você — ele falou, ainda meio sem ar. — Deixa?

Kyungsoo assentiu minimamente, concordando.

Primeiro, Jongin o beijou. Um beijo lento, mas sensual e molhado, com as línguas brincando dentro das bocas e dentes puxando seu lábio inferior. Não durou muito, mas Kyungsoo se sentiu internamente grato, porque estava ansioso pra caralho e não sabia quanto tempo mais ainda aguentava esperar. Da boca, Jongin desceu para seu queixo, e do queixo para o pescoço, trilhando beijos e mais beijos até seu peito.

Meu Deus, aquilo estava acontecendo. Estava mesmo acontecendo.

A sensação dos beijos quentes sobre o tecido da camiseta o deixavam ainda mais impaciente, tendo que lutar contra a vontade de impulsionar o quadril para cima. Jongin, então, se ergueu sobre ele, observando-o com certa malícia. Ele sorriu, cretino como era, e seu rosto logo desapareceu sob o tecido da sua camiseta.

Kyungsoo não conseguia vê-lo, apenas senti-lo. Dessa vez, Jongin se concentrava em beijar a pele diretamente e a sensação era ainda melhor. O calor de sua língua e dos lábios que se arrastavam cada vez mais para baixo o deixavam tonto, perdido em seus sentidos. E quando sua calça de moletom foi gentilmente puxada para baixo, imediatamente puxou o ar para os pulmões.

E, logo depois, soltou.

Fechou os olhos com força e agarrou-se nos lençóis, precisando de algum lugar onde se apoiar e descontar as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo. Se Jongin já era habilidoso chupando sua língua, tê-lo entre suas pernas era mil vezes mais incrível. Curioso, ergueu a cabeça para observar a cena. Uma das mãos bronzeadas o mantinha imóvel pela cintura e o cabelo caía em uma cascata de fios castanhos sobre o seu estômago.

Com os lábios pressionados para silenciar seus gemidos, Kyungsoo esticou a mão e deixou os dedos se embrenharem no cabelo dele, segurando firme, mas não com muita força. Assim, ditou o ritmo que queria até ser quase impossível se manter quieto e parado. Jongin, ao contrário dele, não era lá muito bom em seguir ordens. Ele começava a ir mais fundo, mais rápido.

Kyungsoo não aguentaria mais muito tempo.

— Jongin… Tô quase… — murmurou, levando as duas mãos à parte de trás da cabeça dele, puxando-o para cima. — Vem aqui.

O rapaz encarou-o com olhos brilhantes e lábios úmidos.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho — confirmou, acariciando sua bochecha. — Quero gozar olhando pra você.

— Você é um romântico, Do Kyungsoo — provocou, risonho, mas atendeu ao pedido. Subiu novamente para encará-lo de cima, olhos nos olhos, um respirando contra o outro.

Estava prestes a mandá-lo calar a boca quando Jongin voltou a masturbá-lo com as mãos, e o xingamento se transformou em sons indistintos na voz arrastada. O rapaz aplicou a pressão certa no ritmo certo e, em apenas alguns segundos, seu abdômen se contraiu e suas pálpebras pesaram, mas não se fecharam totalmente, alcançando seu orgasmo enquanto mergulhava nos olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

Seus corpos relaxaram e eles cederam no colchão, já embolados um no outro e ainda ofegantes, numa confusão de braços e pernas. Kyungsoo sorriu, porque ainda parecia um sonho estar com Jongin na sua cama. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas deitados compartilhando o som das respirações e ouvindo a playlist que, a essa altura, já tocava no aleatório.

E antes que Kyungsoo pudesse pensar demais, Jongin se virou para ele e fez carinho nos cabelos curtos e escuros, aquele brilho de moleque apaixonado cintilando em seu olhar gentil.

— Eu estou aqui com você — ele sussurrou.

E Kyungsoo entendeu. Era como se sentira no outro dia quando Hyeri o consolara no karaokê.

_Você não está sozinho._

— Eu sei. — Sorriu, aconchegado no travesseiro. — Meu braço está dormente debaixo de você. Como é que eu poderia esquecer?

Jongin riu baixinho, soprando o hálito quente em seu rosto. Ele ignorou a piadinha, deslizando os dedos com cuidado pelas suas têmporas e redesenhando as sobrancelhas grossas com o indicador. Era bom. Era gostoso, relaxante e o livrava de pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito — Jongin prometeu, abraçando-o com mais força. — Estamos juntos nessa, não estamos?

Naquele momento, percebeu que se sentia seguro. Sentia-se em paz e rodeado de uma sensação de pertencimento muito grande. De todos os lugares do mundo, entendeu que pertencia ali, nos braços de Jongin. Sob os toques gentis, o abraço apertado e o rosto bronzeado pincelado de luzes douradas. Seu garoto quente como o verão.

E como era bom pertencer...

Kyungsoo esticou as mãos para emoldurar seu rosto e beijar a ponta do nariz. Jongin se aconchegou contra ele de maneira natural, as testas apoiadas uma na outra.

— Estamos juntos nessa.

De modo geral, Kyungsoo odiava finais.

Odiava porque finais sempre lhe pareceram sinônimo de adeus. Talvez por isso deixasse tantos livros inacabados, abandonasse séries pela metade e quase nunca desse fim digno aos textos que costumava escrever para as aulas de Redação. Não queria que as coisas tivessem fim. Exceto, provavelmente, o semestre da faculdade. Gostava dos fins de semestre porque eles sempre soavam como um “até logo”.

Na tarde seguinte, o apartamento estava muito vazio sem Jongin, principalmente quando o cheiro dele parecia estar em todo lugar — no seu travesseiro, nos lençóis, nas roupas limpas que havia lhe emprestado para dormir. Era impossível parar de pensar nele, mesmo que tivessem feito, apenas algumas horas antes, uma maratona de beijos com gosto de hortelã no banheiro pouco depois do café-da-manhã.

Ficou até feliz quando mais um dos tantos ‘finais’ bateu à sua porta. Recebeu uma mensagem no grupo do projeto da revista, aquele realizado em parceria com alunos de Publicidade e Jornalismo. O trabalho estava pronto, finalizado. Kyungsoo se jogou na cama com o notebook, abriu o link no navegador e se recostou na parede com um sorriso no rosto. Ignorou seus próprios textos e pulou direto para as páginas onde Jongin aparecia.

Depois de muito babar nas fotos dele com aquela camiseta branca apertadinha — porque, caralho, ele parecia mesmo um modelo de revista! — pegou o celular para ligar para ele. Queria contar as novidades em primeira mão. Mas, antes que pudesse discar o número já decorado, recebeu uma nova mensagem.  
  


Jongin ♡  
  


Você viu, amor?  
A revista ficou pronta  
Estou lendo seus textos. Estão incríveis!  
Você é incrível 14:11 PM⠀

Kyungsoo não sabia dizer o que o havia afetado mais, se foi ser chamado de “amor” pela primeira vez ou Jongin ter dito que ele era “incrível”.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Sem graça

Queria ter avisado primeiro 

Estou vendo suas fotos

Elas estão

Tipo

UAU

Você tá um grande gostoso 14:11 PM⠀

Jongin ♡  
  


Eu elogiando seu lindo cérebro e você elogiando meu corpo 14:11 PM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Seu lindo corpo 14:11 PM

⠀

Jongin ♡  
  


Waah… Vamos ser mesmo esse tipo de casal? 14:11 PM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Que tipo de casal? 14:11 PM⠀

Jongin ♡  
  


O tipo que é deserdado pelos amigos por excesso de melação 14:11 PM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Nem fodendo

Não vai ter excesso de melação nenhum

Pode esquecer 14:12 PM⠀

Jongin ♡  
  


Kyungsoo, você fez carinho no meu cabelo ontem enquanto eu te chupava 14:12 PM⠀

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


ISSO NUNCA ACONTECEU

Eu estava apenas segurando

Pra te guiar

Gentilmente

O que você queria que eu fizesse? Puxasse os tufos até arrancar e te deixar calvo? Não quero um namorado careca 14:12 PM⠀

Jongin ♡  
  


Kyungsoo, você é bom demais pra esse mundo 14:12 PM⠀

Suspirou alto, bloqueando a tela do celular e jogando-o do outro lado da cama. Contou até dez para não abrir o chat de novo e xingar Jongin de todos os nomes feios que ele conhecia. Ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação gostosa formigava na boca do estômago, porque o debate infantil fazia tudo parecer mais real. Aquilo era o que as pessoas chamavam de DR, não era? Discutir Relação.

Estava namorando Jongin.

Estava _mesmo_ namorando Jongin.

Puta merda, que vida maravilhosa.

Ainda assim, havia algumas coisas com as quais precisava lidar. Não podia ignorar os monstrinhos que viviam dentro do seu armário, mesmo que agora tivesse a lanterna mais potente do universo. Luz nenhuma nesse mundo podia afastá-lo ou salvá-lo de seus problemas e dos assuntos pendentes.

Precisava falar com Junmyeon.

E como um sopro de sorte do destino, seu celular vibrou de novo, mas não com as mensagens de Jongin. O rosto do melhor amigo apareceu no cantinho das notificações. Ele tinha bochechas salientes, um sorriso pequeno e vestia um casaco de moletom com o capuz sobre a cabeça, cobrindo também a touca preta. Uma combinação duvidosa e inesperada que só podia vir de Kim Junmyeon.  
  


Meu Zé Mané preferido  
  


Kyungsoo, podemos conversar?

Me encontra no nosso lugarzinho de sempre

Amanhã às 19h 14:16 PM⠀

Puxou o ar para os pulmões e se ajeitou no colchão, o nervosismo se remexendo em sua barriga. Não parecia um pedido, mas sim um convite que não podia recusar. De qualquer forma, estava satisfeito com a iniciativa do amigo. Com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto, digitou uma resposta rápida e positiva, esperando ansioso pelo dia seguinte.

Era sua chance de finalmente consertar as coisas.

A loja de conveniência no quarto piso da biblioteca da Chung-Ang University sempre foi o lugarzinho especial deles. Kyungsoo e Junmyeon costumavam se aboletar nas mesinhas da 7-Eleven do campus depois de um dia difícil, compartilhando suas histórias mais malucas. Em dias quentes, dividiam um daqueles picolés duplos que se partiam no meio. Em dias frios, esquentavam refeições semiprontas no microondas da loja. Era uma tradição ainda mais antiga do que o ponto de encontro nos bancos ao lado da quadra.

Àquela hora da noite o lugar estava silencioso e quase vazio. A atendente não parecia mais se preocupar com quem entrava ou saía, apoiada no balcão do caixa enquanto bebericava sua embalagem de suco com um canudo de metal.

Kyungsoo escolheu duas embalagens de macarrão instantâneo picante, pegou duas garrafinhas de água e se sentou em um dos banquinhos livres de frente para os vidros. Conseguia enxergar seu próprio reflexo na superfície espelhada, odiando o quanto parecia apreensivo e desesperado. Ele era a própria personificação da derrota.

A loja no quarto piso era uma distração aos olhos. Mesmo observando as paredes cheias de cartazes de eventos acadêmicos e as escadas do outro lado do vidro, também podia ver o reflexo de uma infinidade de produtos coloridos dispostos nas prateleiras. Pacotes de doces, salgadinhos, pratinhos com comidas semiprontas, bebidas de todos os tipos e marcas nas geladeiras…

O sininho sobre a porta de entrada soou, despertando Kyungsoo de sua observação silenciosa. Gostava de como o som denunciava qualquer um que entrava, obrigando todos os clientes a desviarem sua atenção das compras por alguns mínimos segundos. Sua cabeça se voltou inconscientemente para a pessoa parada de pé, limpando os tênis All Star no tapete vermelho-cereja.

— J-Jongin?

De um pulo, ele se ergueu ao lado da mesinha, a expressão surpresa ressaltando seus olhos grandes e confusos. Jongin parecia tão surpreendido quanto ele.

— Kyungsoo? — perguntou, já caminhando lentamente em sua direção e olhando para os lados, como se seu irmão fosse aparecer a qualquer momento na seção de doces. — Por que você está aqui?

Piscou, confuso, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

— Junmyeon me chamou pra… — ele começou, mas acabou deixando a voz morrer aos poucos ao notar o celular nas mãos de Jongin. — Espera. Você também?

O calouro ergueu o aparelho, virando a tela de modo que pudesse enxergar as mensagens no chat. Eram quase idênticas às suas.

— Sim… Puta merda, Soo. Eu acho… — Ele riu, quase eufórico. Jongin precisou cobrir seu sorriso com uma mão para evitar que o som alto escapasse ali dentro. Kyungsoo achou injusto ser privado daquela visão, mas ainda conseguia ver as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos que sorriam em seu rosto. Bonitinho pra caralho. — Acho que meu irmão tentou juntar a gente.

— Oh… — ele aquiesceu, finalmente assimilando a intenção por trás do plano do amigo. — Ele não sabe que a gente se encontrou e fez as pazes, né?

Jongin balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu não contei. Ele provavelmente acha que dormi na casa de algum colega da faculdade ou sei lá. Junmyeon deve achar…

O rapaz não concluiu o pensamento. Seu celular vibrou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes até que ele lhe deu alguma atenção. Um segundo depois, o celular de Kyungsoo também começou a vibrar. Ele o tirou do bolso dianteiro das calças e abriu o aplicativo. Os dois olharam para baixo ao mesmo tempo, atentos às mensagens na tela.  
  


Meu Zé Mané preferido  
  
  
Vocês dois estavam parecendo cachorrinhos que caíram do caminhão da mudança e eu não aguentava mais assistir esse show de drama

Então

Bom, é isso

Aproveitem 20:04 PM⠀

— Ele é louco — Kyungsoo sussurrou para si mesmo.

— Birutinha das ideias — Jongin concordou, mas estava sorrindo.

Ele guardou o celular e respirou fundo, como se um peso tivesse saído das suas costas. Antes que Kyungsoo também pudesse guardar o celular no bolso, Jongin agarrou seu rosto e o beijou bem ali, boca na boca, mão no cabelo e tudo. A atendente solitária do outro lado do balcão derrubou a bebida que segurava e um calouro, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, se escondeu discretamente atrás da prateleira de salgadinhos.

— Acho que isso significa que fomos perdoados.

— Ou que parecíamos à beira da morte um sem o outro e o Junmyeon ficou com preguiça de enterrar a gente — Kyungsoo rebateu racionalmente.

Estava radiante. E, ao mesmo tempo, sentia as pernas trêmulas. Talvez o alívio tivesse relaxado seu corpo a ponto de fazê-lo desabar de volta no banco, sorrindo para si mesmo e encarando as palavras na tela do aparelho. Suspirou, ainda tomado por uma felicidade sem tamanho. Quando se recuperou, Kyungsoo enviou uma mensagem ao melhor amigo.

Kyungsoo⠀  
  


Essa é a melhor surpresa que alguém já me fez

Mas sabe de uma coisa?

Eu realmente preciso do meu melhor amigo agora

Você pode vir? 20:05 PM⠀

Ele ainda precisava consertar as coisas com Junmyeon. Não teria paz enquanto não pedisse perdão pelas coisas erradas que fez e abrisse o jogo com ele, de uma vez por todas. Não esperava ser perdoado tão rápido, mas torcia para que, algum dia, a amizade deles pudesse voltar a ser o que era antes.

Jongin esperou com ele nos banquinhos enquanto bebia uma latinha de energético com uma mão e segurava a sua com a outra. Quando Junmyeon chegou, usando seu boné azul-marinho com o símbolo da faculdade e seus tênis de caminhada favoritos, o calouro apertou o ombro de Kyungsoo em um gesto de conforto e arranjou uma desculpa para deixá-los sozinhos.

— Vou jogar isso fora — disse ele, mas em vez de procurar uma lixeira dentro da loja, saiu pela porta barulhenta e desceu as escadas do prédio, desaparecendo de vista.

Seu melhor amigo ficou algum tempo ali parado, de pé ao lado da prateleira de biscoitos, remexendo nas embalagens aleatoriamente como se precisasse de um tempo para aplacar o nervosismo e decidir como agir naquela situação. Kyungsoo apenas esperou que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para se sentar. Sobre a mesa, Junmyeon colocou um pacote de seu salgadinho de cebola preferido — o mesmo que dividiram a primeira vez que comeram juntos ali — e então afundou no banco.

— Ramyun picante? — Foi a primeira coisa que seu amigo perguntou. Ele não se virou para encará-lo, ainda consciente do clima esquisito, mas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de modo irônico. — Esse é o seu jeito sutil de avisar que planeja me matar?

Kyungsoo deu de ombros e soltou um risinho.

— Achei que seria mais fácil dizer tudo que eu preciso se você estivesse ocupado lutando pela própria vida.

— Faz sentido.

A funcionária da 7-Eleven havia gentilmente adicionado água quente nas duas embalagens do macarrão instantâneo, então eles só tiveram que esperar três minutos antes de abri-las, pegar os pauzinhos e começar a comer. Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a enfiar a massa quente na boca, soprando para longe a fumaça fumegante no processo. Junmyeon aproveitou o momento para iniciar a conversa.

— Me desculpa ter te expulsado do apartamento naquele dia — pediu, remexendo o macarrão dentro do caldo avermelhado. — Eu fui um bosta com você. Fui mesmo. Você é o meu melhor amigo, não tinha pra onde ir e eu simplesmente te botei pra fora. Não deveria ter feito aquilo, mesmo de cabeça quente. Me perdoa, cara.

Kyungsoo mal engoliu a primeira porção de ramyun e precisou apelar para a garrafinha de água. Ele limpou o canto da boca com os dedos e então franziu a testa e comprimiu os olhos, fazendo uma careta antes de se virar para o amigo, ainda com marcas alaranjadas do caldo no rosto.

— Não peça desculpas. Eu que agi como um cuzão o tempo inteiro. Escondi de você desde o começo… E você não sabia de mim, e nem do Jongin, e muito menos de nós dois. Deve ter sido um choque. — Ele apertou a garrafinha d’água nas mãos, amassando-a um pouco entre seus dedos. — Eu tive medo, Junmyeon, porque você reagiu tão mal quando soube do lance do Leeteuk com a irmã do Donghae, que eu achei que nunca me perdoaria se soubesse. Eu lutei tanto pra que isso não acontecesse, mas não consegui… no fim, não fui forte o suficiente. A culpa é toda minha.

— Não seja tão bonzinho, Kyungsoo. Se você continuar sendo bonzinho assim, não vou conseguir ficar irritado com você.

— Algo me diz que você já não está tão irritado.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Junmyeon quebrou o momento de camaradagem para comer mais do macarrão picante, e Kyungsoo logo pegou a garrafinha para que ele bebesse depois de engolir.

— Bom, você me conhece mais do que ninguém.

— Mas, Junmyeon, falando sério… Me desculpa. Por tudo. Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de contar oficialmente a você. Eu não tinha certeza disso até um tempo atrás. — O jornalista respirou fundo, endireitou os ombros e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Junmyeon pela primeira vez naquela noite. — Eu não gosto só de meninas. Sinto atração por caras também. Não sei o que isso faz de mim ainda ou onde me encaixo, mas eu com certeza não sou hétero.

— Oh — Junmyeon soltou, fingindo ingenuidade com sua melhor cara de paisagem. — Isso explica por que você estava em cima do meu irmão no chão do nosso apartamento aquele dia. Que surpresa.

Kyungsoo reagiu involuntariamente e deu-lhe um soco no braço. O gesto era tão natural e familiar que ele sequer conseguiu frear o impulso.

— Então você não liga? — perguntou.

— Que você goste de caras ou que namore o meu irmão?

— Os dois, Junmyeon… os dois.

— Sinceramente, depois de pensar muito sobre o assunto e conversar bastante com o Jongdae, eu percebi que não estava bravo com você porque te vi beijando um cara ou porque esse cara, por acaso, era o meu irmão — confessou o amigo. — Quer dizer, ainda é meio estranho pensar nessa combinação improvável, mas não foi isso que me deixou puto. Eu me senti traído, como se você não confiasse em mim. Por algum tempo eu senti como se a nossa amizade não valesse de nada. Sempre achei que você me contaria tudo.

— Me desculpa...

— Eu tentei me colocar na sua pele, na sua situação. E quanto mais pensava por esse lado, mais percebia que teria feito a mesma coisa no seu lugar. Eu _entendi_ por que você mentiu e escondeu isso de mim, mas, pelo amor de Deus, não faz uma merda dessa nunca mais, Kyungsoo. Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, ainda é e sempre vai ser. E agora eu meio que sou seu cunhado também, então você tem que confiar em mim.

— Me desculpa — Kyungsoo repetiu. Agora, porém, seus lábios estavam esticados em um sorriso contente. Ser oficialmente aceito como cunhado era bem legal, mas ser chamado de _melhor amigo_ era mil vezes melhor.

Que droga. Ele tinha comprado os macarrões instantâneos picantes para não correr o risco de Junmyeon desembestar a falar desse jeito, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo. E agora ele não fazia ideia do que dizer.

Felizmente, Junmyeon sabia como lidar com ele e ler suas intenções através do seu silêncio. Ele suspirou, a boca também suja do caldo escuro, e estendeu os braços.

— Vem cá, seu merda.

Kyungsoo se inclinou também de braços abertos e se enfiou no abraço dele. Sentiu as mãos do amigo dando tapas em suas costas. Era reconfortante.

— Te amo, seu Zé Mané — ele disse.

— Também te amo, filho da puta.

Nunca foram de trocar aquele tipo de carinho nem mesmo quando estavam bêbados, mas aquele abraço desengonçado nos bancos da lojinha de conveniência era como um pacto quentinho e silencioso. Uma promessa de que seriam amigos por um bom e longo tempo.

— É cedo demais pra eu pedir pra entrar nesse abraço também? — uma voz soou atrás deles.

Jongin assistia ao gesto com um sorrisinho no rosto, as duas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças jeans e o casaco jogado sobre o ombro.

Kyungsoo encarou Junmyeon, esperançoso. O amigo bufou e revirou os olhos como quem diz “Tanto faz”, mas logo em seguida, quando estendeu um dos braços e viu o irmão mais novo correr em sua direção, deixou escapar um sorriso enorme de orelha a orelha. Abriram um espacinho para Jongin, que não pensou duas vezes antes de envolvê-los com seus braços, apertando-os com força.

Os três se encararam, ainda presos naquele abraço que prometia tantas coisas, e então, para fechar com chave de ouro, Jongin disse, do jeito mais carinhoso possível:

— Caramba, vocês estão fedendo a ramyun picante.

— Mais pra direita?

— Não, tá bom assim, mas desce só mais um tiquinho o lado esquerdo.

Jongdae segurava uma plaquinha em frente à porta do apartamento. Junmyeon, atrás dele, dava-lhe as coordenadas necessárias para que a placa de madeira ficasse reta, porque confiava mais nos próprios olhos do que nos cálculos da régua daquele aplicativo que Jongin baixou no Google Play. Kyungsoo assistia silenciosamente a tudo, achando muito divertido.

— E agora?

— Mais…

— E agora?

— Calma, menos.

— E agora?

— Perfeito!

Os dois se afastaram da porta, observando sua obra-prima.

A placa retangular era esculpida com letras pretas que se sobressaíam na madeira de cor clara. Na parte de cima, as letras garrafais orgulhosamente diziam: REPÚBLICA DOS KIM. Isso porque o destino era uma coisinha traiçoeira e irônica.

Não havia sido planejado, mas semanas após o término do semestre, Kim Jongdae perdeu seu emprego de meio período e se mudou para o apartamento. Agora o lugar era oficialmente um lar de três universitários com sobrenome Kim — e, claro, um espaço mais do que familiar de um certo estudante de Jornalismo chamado Do.

Na parte de baixo, em letras menores, Kyungsoo conseguiu ler:

_E Do Kyungsoo, que não tem o sobrenome tão bonito quanto o nosso, mas sempre é bem-vindo nessa pequena família._

Ele ficou algum tempo observando as palavras com um olhar terno e um sorriso pequenino, recebendo de ambos os melhores amigos um carinho nas costas, que logo se transformou em um abraço. Junmyeon e Jongdae se apoiaram nele com os braços ao redor de seus ombros, esmagando Kyungsoo no centro.

— Não vale chorar, hein — acusou Junmyeon.

— É isso aí — concordou Jongdae. — Não fique emocionado demais, tá?

Kyungsoo apenas riu, mas lá no fundo, secretamente, secava uma lágrima imaginária de emoção, porque as coisas enfim estavam voltando aos eixos. Quase do jeitinho que eram antes, só que melhor, já que agora tinha um Jongin observando-os sentado no braço do sofá, esperando por eles com cervejas, um combo de comida japonesa da promoção e a TV aberta no catálogo de filmes da Netflix.

Era sexta-feira, afinal, e algumas tradições nunca morriam.

Como de costume, eles esperaram Hyeri chegar, se espremeram todos no sofá e escolheram o primeiro filme de qualidade duvidosa que encontraram na lista.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu deixar de pensar que era incrivelmente sortudo quando Junmyeon e Jongdae engataram em uma discussão infantil sobre quem ficaria com o último rolinho primavera; quando a sala inteira irrompeu em risadas ao ver os efeitos especiais de um filme antigo ou quando a mão de Jongin pousou sobre sua coxa e o acariciou de leve, massageando sua perna por cima do shorts.

Debaixo do edredom, escondidos dos olhares de todos os outros, sua mão buscou a dele e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Lenta, suave e naturalmente. Ficaram daquele jeito, juntos, suficientes, completos. Conectados por muito mais do que um minuto.

Kyungsoo sorriu, satisfeito, percebendo, de uma vez por todas, que alguns segredos podem ser inofensivos, incríveis e fascinantes.

Certas coisas eles não precisavam contar a ninguém.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao final de mais uma kaisoo! Espero que tenham gostado dessa 'sexual tension without plot' maluca e valorizado todo o esforço que fiz com a formatação aqui no ao3, mesmo não tendo ficado tudo certinho como planejei hausdjfhs ♡
> 
> Pra me encontrar em outras redes sociais:  
> [ **@twitter**](https://twitter.com/YOUGOT7JAMS) | [**@spirit**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/khalenna) | [**@wattpad**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YOUGOT7JAMS)


End file.
